With You, I Fight Against the World
by Wrongaboutme
Summary: Demanded as tribute to the Elven King for a political agreement, Éowyn left Rohan and her family behind to start a new life as handmaiden to Thranduil. Being the only woman in a court of Elves, she was confronted with challenges and situations she had never faced before. In the midst of all, she found something unexpected from the Elf Prince Legolas.
1. Chapter 1: To Mirkwood

This story is not betaed, therefore, you might find grammatical and spelling mistakes. Also, Italic are Elvish.

Thank you for the guest who reminded me of the messed up formatting. I didn't check when I published the story. Mistakes are all mine.

Thank you for reading, and reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 1: To Mirkwood

When the parchment arrived, Éowyn was in the stable grooming Windfola. They had just returned from Helm's Deep this morning after the autumn feast, a festival that celebrated fruitful farming of the past months which lasted for a week before the arrival of winter. She spent a wonderful time there with Théodred and Éomer before her cousin had to return to the Éoreds.

A guard rushed in, interrupted her steady movement of brushing. "My lady, King Théoden requests your presence at court." He bowed politely.

Éowyn was surprised. Her uncle and Éomer had been actively denied her permission to participate in the court. They refused her any chance to fight Orcs with them. Politics and war are not of women's domain, they had said, and thus reduced her to running errands for them. She might be a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, respected by her people. However, her military practices and skills would not be employed during battles since she was restricted to keep the household in Edoras when her uncle, cousin and brother were out fighting Orcs.

She handed over the brush to the stable boy and followed the guard. She was still in her riding gear. Inappropriate to appear at the council but she couldn't care less. She was finding small ways to protest against tradition.

Surprisingly, the council members were not there in the Golden Hall; only Théoden with Éomer standing beside him. She eyed them with suspicion as she approached the King on the throne.

"You call for me, my lord?" Éowyn asked. Commonly there would be disapproval in their eyes when she subtly disobeyed the rules. Today, she found her uncle and brother were too troubled to comment on her appearance.

"Sister-daughter," Théoden got up from his throne and walked down the steps to stand in front of her. In his hand there was a parchment roll. "Rohan has an important task for you."

Théoden was mumbling, his face heavy with an unspoken burden. Éowyn frowned and looked at Éomer for clues. Her brother was staring at her with sorrow and hurt, something that she never saw on him so openly since the deaths of their parents. An restlessness settled upon her stomach.

Théoden took one of her hands. "The King of the Woodland Realm has demanded his tribute."

"How does that concern me when you have banned me from these matters?"

Rohan had too few soldiers to defend the borderline, therefore, an agreement was reached between Rohan and Woodland Realm that the Silvan Elves would take care of the Orcs on their side of the Great River, on one condition that Rohan paid tribute to them. It was usually the finest horses from Rohan with goods from Shire and Gondor. They did not know when they should pay unless there was an arrival of a parchment. Usually they paid yearly. This time it had been three years.

Théoden shook his head. His hand tightened on hers. "No phrase can reduce the pain of me to say this: the Elven King demand you as a tribute."

Shocked, Éowyn's heart dropped and she withdrew her hand like she had been touched by fire. "Nonsense!" She could not believe what she just heard. She took a step back from Théoden and turned to Éomer who had been silent all this time. "Say something, dear brother!"

"Éowyn!" Théoden hushed her and ordered Éomer to stay where he is. "This only thing I ask from you: answer the demand of King Thranduil. Fulfill your duty to your country."

"Duty!" Éowyn decried, "how many times have I been told to stay behind for it is my duty to Rohan, and now you wish to send me away for the same reason? Uncle, I have followed your every instruction. Why would you treat me like this? I refuse to accept. My place is with my people." She trembled coldly. As she spinned around to exit the Golden Hall, her path was blocked by two guards.

Théoden sighed heavily. "If you would not fulfill your duty for Rohan willingly, I shall make sure you do." The guards took her by the arms and escort her. Éowyn kicked and cursed. Her attempts to get free were futile. Give her a sword she can cut off their heads; yet she cannot fight against the brute force of men.

Utterly betrayed, she gave up when she was being tugged along the corridor. Her fierceness vanished and the guards easily locked her inside of her chambers. Éowyn stumbled onto the floor. From the lack of footsteps, the guards must still be outside. To keep me from escaping, she thought bitterly.

She did not know how much time had passed when there was a commotion beyond her door. "I wish to speak with my sister," a muffled voice said. Soon the barricade was removed and Éomer was let in. He rushed to her side with speed. "Sister, you must not sit on the stone floor. You could catch a cold."

"Leave me be, brother. None matters now." She said distantly. Éomer had watched idly during the exchange between her and their uncle. His silence hurt her like a spear to her heart. She stubbornly remained sitting there, turning her head away.

Éomer knelt and embraced her. "As your brother, you are my responsibility. I have tried to stop you from joining battles and I thought you were well-protected. And yet I cannot defend you at times like this. Oh my dear Éowyn, how our parents would condemn me for I have failed them and you!"

Since the deaths of their parents, Éomer was all she has. He had loved her and helped to make her a Shieldmaiden of Rohan. She returned the hug and set her face on his shoulder, tears threatening to fall. "Why did you not say a word?"

"We argued over you before he summoned you," Éomer sighed, "but I lost. He is our King. We must obey his orders and carry out our obligations to Rohan."

* * *

The convoy travelled to the junction of the rivers Anduin and Limlight without encountering any Orcs. The encampment was growing tense because in the afternoon they would meet with the Wood Elves for handover. The people were heartbroken and there were whispers of hatred towards the Elves as they had taken their precious Lady Éowyn.

"Fear not, people of the Mark," Éowyn was in her velvet blue gown with braided hair. She put on a brave face and addressed the convoy in the mess tent after breakfast. "The Elves are firstborn of Eru: honest and respectable. They have honored their part of the agreement, and so shall we."

The initial shock of the news was quickly replaced by acceptance. Éowyn understood the dilemma Rohan was facing - the increase of Orcs near Isengard had diverted their Éoreds from the East and recently the foul creatures were frequently spotted in Wold and Emyn Muil. They simply did not have enough riders to fight two fronts. Her purpose was to compensate the Elve's loss in protecting them. A Shieldmaiden, she was determined to serve Rohan and keep the peace among her people.

Tall and stern in royal elegance, she showed no weakness, not even to her kin.

When she retreated to her tent, Éomer was waiting for her. He was urgently needed at Helm's Deep but he was here to support her. He dressed in greyish tunic, a rare sight as he was always prepared for battles. His eyes saddened at her entry. "Éowyn," he wrapped his little sister tight in his arms. "I am to leave at noon."

"I understand," Éowyn sniveled. "We have duties to answer to."

Éomer choked out a faked laugh.

She shook her head. "See you on this side of the river later." Éowyn willed herself to detach from his warmth and smiled reassuringly. "My sword and dagger are with me. Godspeed."

Éowyn had been strong ever since she was considered part of the tribute. He would not allow affliction on their parting. Éomer fought the tear and gave a rigid nod. "Write to me if you can." Without looking back, he left his sister in the hands of the Elves.

* * *

Most of the convoys had departed with Éomer. The convoy leader who had handled previous handovers told her the standard procedure the night before. Two experienced scouts had crossed the river and they signaled the rest they saw the Elven escort coming from northeast. Éowyn calmly instructed the soldiers to line up the tributary horses and loaded wagons; on the inside she swallowed the rising panic.

Hearing the hooves of horses from the opposite bank, she stayed at the front of the line, in her hand a parchment. The Elves, about thirty of them, were riding towards them, led by an Elf on a white horse. Gold hairs shone under the sun and Éowyn was almost blinded by the glistens that she had to look away.

The Rohirrim convoy was in awe of their beauty, mixed with slight fear of the tales they have heard. The Elves were in simple riding gears in tunic and leggings. Éowyn shielded her eyes with the parchment. They dismounted and the Elf on the white horse was welcomed by the scouts. With a few words exchanged, the scouts were handed a full linen bag, and they were back on the horses to the encampment.

"Now?" Éowyn asked. She was feeling anxious because there could be no mistake. They could not risk spoiling their good relationship with the Woodland Realm.

The scout showed her the content of the bag. "My lady, this part of the river has a shallow depth. The horses can get across themselves. The wagons' loads are to be packed in these elven bags to repel the water."

Éowyn looked at the delicately sewed bags and nodded. "Do as they instruct," thus she went arranging the horses in line. The Elves on the other side whistled and called out some Elvish phrases. As if magic was at work, the stallions and mares cantered and reached the shore without harm. They soothed the animals gently. Éowyn was amazed by their ability to calm them. With the Elves' help, the twenty animals were on the other side.

The convoy had been busy with repacking the various goods. She pulled up her sleeves to help, stuffing the glassware and perfume bottles in the silk bags. Once it was done, the soldiers wiggled the wagons through the river. The wheels were fully under the flow. The water level was slightly below the broads and Éowyn watched with worry that the content might be soaked, but strangely the water ran on the silk surface like it was on metal. The goods remained dry throughout the short distance.

She mounted Windfola when the last wagon with a small chest of her belongings was ready to go.

The convoy leader bid her farewell. "Safe journey, my lady."

Éowyn whispered to herself, "Need not be afraid. You are a Shieldmaiden of Rohan." Then, under a whistle of the elves, the Windfola trotted into the water behind the wagon.

The Rohirrim soldiers left the wagons on the riverbank and sloshed back to the encampment. They were waving at her, shouting their goodbyes. She bit her lip to stop the tears and waved back when a hand on her reins startled her. She flinched away from the Elf who was standing next to Windfola.

"My apology to have disturbed you, my lady. I am Legolas, leader of this mission." It was the Elf that had spoken with her scouts. He dressed in dark green tunic with a brown light leather belt. He bowed to her with a hand on his chest. His eyes were as blue as the sky. He was bearing a bow and quivers, a pair of long knives hanging from his belt.

"I am a servant to the King, my lord. Please call me Éowyn." She came down from the horse. Now she was on the ground, she found Legolas tall as a tree with a hidden power inside his slender body. She had never been this close to an Elf; his handsome features stunned her and put her to shame. Lowering her eyes, she knelt as formality, but Legolas stopped her by holding her elbow.

"My lord - "

"There is no need for formality, lady Éowyn. You can soon rejoin your kin." He said gently. For reasons unknown to him, the lady was mournful. "I believe there is a parchment for us?"

"Yes, my lord." She handed the document to him, careful not to touch the Elf leader.

Legolas read the parchment and confirms with his escort the quantity of tribute. They went through the list quickly as Éowyn had supervised the process without error. She took pride in that when Legolas smiled satisfactorily. However, the smile of the Elf was gone instantly as he caught the last item. He frowned deeply - he couldn't believe what he was seeing. They were talking in Elvish that Éowyn did not understand.

"There must be a mistake," he muttered and called to Malgelir, a councilor at his father's court. "Come take a look and tell me my eyes are being cheated."

Malgelir looked young but carried a definitive air. He came and read the parchment. "There is no mistake, my Prince."

"How?" Legolas questioned pointedly and his eyes set on Éowyn. "How can my father demand the Lady of Rohan as his servant? Malgelir, are you informed about this?"

His silence answered for him and Legolas dismissed him. Malgelir bowed and resumed to duty. Some stallions were being tied to the wagons. She knew the content of the parchment and figured out what they were discussing. Tentatively Éowyn spoke. "My lord, the people of Rohan is grateful for the Elves' deed in defending our border. Your King has demanded my presence at his court and I willingly agree."

A realization hit Legolas; he looked at the encampment on the other side, where some of the soldiers were dismantling the tents. He turned to the fair Shieldmaiden of Rohan; she was pale with a distant coldness, yet fresh like a chilled spring. Her green eyes betrayed her nervousness. Blond hair was braided, some strands fallen down along her jawline. He pitied her for she was a captivating woman. Now, she was to serve his father as a servant and would be a subject of sneers at court.

"My father's demand is unfair to begin with." Legolas groaned with displeasure. When his eyes met hers, they were sympathetic. "I hope this would not put us in an uncomfortable situation, my lady."

His father? Just then Éowyn agnized that she had been talking to a Prince! "On this side of Anduin, I am just Éowyn - a humble servant to King Thranduil, Prince Legolas."

Legolas was not annoyed by her attitude, instead he nodded in understanding. "Then please call me Legolas, Éowyn. You might be a servant to my father, but to me you are a guest of the Woodland Realm." Without hearing her reply, he mounted his white horse and stopped by her side.

When the wagons were ready, Legolas invited her to ride at the front with him. She willed herself not to look back. When she could step on Rohan's soil again, she did not know.

Legolas looked at her with concern. "Éowyn?" It must be difficult for her to be included as a tribute and live with the Elves in the forest when she had spent her life in endless plains. Yet she had in possession tenacity and strength that few men could match.

"Let's go," she said, unwavering, hurried Windfola to follow Legolas and left her Kingdom behind.

* * *

After two days of slow marching they were at the edge of the Mirkwood. The sun was setting quickly, thus the escort decided to camp for the night. The Elves did not have tents: they simply rested on rocks and lie on grass. In groups they chatted and smoked, some were humming a soft tone. Éowyn found herself a spot near the wagons in the shadow, trying to avoid the Elves. Windfola was free of her rein and it was wandering around the camp.

Éowyn was hungry; in her pack there were dried meat strips and a full waterskin. The afternoon she rode next to Legolas and both had not made an effort to start a conversation. She was glad for the silence because it allowed her to keep her emotion in check. Every step towards the forest meant one more step away from her homeland.

Chewing the meat strip, melodious laughter from a group of Elves drew her attention. Just ten meters away, the Elves were pointing at the sky, naming stars and recalling tales of the First Age. Her eyes drifted to one of them - Legolas. The Elf Prince was sitting with young Elves with a smile, blue eyes sparkling like the stars above their heads. His blond hair was down, caressed by the breeze. Éowyn had heard about their breathtaking beauty. Truly they were magnificent; her cheeks blushed as she was embarrassed, feeling inadequate to their standard.

Too hard was her staring, for Legolas perceived her. He sat up and looked around and they locked eyes. Éowyn swiftly lowered her head and took a huge bite off the meat strip, pretending she was busy filling her stomach. The Elf thought she looked rather lonely and gloomy, being isolated and sitting by herself. Wanting to lighten her mood he went to her.

She nearly dropped the strip when Legolas plummeted next to her in a respectful distance. Elves were stealthy, she learned. Their feet bore no sound on the ground.

"You frightened me." She whispered, not wanting others to hear and thought that she was chicken-hearted.

"I apologize," Legolas said sincerely. It was not his intention to spook her.

It was endearing to see the strong Shieldmaiden to acknowledge she was frightened even for just a moment. It makes her more… human. He concluded. The women he had encountered were timid and seemed afraid of him, or their fathers and husbands would refuse to let him get close at all. Éowyn was different; for one, she spoke for herself and was not intimidated by the Elves. For the love of Valar, she even carried a sword with her! He doubted it was for ceremonial purpose.

He wanted to break the ice between them, so he invited her. "Why don't you join us? We would love to hear about Rohan, its tale and songs."

"There are too few interesting tales I can offer." Éowyn answered, fingers playing with the half-eaten meat strip. Under the moonlight her skin was extremely pale. She sounded impassive, hugging her knees to her chest, like a lost child trying to be strong so that the panic that's slumbering inside her wouldn't wake.

Liking grew in him. He wished to know more about her, to understand why she felt she must keep a facade to them, but he didn't want to give her pressure. "Maybe tomorrow?"

She searched his face for something that he didn't know, and for the moment he couldn't read her. When he thought she was going to reject the idea, she agreed curtly. "Tomorrow."

Legolas grinned broadly at his successful attempt to build a friendship. As he returned to his group, he reminded her. "You are welcome to join us at any time. We don't sleep as much as Men do."

Éowyn watched the Elf walked away. Her heart was beating too fast.

The night she slept without nightmares, a rarity since the passing of her parents. When Legolas woke her at the first light, she was reluctant to leave her bedroll. The Elves were ready to leave when Legolas led Windfola back to her. She quickly fastened her pack to the saddle.

"Did you have breakfast?" Legolas asked as they prepared to start the day. He handed her a piece of bread wrapped in leaf. "This is lembas, a type of bread we make for journeys. Just a small bite will fill your stomach for the day."

Éowyn said thanks and accepted the small bread. Under Legolas's encouraging smile, she nipped it and the savory taste spread on her taste buds. It was sweet with a unique taste that she had never had before. Her surprise must be amusing, as the Elf laughed warmly. Indeed as he said, the emptiness in her stomach was filled and she felt energetic.

"Is there magic involved when making these?" Éowyn wrapped the lembas with the leaf and tucked it safely in her pack.

"Elves do not do magic, Éowyn. We are simply blessed by the Valar for our special skills, like our keen eyesight and sensitive hearing. The recipe is orally passed down within Elves, never to outsiders." Legolas explained. With a simple whistle, his horse strode to the front with joyous gait, excited to return to the woods.

"I still have much to learn about the elvish culture and custom." Éowyn commented. Windfola had already gotten familiar with Legolas's horse that it needed no command to follow the stallion. The escort was steadily moving into the forest.

"We have two weeks before we reach the Halls. Let me tell you some of our way so that you would know what to expect." The Elf suggested and his face was complimented with the usual charming smile. Éowyn felt heat on her cheeks. She rapidly changed the subject to food and whatnot.

The canopy shaded them from the bright sun and the autumn wind was gentle on their skin. It was a fine weather to travel in and Éowyn had to admit she enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere. Talking with Legolas distracted her from overthinking what was waiting for her at the end.

"We enjoy the nature. That's why we are nicknamed Wood Elves. It comforts me to be with the trees. If chances allow, you must visit Lothlórien - they have built beautiful telain and the forest is golden this time of the year." Legolas described with delights. They had talked about festivals and military culture in the Woodland Realm. Then the Elf introduced some settlements that spread across the Mirkwood. When Éowyn mentioned Fangorn, a forest that the Rohirrim would not dare enter, Legolas spoke again of Lothlórien which was close to the Entwood.

"You have fond memories of that place." Éowyn observed.

"When I was young, I used to travel to Imladris and Lothlórien and stayed for several months." Legolas elaborated further. "I have made many friends in both places. The times spent with them were enlightening. I wished I would never leave that blissful golden forest."

"Something changed your mind."

"Then I wandered to lands beyond elvish dwellings. Shire, Harad, Gondor, and of course Rohan. I have met Hobbits, Dwarfs, Men, and many other creatures. The ways they live and endure hardship of life never cease to amaze me. They love with their whole hearts because of their mortality. It is a curse for them, but a blessing for some." Legolas recalled his mortal friends and how they had faded in battles or from old age. It never lessened the pain whenever one passed away. To him, each of them held a special place in his heart and one day he would carry their memories over to the Undying Lands.

Noticing the sorrow in his expression, Éowyn let the Elf recover at his pace.

They had been travelling for the morning and they stopped for the horses to rest. Éowyn spotted a bald hill on their far left. She pointed it out to Legolas.

"Why no tree grows there?"

"It is Amon Lanc. Many years ago evil things plague that hill and nothing grows. There is a medium elvish settlement at the foot of the hill. They have been helpful in scouting the Orcs movement for us."

"I must pay gratitude to them one day," Éowyn muttered to herself.

"We can visit them." Legolas suggested.

However, Éowyn declined civilly. "Thank you for the offer, but we must not delay so that your people can return to the family."

The Elf didn't press on the matter and began to teach her different trees and flowers they come across. The conversation continued well until the sun was falling behind the mountains. The escort had almost reached the narrow of the forest and they decided to rest for the day.

The Elves were at ease in the forest. Éowyn had got her pack and set Windfola free as previous night, knowing the animal would not stray far. Legolas waved at her.

"Come, Éowyn!" At his excited call, she walked to him at the bottom of a great oak. He saw her pack and took it over his shoulder with some struggle from Éowyn as she was not aware of his intention. His bright blue eyes shone under the setting sun.

Legolas looked up and she followed his glance - eight Elves had climbed and were sitting on the thick branches. Éowyn asked, "You are camping up in the tree tonight?"

"Join us, at least for the evening. If you want to stay on the ground with your bedroll, you need not worry. We still have watchers at night." Legolas quickly added.

"I will decide where I sleep later." Éowyn said. If she was going to live with the Elves, it was better to get used to their way as early as she could.

As Legolas wanted to help by boosting her up, Éowyn ignored him and had started climbing the giant truck. Within moments, she got to an unoccupied branch and settled there, feet dangling and her blue gown still in perfect shape. She leaned on the truck and grinned down at the Elf's astonished face. Some Elves among the crown laughed at him too.

"I should have never underestimated a Shieldmaiden of Rohan." Legolas said to himself after he jumped to the branch gracefully and sat next to her.

Their shoulders were brushing so she leaned further on the truck. The touch sent chill to her spine. "Do all Elves build flets?" Éowyn asked. She wanted to find out more about Legolas as he was the only one who had shown her kindness. Other Elves were polite to her but they tried to avoid her. It would be beneficial to befriend him, she explained to herself on her interest to be close to him. The Elf Prince's support would be useful in the future when she served at the court.

Legolas shook his head. "Imladris is situated in a valley while my father's Halls are in a cave system. However, not everyone is granted entry to the Halls. Most of us live in the woods around the capital. It is his palace for the nobility and court members in normal days, a fortress for all in difficult times. "

As they conversed, Éowyn soon felt sleepy. Some Elves had lain down and were singing a sweet Elvish tune. "It is a song about the calmness of living among the trees," Legolas whispered to her ear. The warm breath on her skin made her giggle. He was singing along with others.

"You have an amazing voice," she murmured, smiling while her eyelids were dropping against her will.

"Sleep, my lady Éowyn." An enchanting voice lured her to dreams. "I will keep you safe."

Éowyn woke at the chirps. There was a tiny pressure on her shoulder and her lazy eyes found a yellow warbler dancing along her arm. Someone had moved her during the night for she was now laying down flat, with three close and strong branches under her to uphold her weight. She had slept soundly and she had no idea who found her such perfect spot. Most Elves were gone from the tree, only two were here having breakfast. Éowyn looked around; her pack was hooked on a sprig.

On the ground, the Elves were preparing for the day ahead. Éowyn took the lembas out and nibbled on it, feeling refreshed. She tried to find Legolas from above, but with the tense canopy it was a challenging task. Disappointed, she tied the pack to her torso and climbed down.

Windfola trotted to her when she landed on the leafy ground. She mounted her and without being commanded, the horse walked to the front of the escort, right beside Legolas. Éowyn was slightly embarrassed by its behavior while Legolas did not mind at all; he enjoyed her company.

They were on the left side of the Mirkwood when they came to a lake. They stopped briefly at the Woodmen's Town. It was of similar size of Edoras with shops and small houses. The Chieftain was happy to see the Elf Prince and he wanted to invite them to stay the night at his Hall which was half day's travel away. By the time they got there, it should be nighttime. Legolas accepted gratefully, thinking that Éowyn could at least be in familiar company of Men. Having a roof over her head would also provide her some comfort, even though she slept like an Elf on the tree last night without trouble.

The escort carried on the route along the river. Their steady pace brought them to the Chieftain's Hall just after the darkness covered the forest. The Hall was a huge circular hut with wood fences to secure the perimeter. They left their horses and wagons outside. As leader, Legolas was busy talking with the Chieftain. Some senior members of the escort, like the captains and Malgelir, formed a tight circle around the Elf Prince. Éowyn knew her place so she stayed at the back.

They entered the Hall in two rows. Inside it was brightly lit with many candles. A long table for six was prepared at the centre, while some smaller tables were set on the sides. The Chieftain welcomed them to his humble Hall.

"Welcome, my lord. I have arranged meals for you and your guards. Please honor our presence and sit with us." The Chieftain walked to the central table with his wife. The senior members took their seats accordingly.

Legolas, however, was hesitant when he sat down. He had been distracted by the Chieftain and his pleasantry that he didn't notice Éowyn was no longer by his side. The lady was easily spotted for her raw beauty, pale like a lily in the bush of Elves. He found her at the farthest table near the entrance with five young Elves. Scanning her Elven companions, Legolas felt relieved; those younger Elves had more interactions with Men and they spoke better Westron. It shouldn't be a problem for them to get along.

The dinner went well; the Chieftain talked mostly about some recent developments of the Town and they were preparing for the winter. They discussed the possibility of a more frequent trade, which Legolas assured him he would deliver his message to King Thranduil. The meals were great with the mead. The table was filled with entertaining stories and adventures. Legolas drank from his cup and his eyes wandered to where Éowyn was. She was having a good time. Lagorúthben said something and she laughed: her eyes were bright with amusement and youth; she shone even brighter than Helluin! Something twinkled within him and he wasn't sure if it was the mead.

"My lord," Legolas jerked slightly at Malgelir's voice. "you should not be distracted."

"We are enjoying the hospitality the Chieftain has given us." Legolas said and downed another cup of mead.

"I concern not the table manner, but the woman from Rohan." Malgelir criticized. "You have grown close to her. It goes against your noble background."

"I can be friends with the blacksmiths and farmers, and not her?" Legolas countered. Malgelir was of old mind with his father, or even more extreme - they believed that Elves and Men should not mingle with each other unless in time of need. He knew Thranduil loathed to sign the agreement with Rohan, and only did so because of the increase of Orcs and to secure their borders from those disgusting creatures. The Rohirrim tributes were just bonuses.

"They fade easily and live only for a fleeting glimpse of life. Our kind should never mix with them. She will never be a match to any Elleth."

Legolas was not shocked by his distaste for Men. There were many Elves with similar opinions in their realm. The Elf Prince did not want to have an argument with him in front of the Chieftain, so he left the conversation at that. Malgelir knew Legolas's disagreement, but he had made himself clear and thus, turned to others for merry topics.

He looked at her again; Éowyn was having fun with the younger Elves, judging from her constant grins. Lagorúthben made a comment and the group erupted in laughter. Éowyn's cheeks were flushed with enjoyment. When she laughed like this, she reminded Legolas she was just a maiden of twenty-three. Days after, she was going to live in his father's Halls. She should experience the joy of the world it can offer, being cherished by someone who loves her, not wasting her life away serving the Elvenking. Legolas sighed deeply as he drained another cup, trying to numb the unknown heaviness in his chest.

The dinner drew quickly to an end as Legolas chatted and drank with others. The Chieftain's wife retired and was soon followed by her husband. The small feast continued a bit longer after that. Before midnight the servants cleaned the tables and cleared the Hall empty so that they could rest. Some Elves were resting, songs linger on their lips; on the opposite side some were talking quietly with cups in their hands, feeling the night was still young. Legolas excused himself and went to Éowyn.

She was alone sitting on the floor, back against the circular wall with her bedroll between the two groups of Elves. It seemed like she was sleeping. Her cheeks slightly were flushed due to the alcohol.

Éowyn muttered when Legolas settled down next to her. "Please, enjoy the evening with others."

The Elf said. "If you wish, I will go."

"I..." She stopped the mid-sentence, not sure how to explain. The tribute matter was confusing and trying. It was advantageous to have the Elf Prince as her ally; Éowyn was glad to be friends with him too. However, in her mind a dismay was warning her that this friendship would be a double-edged sword, for she felt the budding of a certain attraction to him.

No, she denied herself. I am in a trying situation and he shows me kindness. That's what noble people do, not because he likes you particularly. Perhaps he was betrothed, or there must be some gracile Elvish princesses waiting for him.

"The drinks exhaust me. Mayhaps we can continue the conversation tomorrow?" Éowyn finally risked a glance at Legolas. He was fidgeting with an empty cup.

"Of course. Goodnight." Legolas hastily replied when Éowyn fit herself into the bedroll. She turned to face the wall and listened to the footsteps walking away from her.

The next day the Chieftain bid them farewell. The escort set off mid-morning and they were slowly moving towards the old forest road. Unlike before, Éowyn stayed with the wagons in the middle because of the headache. She had had too many drinks at the dinner and the lembas could not help with that. The ten tankards of mead had beaten her while other Elves had consumed much more than that.

"Éowyn?" Lagorúthben walked on the ground instead of on horseback. He looked around nineteen years old in Men with dark brown hair and grey eyes, but she learned from last night that one thousand fifty years had already passed for him. He was considered young with that age and still a junior soldier in the guards.

"A mild headache. I see that you are not affected at all." Éowyn joked despite the sickness.

Last night before the dinner, she was worried she could not be at ease with the Elves. Lagorúthben and his friends proved otherwise; they were friendly and mellow and the night was joyous for her. Their terrible jokes and banters brought smiles to her face. At that moment, she could forget about why she was there in the first place.

"Mead is just flavored water for us. I will leave you be." The Elf smiled and patted Windfola, "take care of your mistress." He then rejoined his friends at the back.

She looked up and found the familiar figure on the white horse. Legolas sat tall and a captain was by his side at the front. The Elf Prince had not asked her to ride with him today and she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Had he grown tired of her company already? Or her refusal to talk last night discouraged him? Éowyn hissed when another dull pain hammered at the back of her head.

She was left alone for the rest of the morning to dwell on the conflicted feelings and thudding headache until they reached the old forest road. It was regularly used for transportation and travellers and the canopy was slightly thinned along the road. The escort had no intention to follow it but to cross and reach the upper part of the Mirkwood. Then they would turn slightly northeast once they passed the Mountains and headed straight to the Elvenking's Halls.

The sunlight hit her gently and brushed away the hangover. Éowyn breathed deeply, the freshness of the forest cleansed her troubled mind. She started to understand the Elves' love for nature now.

The calming quietness was disturbed when Éowyn was in the middle of the road. Suddenly panic spread among the horses. They were out of control that even the Elves couldn't make them obey. Windfola was thrashing and Éowyn tried to hold on the reins and navigated; but the animals were under foul spell that made them mad. The Elves were shouting and to their great surprise, small darts were flying towards them from all directions.

"Take cover! There is danger lurking by this road!" Malgelir yelled and they quickly hurried the remaining animals and the wagons off the road to retreat into the woods.

Éowyn drew her sword and tried to control Windfola at the same time. However, it reared up and she was thrown off and landed heavily on her side. Windfola and some free horses ran into woods ahead of them and out of their sights.

"Windfola!" She shouted at the fading hooves, scrambling to rise and find a hiding place. She fell again when a dart hit her left thigh, a numbness began to develop. A strong hand held her up from the dusty ground and dragged her up to his horse.

"Éowyn!" Legolas had come to her immediately when the horses behaved abnormally, afraid that harm might catch her. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her fall.

"I am fine," Éowyn replied instantly but she hissed when she mounted. Legolas urged his horse and followed the escort.

Legolas picked up hints of footsteps around the trees in the shadows. His horse knew the enviroment and led them to regroup with the others. There were rumors of foreign bandits in some places but he had not expected them here in the Mirkwood and attacked them in a road used by many. The soldiers have found a clearing and formed a circle with the wagons in the center, taking cover behind rocks and trees. The scouts had climbed up for a better view of their enemy. Legolas dismounted and helped Éowyn down. In one hand his long knife, he tugged Éowyn as they sought cover among the trees.

"I can walk on my own." Éowyn argued. There was a blinding pain on her left thigh and hip but she managed to match his pace. The Elves were swift and she would not slow them down. Still, Legolas had not let her go until they found a spot behind a large rock with bushes.

"Stay still," the Elf Prince whispered into her ear.

He pulled his bow with an arrow and aimed outward, ready to shoot. They were so close that she could see the twitching of his pointy ears; when the air was stiff, Legolas shot the first arrow and others followed. For two rounds of arrows, there were bodies dropping to the ground nearby. Legolas held up his hand to signal the soldiers to stop. He listened intensely for any movement of the enemy and found none. He then walked out with Malgelir to inspect the casualty.

The captain reported, "There were sixteen Men. No identification on them, look like Men from Harad."

Legolas made a quick decision. They did not know if there were more of them. "Let's bury them quickly and move on. We must not linger and will be safer past the Mountains." He then asked Malgelir, "how many horses do we have left? Is any of us hurt?"

"Forty. All wagons are attended, so we have just enough for each of us. Some suffers minor scratches. We are ready to move."

All was done in speedy silence. He went back to Éowyn and found Lagorúthben was trying to help her with clumsiness. She pushed the young Elf's hands away. "I said I am fine!" She protested angrily but she staggered when she stood.

"But Éowyn, you are hurt!" The young Elf argued.

Thinking how headstrong the Shieldmaiden was to refuse help, Legolas caught her waist to steady her. Éowyn grumbled and shot both of them a deadly glare. "Take your hands off me."

Lagorúthben was afraid to offend her further so he returned to his horse without a word. Some Elves had already set off with the wagons. There was no time for argument so Legolas carried Éowyn in bridal style; it surprised her that she yelped, yet she swallowed her pride when her left side was touched. The dart was still embedded in her flesh and the pain was worsening. By the time the Elf had laid her down on the wagon, she was sweating and panting hard. With great difficulty, she wriggled to move further inside and sat between the wooden chest of her belongings and the silk bags.

The annoyance inside him died when he saw Éowyn was trying to withstand the pain. Her skirt sweep was torn and revealed her underskirt. The braided hair was disheveled. She looked vulnerable despite her fierce eyes and set jaw. In the mix of pity he felt, there was admiration, but also something else he couldn't pinpoint. Carefully he pulled the hem of the gown down so that it covered her boots. He said to her, not allowing room for discussion. "We don't have healers in the escort. Let me take a look at your wound. We will get you proper treatment once we get to the Mountains."

Knowing that she couldn't hide it from the Elf, Éowyn nodded with defeats. Legolas ordered a soldier to take his horse as he got on the wagon. The wagons and the rest of the Elves continued their journey with a faster tempo.

"I am afraid I have to… touch you, Éowyn." Legolas said shyly, thinking that touching a lady in that area was inappropriate even though he was healing her. Éowyn was not troubled by it as she leaned weakly on the chest. Her left side of her lower body was burning. Sweats soaked through her gown and she felt she was going to pass out.

"Do what you must," Éowyn's eyes closed on their own. "The dart might be poisonous; I think I am going to faint."

"Do not fall asleep, Éowyn." Legolas called her softly and inspected the wound. If there was poison on the dart, it must be removed immediately.

She suppressed a cry when he pulled out the dart. As they feared, there was a black smear at the tip. The Elf smelt it and sighed in relief.

"It is an anesthetic extract from the big spiders that live in the forest. As far as I know, it only causes you unconsciousness without side effect."

"Good," Éowyn was alleviated.

Before she fell into the effect of the anesthetic, Legolas handed her a piece of lembas and a waterskin. She took them with shaky hands. The magical bread provided little improvement but at least her stomach was not groaning and the water moisted her dry lips.

"I need to lift your gown to see for any other injury." Legolas hesitantly said, "You fell hard when Windfola was out of control."

"My left side is burning in ache." Éowyn admitted with a hurt in her pride. She was born of the land of horses and she was supposed to be a horse-master. Instead she was thrown off and injured herself in the process. "I understand what you must do. My reputation will not be damaged just because an Elf has touched me for I require healing."

Her words gave him confidence. Knowing that she didn't feel disrespected, Legolas cautiously lifted up her torn gown and underskirt. His breaths hitched when he caught the giant bruise forming on her pallid and svelte thigh.

"Is it bad?" Éowyn asked feebly for the poison was taking her mind. Strength had left her and she was on the edge of sleep.

The dart had opened a small wound and it was covered with some blood and remains of the poison. He emptied the content of a silk bag and tore it into strips. Soaked one in water, he cleaned the wound with tender hands. Legolas cursed in Elvish when he determined that he needed to squeeze her flesh to pressure the poison out from the wound. Éowyn moaned at the dull pain but she did not stop him. When he deemed that all the poison had been pressed out, he looked at Éowyn for signs of discomfort. Turned out she had already fallen asleep.

Legolas silently dressed her wound and pulled the gown back down. He looked at her with newfound admiration. Of course he had heard about the ferocity of Shieldmaidens of Rohan. They were trained to defend their home and could fight side by side with their male counterparts. Had she been out at the front fighting Orcs with her kindred? Was that why she has not flinched in previous conflict with the bandits and was familiar with injuries and pains?

After a full night of marching they reached the Mountains. They decided to stop by a small Elven village at the foot of the Mountains at northwest. Éowyn slept the entire night and Legolas made sure she stayed warm.

She was woken by the Elf; he informed her the villagers had arranged her to the healing talan. The flets were well-hidden that Éowyn did not aware of the village and its residents until Legolas pointed them out. They felt more secured up in the trees. The horses and the wagons would have to stay on ground.

Éowyn grunted as she eased herself out of the wagon. Legolas expressed his appreciation to the Head of the village for his effort to accommodate them in short notice and enquired about healers. The Head must have noticed Éowyn, a woman out of the company of Elves and how she is limping, and had fetched an experienced healer for her.

Ladders made of ropes and twigs were let down from the flets. Éowyn was approached by Legolas when she hobbled, supporting herself on the wagon.

"I cannot carry you up there." He helped her to one of the ladders and said regrettably. "Maybe we can pull a rope around your middle - "

"There is no need," Éowyn answered firmly.

She might be in pain but she was not weak. Also she felt better after a night of rest. With determination, she took a tentative step up the ladder. She balanced her weight on her right foot and pulled herself up. It lessened the burden on her left and made it easier to climb. When she finally reached the flet of twelves metres height, her body was overworked. Luckily, there was an Elf lady who took her hands and hauled her into the wooden platform.

"Thank you." She panted and moved to give space when Legolas was right behind her.

"Aelhel at your service, my lord, my lady." The Elleth bowed to Legolas and guided Éowyn to lay her head down on a cotton pillow.

"Healer Galassiel is coming, Éowyn." Legolas soothed gently, but he was nervous on the inside for her current state.

Éowyn nodded an acknowledgement for she was spent. Not long an Elf with a older look of wise aura appeared from the edge of the flet, carrying a small pouch with her, bottles creaking within. Galassiel was instantly by her side and handed over the pouch to Aelhel, who pocketed out vials and bundles of various leaves.

"What happened?" Galassiel asked.

"She fell down from a horse and was hit by a dart smeared with sedative, an extract from the big spiders. I have removed the dart and cleared the wound the best I can." Legolas presented the dart to her. She inspected it closely and found it true about the sedative.

"I have to lift your gown up," Galassiel said, her hands resting on the hem of her dress. She turned to Legolas with harsh eyes. "Would you give her lady some privacy?"

Legolas apologized sheepishly, "I will leave right now." and vanished within seconds.

Aelhel comforted her when the older Elf drew her gown and underskirt up. "Do not worry, my lady. You are in good hands." A knife was produced from the pouch and the gown was cut open to above waistline.

"Oh Valar!" Gasps Galassiel; there was an enormous dark purple bruise covered her entire upper thigh and left hip. The makeshift dressing Legolas applied earlier was soaked with sweats and blood.

She cut the silk strip and was happy that the wound was clear of poison. Under her instruction, Aelhel put on a healing salve on the wound and replaced a clean dressing.

Flowery scent flowed through the flet Galassiel she opened one vial and poured the transparent oil in her palms. She robbed her hands to heat them. "For a faster recovery, I must apply this oil to the affected area. It will be awfully agonizing, but the bruise will fade after a day's time."

"Do it," Éowyn wanted to regain her strength as quickly as possible. She asked. "Do you have something I can bite onto?"

"Here." Aelhel put a silk-wrapped twig in her mouth and wiped the sweats on her forehead away.

Éowyn nodded at Galassiel and mentally prepared herself when the healer rubbed the oil on her thigh; instead of heat, a waves of icy coldness invaded her veins and bones. She tried to keep still as Galassiel worked in circles, from her knee to her hip. However, the frost created greater pain than she had ever undergone. She screamed and bit hard onto the twig, nails clawing on the flet floor. In normal circumstances, she would not allow herself to utter a sound. Yet, she couldn't care if the Elves heard her shrieks. The dreadful chill reached within her chest and gripped her heart. In the last moment of her consciousness, she was struggling to breathe and the next, she passed out.

Legolas's heart sunk when he heard her heart-breaking screams. Malgelir was also there with him and he advised the Elf Prince not to go unless there was news from the healer.

"She is a brave woman," Malgelir said as he had observed how drawn Legolas was to the human. The Prince had stayed with her the whole time and checked on her constantly. He could smell the dangers that woman could bring to the court.

Legolas did not wish to discuss about Éowyn with him for he did not know where his loyalty lied. Upon his father's request, Malgelir would report every single detail to him. He did not want the Elvenking to know about his fond feelings for the lady.

"How do our soldiers fare?"

"The villagers have arranged telain for us. We all agree that we should rest for a day and ride tomorrow." Malgelir said.

"Most horses we lost are from Rohan's tributes. Once we return to the Halls, we ask settlements to look them out for us. We need to send a message to Edoras; the horses could run back to their homeland."

"Of course, my Prince."

Legolas swallowed hard; as much as it pained him to hear her scream, there hadn't been any movement from the healing talan. Had something happened to her? Even though some residents had engaged him in conversation about news from the Halls, his mind often drifted back to the hurt Shieldmaiden and was always listening to the tiniest sound. When the sun was about to set, the healer-in-training came to him.

"My lord," Aelhel reported, "Master Galassiel has tended her lady's injury. Do you wish to see her?"

"I will come with you," Legolas followed the Elleth to the talan.

On the talan, a screen had been set to block out the wind. Galassiel was preparing something on a small table at the corner. Aelhel went to help her master and Legolas sat by Éowyn silently as not to wake her from her rest.

In the middle, Éowyn was laying down on her right side in a elvish white dress, slightly too big for her size. Her blond hair was loosen, spreading on the floor. She looked too pale. The bloodless lips and cheeks scared him.

Legolas held his breath when Éowyn's eyelids fluttered and her eyes slowly opened. He leaned over her. There was confusion in the green eyes and they settled on him. Tardily she slurred. "Éomer?" Her hand touched his face and he enveloped it with his.

He said softly, shaking his head. "I am Legolas, the Elf from Woodland Realm."

"Oh…" She frowned at him, muddiness slowly replaced by realisation. Her cheeks were pinkish now due to the embarrassment of mistaking the Elf for her brother. "Have I slept long?"

"Only an afternoon has passed." He started to move so that the healer could take a good look at her, but Éowyn held onto his hand. His heart softened at her pleading eyes.

Galassiel asked, "Do you remember how you got here, lady?"

"We were crossing the old forest road when we were ambushed. I fell down from my horse and a dart hit me." She answered after some moments to recollect her memory.

"Good. After a throughout inspection, no bone is broken. Prince Legolas did a good work on pressing the poison out before too much is in your system. However, many blood vessels burst underneath. The oil I applied has healed them at the price of great agony, but you will recover much faster. In fact, most of the bruise has faded already." Galassiel smiled motherly at Éowyn and she returned the gesture with gratitude. Then the healer turned to Legolas. "The lady is good to travel tomorrow. I would suggest to avoid horse-riding and stay on the wagon for the rest of the journey. You should get a healer to declare her health later."

"I understand."

"Since you do not have a healer in your escort, I will prepare enough salve for a week for the wound. The dressing needs to be changed everyday with new salve. I entrust you with this."

She gave him instruction on the salve's value and its application. The Elf accepted this task without complaint. Galassiel went on the preparation of the medicine with Aelhel.

"Can I get anything for you?" Legolas asked. Their hands were still linked and he felt warmth returning to her body.

Éowyn smiled mischievously. "It is funny, isn't it?"

"What is?" The Elf was baffled.

"I am supposed to be the servant, but now our position is reversed."

"Oh." Legolas raised an eyebrow on her comment. He teased her, sensing she was somehow in good mood. "Does that give you pleasure to think that I would fetch water and food to you like a handmaiden? And would you like me to help you in the morning, to remove your nightgown and dress you in fine silk?"

The scene rapidly visualised itself in her head and sent heat to her belly; she had never allowed handmaidens in helping her attire and she had only imagined to do such thing with her lover. She knew Legolas was only teasing her, still she wondered how it would be to be with an Elf as kindly as him.

Éowyn stopped her train of thought. For a moment she had forgotten her place. When she woke up she thought she was back in Edoras with Éomer. In a brief second of weakness she desired the company of Legolas, who had treated her with benevolence and sweetness. He was trustworthy. Legolas was her friend when she had no one at her side. She did not want to spoil that. Everything would change if she initiated something more.

"No." She let go of his hand. She felt cold instantly but she showed no sign of it. "It doesn't give me pleasure to see you in that position. I don't think I need anything right now."

Legolas was dejected and awkward by her refusal, thinking he had crossed the line. Eowyn curses at herself inside because she had ruined the mood. They exchanged no more words until Galassiel couldn't stand the strange muteness between them and ordered Legolas to leave if they were just going to stare at each other for the rest of the night.

"Aelhel will see to her needs," she hushed the Elf Prince.

Legolas stole a glance towards Éowyn who smiled at him reassuringly. Seeing that the healers would look after her, he retreated to his talan. The night was moonless and the stars were lustrous to his elvish eyes. He said thanks to Valar reticently for Éowyn was safe.

Éowyn received great care from Aelhel and Galassiel. With delight she woke. She expected soreness from her side but there was none. Curiously she lifted her dress up and was surprised with the absence of purple-blueness like a bruise would after a day. Instead, it was in the color of yellow and it was much smaller. She marvelled at effectiveness of elven healing.

Aelhel prepared breakfast for her and she ate hungrily. It had been some days that solid food entered her belly.

The escort prepared to move, so Éowyn refreshed herself and let her hair loose in Rohirric style. Her blue gown was ruined and Aelhel had changed her into this elvish white dress. The bust line was too low compared to what she usually wore. She planned to get a thick coat from her chest later.

With slight discomfort from her thigh, Éowyn climbed down the ladder and joined the Elves. There was a presence behind her. She tilted her head back and Legolas was walking towards her.

Legolas had been busy in the morning to arrange the wagons and asked some villagers to deliver messages for him to other settlements. When his eyes found Éowyn, he couldn't take them away: in an elvish dress, she looked like an Elleth with her waves of hair and slender figure. The river of gold hair flapped in the wind. She was beautiful and had taken his breaths away.

He approached her slowly to imprint this scene forever in his memory. Éowyn turned to meet his eyes and her smile was bright.

She lowered her head to show respect. "Legolas, I am greatly in debt to you."

"You owe me nothing, Éowyn. I helped because you are my friend."

"Are we?" Éowyn's eyes were cast down. "Are we friends?"

"Of course. I don't want you to think otherwise." Legolas quickly added. He didn't think of her as a servant as his father intends. To him, she was a respectable lady regardless of her supposed position in the Elvenking's court.

Éowyn should feel glad that the Elf Prince considered them as friends but she couldn't lift her spirit. It sounded to her that he denies her other possibilities beyond friendship - and did she want to get more than that? Why her mind always drifted to such thought?

She composed herself and smirked. "You are my first Elf friend."

"I am sure you will get more once you arrive at the court." Legolas said. He held out his arm and she took it. They walked to the wagon and listening to the healer's advice, Éowyn sat on it instead of riding. Without much ado, they set off again towards the Elf-path and from there to the Elvenking's Halls.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Since Éowyn was advised not to ride, she barely had time to talk with Legolas like before, with him being at the front to lead the escort. But sometimes he would fall back to chat with her. Lagorúthben and his friends kept her company during the day, when Legolas would sit and sleep next to her by night.

They reached the Elf-path without any danger, though Legolas warned her against the Enchanted River. It would put them to sleep if they drank or bathed in it, and they would not remember what had happened. Eowyn bore his advice to heart and stayed away from the water when they crossed it with the boat there.

Her wound healed fast and the bruise was nearly gone. She was no longer sore so sometimes she would walk to work on her legs. Legolas took the healer's instruction to heart and intended to change the dressing for her. It was only that she insisted she could handle that herself he gave up and let Éowyn do her own changing.

The Elvenking's Halls and the city was only a day's journey away. The escort camped for the last night. The Elves sang merry songs and recited poetry. They were excited to return home. For one night, they set a fire in the middle of a clearing because they knew they are safe. The bandits would not go this far into the Mirkwood. Éowyn and Legolas sit together under a nearby tree as they watched others enjoying the evening. She leaned back against the tree truck, hugging her knees closer to her. She had put on a brown form-fitting coat over the white dress. To the Elf, it complimented her body perfectly.

The journey had been pleasant with the exception of the skirmish and getting hurt, but she was regarded as a companion of equal status by most of the soldiers. Surely she had not missed the indifferent attitude from some of the older Elves, especially Malgelir. With every day closer to the Halls, reality began to haunt her and a nervousness grew stronger within.

"What are you thinking?" Legolas asked.

They had grown closer these few days and their conversation had been nothing but delightful. However, since growing up and living in the dominance of men, she had learnt not to show weakness. "Even if you are afraid, hold your head high." Théodred had said to her when she first received sword training. "Never let your enemy know your fear." But Legolas was not her enemy… was he?

"I… worry about things," she said vaguely. At the Elf's blank expression, she felt the unspoken pressure to elaborate. "I do not know what to expect."

Legolas looked at her; the moonlight embraced her profile. It was sharp but her eyes were soft. Éowyn was still in her early womanhood, young in the age of human and even younger compared to him. She was scared about the unforeseeable future. He wanted to comfort her, though he also saw it grimly. Therefore, he opted to be honest with her.

"It will not be easy living in the court," Legolas said, "there are many Elves that follow strictly the traditions of Eldar. They would despise you, for they regard Men as lower race. They might humiliate you in subtle ways. They could pick on you even though you are right. But there are also those who are more liberal, Elves who have lived among Men and respect them. They will welcome you like a friend, or perhaps even accept you into their family. At the very least, you have me."

He then took her hand. He stared into her big, stunned eyes sincerely. "You can come to me whenever you need." Her hand was smooth but there were callous spots from the training and hard work she had done. Slim and bony her fingers were, and her grip was strong and powerful.

Éowyn was speechless at his candid promise. His eyes were like the sky of Rohan in summer, purely blue. She swallowed hard to restrain a urge within to lean closer. He thinks of me only as a friend. Maybe in their culture, physical touch was not considered indecent when it came to friendship between Elf and Elleth. She shall not be tricked by her confusion of goodwill as affection.

"Thank you," she said. "I hope it wouldn't come to that."

His chest tightened when Éowyn withdrew her hand from his.

The next day Éowyn was restless. Last night her conversation with Legolas had sent her into a sweet dream. However, when they reached the bridge that crossed the forest river, she could see the gate of the Halls. All made of stones, the staircase led to the huge door. The Elves at the Halls were aware of their arrival as the door was opened from the inside. Legolas dismounted and walked in with the parchment, Malgelir followed right behind. At first the Elf Prince wanted to hand the document to Malgelir and let him handle the rest; he wished to introduce Éowyn to the place. However, the councilor importuned he must report to the King first as propriety required. Under the sharp eye of Malgelir, Legolas had no choice but to do so.

The Elves paid no attention to Éowyn as they worked. Some servants came out and took the silk bags into the Halls. They ignored her as if she was invisible. They would not meet her eye nor say any greeting. The empty wagons and horses were led by some of the soldiers to the upper North settlements across the river.

Éowyn did not help, thinking she was not under any command to do so. Deep down, there was a bitter symbolism in helping them unload. It would feel like she was voluntarily giving herself up to the Elves.

The Elves had taken all the silk bags inside and her chest was left alone. She would have to carry it herself. She did not mind since she required little assistance when she was in Edoras in her daily chore.

She dragged the chest to the ground and towards the door. The stairs gave her a challenge but she managed just the same. Luckily she had not put much into the chest other than necessity. She was the last one to enter. The door closed behind her by the guards' magical chants. The thump nearly made her jump.

The entryway was a doom with three passages on the opposite of the gate, patterns were carved on the stone as decorations. There were lamps on the walls and some Elves carried a lantern staff. They worked systematically, sorting out silk bags and grouping them into five piles promptly. Then, they carried them in their arms and set off into different entrances, at the front there was an Elf to light the way for them.

Utterly lost, Éowyn watched them leave in line. One by one they disappeared into the dark passages, and she was there, alone in the chamber. She had slowly refortified the walls around her as they travelled further into the Mirkwood. No matter how much mental preparations she had done, she had never felt so hopeless in her life.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Cave

**Note:** Thank you everyone for the reviews! It motivates me to continue writing. I forgot to include some notes in the first chapter that explains the background of the story:

In this AU, Sauron is defeated the War of the Last Alliance and the ring is destroyed. However, some of his followers are still hiding and waiting for a chance for another Dark Lord. The Woodland Realm has many Elvish settlements here and there, with the city and Elvenking's Halls in the upper part of the forest.

And yes, it is a Éowyn/Legolas with angst before the happy ending. The story rating is changed to M because there will be some explicit scenes in later chapters.

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

* * *

\- Chapter 2: In the Cave

Even though she had foreseen something like this would happen, it didn't lessen her fright to be alone in a wholly new place. Legolas had told her about the great cave; bridges and flets were carved from stones, divided into at least five levels. It would be easy to get lost for visitors. Éowyn wished she had enquired more from the Elf before but there was no turning back now. Either she stayed and rotted or she chose a passage and went in. Maybe she would run into some Elves and she could seek help from them.

Dragging the chest by its handle on the side, she took the one at the centre. She was descending as the ground was sloped. Soon the lights behind her vanished and she was engulfed in complete darkness. With one hand touching the wall, she walked like an old woman. The scraping noises of the chest on the stone floor echoed in the passage.

She had no idea how long she had travelled down or how much time had passed. A panic began to rise and she regulated her breaths to calm herself. She convinced herself there was nothing to be afraid of. What was the worst that could happen? Got lost and left to die in some long-abandoned cellars?

If she indeed was astray, Legolas would come to find her.

A bitter laugh escaped from her mouth. She was being ridiculous. The Elf had left without a word. He had more important business to attend to. He was the Prince after all. It was never his responsibility to care for her. She must get used to the cruel fact that it was no haven here.

At the faint light ahead she rejoiced. Éowyn quickened her pace and was astounded at the sight in front of her. The verbal description of Legolas did not do its justice. She was standing on a platform that divided further into four staircases to various levels and directions. The cave was vast - she could not see the end of it for stone columns were erect all the way through. In this spacious system, there were giant archways with concave ribbon patterns. On the stone walls there were cantilevered balconies. Staircases intersected with stone columns, in which chambers were built. Platforms were linked by bridges. She heard the rivers running at the bottom. In the centre stood a majestic pavilion. It was hollowed out from a huge stone column in the middle. If not for the plants and flowers that were growing along its pillars, Éowyn would think of it more like an enlarged bird cage. Numerous lamps were hanging from the ceiling to illuminate the way. She wondered if there was ever a map that could detail all of them. A light breeze brushed her face and hair; even underground, the air was fresh.

Spectacular, but also frigid and suffocating. Éowyn inhaled deeply. The cold air filled her lungs. This was going to be her home until Thranduil released her. Her love for the expanse as Rohirrim would have to be restrained.

Some distance away, her eyes caught a group of give Elves moving on some bridges. She wanted to seek them out and enquire about the whereabouts of the Elvenking. Yet the problem was there were so many bridges and staircases that she couldn't calculate which route could lead her to them. The system was too complex for the new arrival.

Thinking that she would not let it triumph, she took her chest and picked the far left staircase. She would find her way in the end as long as she started her first step.

In fact, she was over-optimistic. She was being cheated by the illusion that she could go where she saw in the vast cave. How dreadfully wrong she was. Always she could see Elves strolling or guards patrolling, but she could never reach them. She wanted to shout for help, yet it would not be proper for her to disturb the peace of the cave. After taking countless turns and roundabouts, her cheerful demeanor slipped away and was replaced by fright.

"_Look, a woman!_"

"_What is she doing here in the palace?"_

"_She is the new plaything of the King, I have heard."_

Éowyn was on a platform attached to a stone column when she heard the Elvish whispers. She swung about but to her surprise, there was no one. How so that she could hear them but could not see them?

Just as she was struggling to work out the mystery, an Elf had crept behind her and gave her a scare when he spoke. "Lady of Rohan?"

She swirled around too quickly that she stumbled and almost tripped over the edge of the platform. With years of sparring, however, her body balanced on instinct and so prevented her from falling to her death.

She swore to Valar that she could hear derisive laughter, but the Elf in front of her was expressionless. He looked down at her due to his height and she saw the distaste in his eyes.

"I am Éowyn of Rohan." She said, holding her head high.

"Follow me. The King awaits in the throne room." He announced and walked ahead without looking back.

Éowyn swiftly hauled her chest and strode after the Elf. They turned left and right that she couldn't pinpoint which direction they were heading, only that she knew they were going up. The entrance she had come from was now levels below them. After crossing some bridges, they entered a large passage with lamps installed above their heads. The stone wall was carved with battle scenes. Éowyn scanned them; it depicted the Elves in the War of the Last Alliance, a tale that she knew by heart.

When they were young, Éomer and she would pick up their swords and ride on their ponies, pretending they were fighting the evil Sauron who wished to rule the Middle-Earth. Their tutor would be the enemy and they would defeat him and gain renown. Songs would be created to praise their deeds and they would be loved by their people for they saved them from wickedness. Éowyn smiled at the memory but it soon faded at the last scene of Oropher falling in battle. It reminded her of her father, dying under the hands of Orcs, and her mother crumbled to illness and death of a breaking heart.

True that the War of the Last Alliance had destroyed Sauron, his minions were still in the wild, hiding and waiting their chances. Éowyn couldn't feel anything stronger than her hatred for those revolting creatures. They had taken her parents and had been keeping Théodred and Éomer away from home. With years of effort they still plagued the Middle-Earth like pests.

At the end of the passage, she came to a waiting room. At the front was a double door made of stone engraved with floral patterns. There was a smaller passage on each side. The Elf turned to her and commanded, "Wait here until you are summoned."

Éowyn nodded. The Elf had already disappeared into one of the passage like he did not desire to be in the same room with her. The first taste of what's coming in the future.

She stopped in the middle of the room and sat on her chest. Indeed the healing salve from Galassiel was working magic on her bruise and wound, but her legs protested with soreness.

Staring at the double door, she would soon meet her new King - abruptly she was aware of her appearance. She must look ragged with days of travel. She only washed shortly at the healing talan. And her hair! She shouldn't let them loose. It probably resembled a bird nest now. She was the face of Rohan here in the Elvenking's Halls and she would present her best behaviors. At the moment, she urgently needed to find her comb and hairpin.

As Éowyn was rummaging her chest, inside the throne room Legolas was reporting the tribute escort in details to Thranduil.

"My son!" His father welcomed him warmly and walked down from the dais. He dressed in a delicate silver tunic with a high collar, weaved from elvish silks. The red leaves crown above his golden hair empowered him.

Legolas smiled at Thranduil. To most, the King was disciplined among his people and hostile to those who did him wrong. The welfare of the Wood Elves was always his first priority, and this resulted in his distrust of outsiders and the lack of involvement in business outside Woodland Realm. On the other hand, he loved his family. His father was killed in battle and his wife had long sailed to Valinor. Legolas was the only one remained in Middle-Earth and the exclusive receiver of Thranduil's love.

They hugged briefly and Thranduil inspected his son up and down, satisfied that Legolas had not suffered any injury. Although he knew everything in his realm with trees and animals as his ears and eyes, he asked him about his journey.

Legolas knew that too, so he mentioned them blandly.

"The old forest road is much used by travellers so we did not expect bandits there. They were possibly people from further South."

"This is concerning news," The King nodded apprehensively. He loathed those who disrespected his rule and the bandits must be cleared, for the travellers often paid handsomely for their safety in the woods and he would like to keep the gold and silver coming. "This matter will be discussed in tomorrow's council."

Legolas held up the parchment that listed all tributary items from Rohan. Thranduil took it with a smile. He was proud of his son to complete an important task.

"Is everything settled?"

"Yes. The items are being transported into the cellars. Malgelir and the guards are taking the horses and wagons back to the city." Legolas reported. As they were on this topic, he seized his chance to express his discomfort about Éowyn. "Father, why do you require lady Éowyn's presence here?"

"Bronweth is leaving next week as she is marrying an Elf from Imladris. I need a replacement." Thranduil quirked a brow.

He shook his head. "Father, do not play games with me. You hate Men. You only tolerate them because they keep to their business and they help you find white gems and brew fine wine. There are plenty servants to choose from. You don't need her specifically."

"We have defeated Sauron; but his evil spawns are still waiting for a chance to bring their master back. All these years their numbers have not ceased. We have deployed more guards to defend their border five years ago. If not for their desperation, I would not let my people fight for Men's sake. I want Théoden knows they are greatly in debt to us. His niece is just a small sacrifice I ask from him. We have suffered losses, and I believe even the Lady of Rohan cannot pay for their lives."

Thranduil spoke plainly. His anger had driven him to harsh honesty. Théoden once knelt before him and begged for his aid. And for that, he had lost many great warriors. The court had already shown an interest in termination of the agreement.

Taking his dear niece and having her as a servant pacified the underlying vexation among the court members. Furthermore, it was a humiliation to Théoden to remind him what a weak King he was. Thranduil's pleasure derived from his misery.

"So you take the great treasure from Rohan and have her pain as entertainment?"

The Elvenking paused and stared into his son's blue eyes. He knew Legolas's deep bonds with Men - he had had many friends outside the Woodland Realm and it grew more difficult to have him stayed in the Halls as he went on his never-ending adventures. His love for his only son was too great. He could sense the darkness was waiting and Legolas must be protected. Having a human lady at court would ensure Legolas's stay. The Elf Prince was too sympathetic.

Legolas could not be cowed; if they continued to quarrel, conceivably he would sneak away with the lady and wander for decades before returning. So he said in a calm tone, hinting he wanted to let go of the matter. "It is only to let her witness how much we still grieve for our loved ones."

Legolas was not pleased but he decided not to dwell on it. His father was obstinate like the Shieldmaiden of Rohan. He feared that harm will find Éowyn, living in the Halls where most Elves disliked Men. Initially he planned to travel to Imladris to visit Arwen and her brothers for the Durufuin after the mission. Now he had to abandon the trip and stay to help Éowyn as he had promised. The newfound purpose invigorated him.

"Let it be clear to you and your court - I have offered her my friendship. I would defend her if they have done her wrong." Legolas declared.

"The Lady of Rohan is not a guest but a handmaiden to attend my needs. For that, I have already done her wrong in your eyes."

"Father - "

A servant interrupted them with the announcement. "My King, my Prince, the lady is waiting outside."

Thranduil sent the servant to open the door. He smiled to Legolas who looked grim. "Let us welcome the lady to the palace."

Éowyn hastily combed her hair into orders and pulled most to the back with a hairpin. She decided to take off her thick coat and revealed a brown bodice on top of the white dress. After stuffing the coat into the chest and closing the lid, she looked down at herself and thought the mix of Rohirric bodice and the elvish dress was rather disagreeable to the eye, especially with the two odd colors. Deemed the air was warm, she unlaced her bodice with flying fingers. She kept her belt and her sword.

Just as she finished putting the piece of clothing into the chest, the stone door opened. Éowyn straightened and kept her head low. She was going to meet the King as representation of Rohan and the decorum must be strictly complied.

"Lady of Rohan, the Elvenking will see you now."

Her heart was jumping so fast her chest couldn't contain it. The strong poundings weakened her ears that she barely registered the announcement. Took in a rugged breath she steadied herself and strutted in.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw Legolas standing on the left and she controlled herself not to look at that direction. Her head remained low and she stopped in front of Thranduil just two steps away.

"Éowyn of Rohan is yours to command, King Thranduil." Éowyn bowed lowly, then knelt and offered him her naked sword with lifted hands.

The Elvenking touched the sword on her palms, "I accept your service and welcome you into my palace. From now on, you are a handmaiden of my household."

She knew she would be reduced to household duties in the Halls but actually hearing it stung her self-esteem. Éowyn swallowed her pride and rose after the King removed his hand from the sword.

"As you are now part of my court, you might look into my eyes when I address you." Thranduil said, his voice smooth but emotionless.

"Yes, my King." Éowyn sheathed the weapon and locked eyes with him.

Elves did not age, therefore the Elvenking appeared of similar age with Legolas in early twenties and they could be mistaken as brothers. Unlike Legolas's blue and young eyes, his were grey with years of wisdom. He was taller - and his posture spoke of authority and a sacredness that demanded respect. If she did not know, Éowyn would think of him a merciless deity descended to Middle-Earth. The red leaves crown softened his lineament with the natural peace.

She held her gaze with Thranduil when he said, "It gladdens me to see such a fair thing in my court."

"It is my honor to serve you, my King." Out of fear, Éowyn looked away; the Elvenking's stare was penetrative as if he could read her thoughts.

Éowyn risked a look at Legolas, who had held his tongue and silently watched their exchange. He was pleased that Thranduil had not been mean to the lady, as she had impressed his father with the sword and her appearance. His mind drew back to the day they departed from village at the Mountains' foot. Once again she looked like an Elleth in the throne room.

"My Head of Household Orthoron will take you to your chambers. He will be in charge of training and giving you daily assignments." Thranduil said.

"Yes, my King." She bowed and took leave.

As she exited the throne room, footsteps followed right behind her. Until they were in the waiting room with the stone door closed, Legolas tapped her shoulder to stop her. Éowyn turned. In front of him stood a woman, unprotected in a strange place with no one to rely on.

Legolas tipped her chin up. Her green eyes were stern with spirits.

"You have done excellent, Éowyn." He praised, thinking that his father was impressed by her attitude and action. At the very least, Thranduil had not taunted or teased her.

"Mere start of a new chapter," Éowyn stepped away so that the chest of belongings was between them, her back straight. Again she pulled up the wall around her and was ready to face whatever challenges were thrown at her.

Legolas sighed heavily. It was difficult to see her pretending she could fight the whole world alone. He wondered what kind of life she had led in Edoras to make her such a woman.

"I am sorry I couldn't speak with you earlier when we arrived at the Halls. I was told to meet my father at once. Did you get lost coming here?" Legolas said, already missing the contact.

"You have duties to attend to, I understand thoroughly. I did get lost trying to find my way but a servant came and led me here." The bitterness on her tongue lingered when she referred Thranduil as her King.

"Shall I show you around? The cave can be frustrating to newcomers." Legolas offered. It could be intimidating and the presence of a friend could ease the anxiety.

"I believe the Head of Household is waiting."

Éowyn looked past his shoulder; he followed her glance and an Elf was standing by the small door on the left.

Orthoron was a rigid Elf who abided by the rules. He remembered how he ruined his childhood by forbidding him to go outside. It wasn't fun for a child with a heart longed for adventures. It wasn't until Legolas reached one hundred years old that he was allowed to explore the city around the Halls with guards. He had served in the Halls even before Legolas was born.

His face was even more serious than Thranduil with the angular jaw, Éowyn thought. The black hair and dark eyes made him a sulk figure.

Orthoron's voice was gruff. "Prince Legolas," he bowed, then directed his attention to her. "You must be Éowyn. Follow me to your chambers and I will explain on the way."

"Yes, my lord," Éowyn said.

As she dragged her chest like she did before, Orthoron frowned deeply at the cracking noise on the floor. Legolas skipped and snatched the chest from her hand.

Éowyn fought for it and glared at him. Did he want Orthoron to think of her weak that she couldn't even carry a chest of items on her own?

"Let Prince Legolas help you with the belongings." Although Éowyn of Rohan was a strong woman, she carried less weight than an Elf. Orthoron considered the Prince was well-mannered for he took care of a lady's need. Also, he couldn't stand the terrible screeches of the wooden chest on the floor.

Since Orthoron had spoken, Éowyn ceased to protest. Before she followed the Head of Household, she looked back and huffed angrily at Legolas. Innocently he shrugged and the three of them departed to the servant quarters. The passage led them down and soon they were back in the vast cave clearing with platforms and stairs and bridges. Elves were everywhere; they were sitting by the platforms, chatting and sewing. Some had opened the windows of their flets and were listening to an alluring song by an Elleth and a harp played by an Elf. The beautiful voice echoed with the sound of running river at the background. Éowyn mused when she was lost, she might have ventured into another world. The atmosphere was drastically different.

And she had not missed the curious and impassive glances towards her. Suddenly Éowyn was alerted at the fact that Legolas was carrying her chest. What must they think of her - a spoiled woman who ordered their Prince around? She looked back at Legolas with concern. The Elf seemed not care about the stares they attracted and smiled at her when they locked eyes. He held the chest tighter than before as if to tell her there was no way she would have it back. Éowyn huffed at him again and quickly turned to catch up with Orthoron, who walked at a fast pace.

"You must remember the location of every room. As for the route, just memorize one or two is enough. The cave has five levels, in addition cellars on the bottom with the river. The throne room and the King's apartments are on the highest level that we refer as the first. The lowest is the fifth." Orthoron explained. Éowyn tried to keep track on the route while listening.

Éowyn counted that they were now in the third level. They entered a short passage on the stone wall to reach a servant's hall that could accommodate at least a hundred people. They then turned left, passing many intersections until they got to a tall hallway. From there extended three corridors and Orthoron took the far right.

There were rooms on each side of the corridor and the doors were decorated with fresh flowers of the season, picked by the room's occupant. They walked until they were at the end of the corridor. The single door that did not have any flower.

Orthoron took out rings of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He entered first to switch on the light for them. Éowyn tentatively walked in; the bed chamber had no window but small holes for ventilation. The bed was in the middle on the left with a dressing table and a chair on the right. Beyond the dressing table at the corner was the entrance to the bath chamber. Legolas put her chest next to the bed as Éowyn explored the bath. There were a basin and a tub. Overall, the chambers were small but simple and neat. It had everything she needs.

"Thank you, my lord." Éowyn said to both Orthoron and Legolas. "Might I allow a moment to settle?"

"I shall come again before dinner." Orthoron held the door for Legolas, who seemed reluctant to leave.

"I will get you a healer to look at the wound tonight." Legolas quickly said and left with Orthoron.

Éowyn flopped down on the bed. She was tired. Scared. Relieved. Various emotions were boiling within her, threatening to spill over. Everything was new; she was excited to learn about the elvish culture but also terrified to live in a place where she had no kin. It was more than being a handmaiden to the Elvenking; a Rohirrim woman in the palace of Elves, everything she did was a sample of Rohirric conducts and could be utilized for politics. A cage, as she had used to consider Edoras. Now she wasn't so sure if the cage was a physical thing that she could escape from.

She intended to rest for a moment before getting up and sorting the items in her chest, but the day had been taxing and she slept until Orthoron knocked on her door.

Éowyn shot up from the bed and hurried to greet him. She smiled shyly as she combed her hair with her hands. "Is it time for dinner?"

Orthoron noticed her unkempt hair. "The dinner is an hour later. First I want to walk you through the servant quarters."

"Of course," Éowyn said and turned off the light.

During the way they encountered several Elves. They all bowed politely to Orthoron and ignored Éowyn. She was happy for that because she was afraid to see the contempt in their eyes.

"These intersections lead to storage areas. Do you read Sindarin?"

"No," Éowyn shook her head.

"You must start to learn. Everything is marked in our language. You see here," She only caught it when Orthoron pointed it out. There was a tiny stone plate at the top of the passage entrance. "It writes _herb_. Further down there will be more intersections with plates to indicate which storage it leads to. Every passage has a plate like this."

"Oh," Éowyn muttered. She could read and write Rohirric language just barely; the Rohirrim passed down history with songs and tales. There were not many textual materials. Éomer and she only learned enough as they were of House of Eorl. She would have to pour all her effort into studying Elvish so that she would not get lost in the stone maze.

"I can lend you some books," the Elf offered.

"That would be helpful, my lord." Éowyn replied.

They got to the servant's hall. Six long tables were set parallel in two lines, another one up against the wall. Elves who had finished their duties were socializing with drinks. At one corner, some were taking short breaks from work, smoking from their pipes. This time they did not bow, only nodded at Orthoron briefly and returned to their drinks and pipes.

He led her to the kitchen. The cooks and kitchen maids were busy with the dinner so the Head of Household was not bothered with the introduction. He simply told her where the pots were kept or where plates and cups could be found. Of course, the King's and Prince's were separately stored in cabinets in their apartments.

Connected with more passages they got to the washroom. In the centre there was a well and several buckets to pump water from the river. Around the well and the edge of room, small holes were drilled for water flows. They washed here then dried in an adjacent area.

Éowyn made mental notes on every place. Orthoron took her to a passage from the washroom and they were back to the cave clearing.

"The Prince's apartment are on the second with nobility and court member quarters. You can access them through various route within the servant quarters. The guard quarters are on the fourth level. Others, such as invited guests, would reside in telain here in the clearing."

Éowyn asked many questions concerning the locations and functions of some places, and Orthoron answered them all with ease. The Head of Household had a thorough understanding of the Halls that made Éowyn wonder if there was anything he did not know.

Then they were back to the servant's hall. More Elves had gathered and three tables were fully occupied. They were enjoying the evening meals with their friends. A table full of food and drinks had been set with tableware on the side.

Éowyn's stomach churned at the prospect of meeting all the new Elves. The guards on the escort mission had been friendly but she wasn't sure about those who live in the Halls.

Orthoron suggested, "You can have meals in your room. Many Elves do so when they desire a moment of peace."

Though his voice and his face were stolid, Éowyn detected a subtle kindness. She smiled at him sincerely. "I will take it to my room tonight."

"Be here tomorrow first hour after dawn. Bronweth will teach you about your duties to the King."

"Yes, my lord." Éowyn bowed and Orthoron left her to her own device.

The servants must have known her arrival beforehand for they were not surprised to see a human among them but were inquisitive about her. Some Elves had come up to her but they couldn't speak Westron, nor could Éowyn speak Elvish. So they returned to their table with a look of disappointment. She hoped she had not insulted them and earned herself a bad impression on the first day.

Éowyn headed straight to the table with food. She was starving. The vegetables and fruits were fresh. She spooned some into her plate along with rabbit stew. Filled the cup with water, she took her food back to the room.

She finished her meals quickly and proceeded to arrange her chest. As she was folding her clothes, there was a light knock on the door.

When she opened the door, it was Legolas beaming warmly at her. Behind him there was another Elf.

"Please come in," Éowyn invited them but was uncomfortable that there was only one chair.

"This is Hissael, an extremely knowledgeable healer." Legolas introduced. Hissael appeared wise with a keen smile.

Éowyn greeted, "Master Hissael," she then said to Legolas, "you need not do this. I am much better and feels no wrong."

"Master Galassiel has ordered me to have a healer to look at your injury. I would not betray her confidence in me." Legolas smirked.

Éowyn smiled at his playful mood and sat on the bed as Hissael instructed. The Elf asked her permission and she lifted her dress. Hissael worked gently and took off her dressing. He was happy at her recovery.

"Master Galassiel has done a great work on you."

Legolas had turned his face away when the healer was treating her. Hearing that Éowyn was almost fully recovered, he silently praised Galassiel's skills.

"Thank you, Master Hissael." Éowyn covered her legs and said to Legolas "You shouldn't bother Master Hissael to tend me." Still, her heart swelled with warmth that the Elf Prince remembered her injury and called a healer for her. No one had done so other than her dry-nurse when she was young and her family.

Hissael waved at her fondly. "It is my pleasure to meet you, my lady. I haven't seen Prince Legolas so frantic with worry before!"

"You exaggerate. I did not fret."

"I was there when you were still in your mother's belly, Legolas. I know what's in your head when you came and asked me to tend the lady's injury." The healer puffed.

Legolas was blushing at the healer's words. "I didn't know you have learnt the magic of mind reading. What else have you gotten yourself in?"

Amused by their banter, Éowyn couldn't help but laugh, the first time she truly did so after the late autumn feast at Helm's Deep. Legolas was glad to hear her melodious laughter and he wasn't frustrated by Hissael's words any longer. The healer had watched him grew and he couldn't hide anything from the wise Elf. The risk of having Hissael expose his secret was worth it if he could hear her laugh more often.

Legolas then tried to get Hissael back to his study. The healer was compiling some books when he came for him. "Hissael, I think your work is waiting to be finished."

"Oh! Now that you mention my work," the healer showed no intention to leave, to Legolas's disappointment. He looked at Éowyn like a daughter. "Do you practice healing in your house, Éowyn? Can I call you Éowyn?"

"Of course, Master Hissael." Éowyn was slightly startled when Hissael took her hand. "Alas, I am no healer, though I have helped treating wounds and collecting herbs."

"That's good! I am writing a book about the art of healing; an encyclopedia for Elves and Men. I will think about whether to include Dwarfs' methods later on. Your experience would be helpful to my book since I am not allowed to travel far, _by the annoying King's order,_ and no human has graced this palace before." Hissael spoke enthusiastically, livid for his favourite subjects.

Éowyn looked at Legolas for the rescue. She was glad for the invitation but she wouldn't dare agree before she figured out the political situation in the Halls. Being cautious was the right thing to do. The Elf knew instantly and took Hissael's arm and made him let go of her hand.

"Come, Hissael, you are disturbing her rest!" Legolas urged and tugged the other Elf out of her room. Before Hissael was forced to leave, he said to Éowyn. "Think about my offer!"

She watched them struggled against each other, but Legolas was stronger and he successfully pushed Hissael out to the corridor. Éowyn trailed behind them. Legolas winked at her with an impish grin and continued to argue with the healer in Elvish as they left.

Shut the door behind her, Éowyn allowed herself a moment to relish the moment she had with Legolas.

The night she spent arranging her items in the chambers. After that, as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

There wasn't a window and they were in a cave. Without the sun and the moon Éowyn couldn't tell the time when she woke. Rapidly she changed into a more comfortable Rohirric light blue dress and her brown bodice and tied her hair tidily. Prepared to face the new day, Éowyn walked to the servant's hall. On the way she greeted the Elves the best she could; Legolas had taught her some phrases when they travelled. Few returned the greetings with a smile. Most Elves just ignored her completely.

Determined not to get hurt by their reactions, Éowyn hurried to the hall. Breakfast had been served. Before she started searching, an Elleth waved at her from a table. Éowyn approached the elf woman politely.

"I am Bronweth," the Elleth said in Westron, "get yourself some food."

Feeling she was being ordered, Éowyn went still due to her hunger. She would not work with an empty stomach. She picked some bread and cheese with a cup of water and sat next to Bronweth, who edged her seat and plates inches away.

In awkward silence they ate. When Bronweth finished, she returned her plate and cup.

"Come. The King is about to rise. We are already late."

Éowyn had to steal another bite before she abandoned her breakfast. Bronweth trod in a pace that Éowyn had to skip to catch up. They headed into a passage before the kitchen. To Éowyn it was completely new, but she knew they were slowly ascending to the King's apartments. At the end they entered the serving chamber with a table and cabinets and a well on the side. There was a door on the other end. Bronweth got a wood tray from the table.

"Fetch some water and fill the silver basin." She ordered as she opened one of the cabinets and picked clean towels out.

Éowyn did the pumping quickly and got the basin half filled. Bronweth walked out of the chamber as she instructed her. "The King rises every morning the second hour after dawn. Towels and water must be prepared before that."

The King's apartment was a long gallery with chambers on the sides. The stone wall was carved beautifully with various portraits and paintings. However, Éowyn has no time to appreciate them; Bronweth told her the function of each room as they strode past: there was the study, sitting room, and library. The deeper area would be his antechamber, bedchamber, and bathhouse. Éowyn took to heart the location of each room.

They stopped in front of the antechamber where two guards were on duty. They let them in without question and Éowyn was in awe by the elegant decoration. It wasn't luxurious but the design was exquisite and peaceful. There was a balcony that could be accessed from the antechamber and the bedchamber.

Bronweth walked straight into the King's bedchamber and put down the tray and towels on the dressing table nearby. Éowyn did the same with the basin and lowered her head to wait aside as the Elleth went up to the resting Thranduil.

"My King, it is time to rise." She said with a bow.

As Legolas mentioned before, Elves did not really sleep; they rested with eyes closed with rarity of dreaming. Thranduil, only in his tight leggings, sat up from the bed and walked to the dressing table, washing his face with the water and towel.

"Come!" Bronweth commanded Éowyn to go with her to the closet. She hadn't seen this many of tunics, leggings, breeches, robes and cloaks; they were mostly of silver color. The Elleth handed her a tunic, a pair of breeches and a silvery robe with embroidery, using her as a human hanger. She hushed her when Éowyn waited for her next instruction. "You know how to dress your King, don't you?"

Éowyn swallowed her complaint and anger. She was not an ignorant girl - she knew how dressing worked. The attitude of Bronweth was infuriating. She treated her like… her pet to order around!

"My King," She went to Thranduil when he had done the washing, dare not look up because the Elvenking was half naked. As she held out the tunic for him, Thranduil took off his leggings and said at her rosy cheeks. "Need not be shy, Éowyn. I believe you have seen naked men before."

When she joined Théodred's Éored sparring contest at the Eastfold, she had seen soldiers naked as they headed for the river to clean. She was not shy about that for it showed strengths and powers. However, she felt he was implying something degenerating and she decided to ignore his comment.

As Thranduil put on the robe, from a jewelry box Bronweth took out the crown.

"Take the tray and basin away. Prepare the table in the sitting room. Our King is having breakfast with the Prince." The Elleth said and carefully placed the crown down for Thranduil, inspecting the red leaves and arranging them in place.

Despite the fury inside her, Éowyn did what she was told: she carried both the tray with used towels and the basin back to the serving chamber. In the short time the breakfast plates were placed on the table, waiting to be served. After pouring away the water and throwing the towels in the basket, she looked for the silverware and crockery. They were of the finest craftsmanship with intricate patterns in gold. With a small cloth, she cautiously removed the sets from the cabinet and put them on a large silver tray.

She went to the sitting room and turned on the lights. Arranging the sets on the table, Thranduil arrived with Bronweth.

The Elleth scorned her, "Hurry! You must prepare everything before our lord arrives. Where is the food?"

Little time she had to work with, Éowyn quickly apologized. Then she swiftly grabbed the food plates and the wine vessel from the serving chamber. Under Bronweth's judgmental eyes and Thranduil's indifference, she placed the plates and poured two cups of wine. Just as she retreated to the back of the room for Thranduil to enjoy his breakfast, Legolas burst in.

"Father. Bronweth. Éowyn." Legolas greeted them one by one and subtly smiled at Éowyn. He was in his travelling attire. He took the seat next to Thranduil and began to grab the food into his plate.

"You went out this morning?" Thranduil asked, sipping on the wine.

"To the stables to see the horses." Legolas said.

Éowyn refilled their cup twice during the course of breakfast, ignoring the staring from Legolas. It was strange to have him seen her like this. She felt short in the presence of other Elves.

"I sent a messenger to Edoras this morning about the lost horses. Hopefully they return to their homeland safely." Legolas stole a sideway glance at Éowyn; she was looking on the floor but he knew she was listening.

"We can add loss to next year's amount." Thranduil sighed. "Are you going to leave soon for Imladris's Durufuin?"

Legolas shook his head. "I am staying this year."

"Oh," Thranduil raised his brow in faux surprise. "That's the first time in five hundred years. Is there a particular reason?"

"Father," Legolas warned him. He knew Thranduil was bitter about him spending the festivals away from home. The feast held in the name of celebration was in truth a battlefront of politics. The councilors and court ladies flattered him for he was the Prince; but his friends and Elves in Imladris and Lothlórien treated him as equal.

Thinking his scheme of bringing the Rohan lady to the Halls worked, Thranduil simpered.

Éowyn cleaned the table and took the food away after they finished eating. Legolas wanted to talk to her but considered it a bad timing. He noticed how Bronweth looked at her with disdain. The fair lady that he had travelled with was now reserved and cold, like the first day they met by the river Anduin. He missed her companionship and the time when they would talk about everything and nothing at night up among the trees.

Legolas would like to take Éowyn to visit the city in the forest around the Halls. The Elves from there were more friendly. However, Bronweth would not release her until late tonight and she might need more time to adjust her new life here. A better timing he must wait.

Thranduil kissed his brows before he left for the councils. Legolas was going back to the city for archery practice.

For the rest of the day, Éowyn listened to the commands of Bronweth: cleaning the silverware and crockery until they were spotless, dusting the King's apartments, getting wines from the cellars for later use, collecting fresh fruits from the kitchen to serve as snacks, preparing bath before dinner, attending the King as he retired to his chamber, and washing the towels and garments and drying them at the night so that she could retrieve them the next morning. When Bronweth finally released her, Éowyn suspected it was already midnight. The servant's hall was empty and quiet as she collapsed onto a chair. She had missed dinner and her stomach groaned in discomfort.

Back in Edoras she had had a busy day when it came to celebrations or tending wounds of returned soldiers. Yet she was not supervised under the ireful eye of an Elleth. Bronweth was domineering and she demanded Éowyn to follow her every word. A single mistake she would throw at her sarcastic remarks and she could not rebuff at all. Éowyn was drained of energy. Sadly Bronweth would monitor her four more days before the Elleth left for Rivendell. Four more days of pure agony.

Éowyn sneaked into the kitchen. It was late indeed for the kitchen was also empty. She looked around for food and found some bread on the counter. She grabbed one and noiselessly walked back to her chambers. However, as she reached the hallway, she spotted a tall figure standing in front of her door. Who could that be?

She walked, hiding the bread at the back. It was Orthoron in his cloak.

"Lord Orthoron," she bowed.

"I am here to give you the books. They are in Westron written by Gondorian scholars." In his hands there were five books bound in leathers.

"Thank you, my lord." Éowyn said and struggled to take all the books with one hand.

"Are you trying to hide the bread from me?"

Éowyn gasped; she thought she had hidden it well. She muttered in defense. "This isn't what you think." She wasn't stealing food!

"I wouldn't consider it theft." Orthoron assured her and added when Éowyn was trying not to grimace. "Bronweth is conscientious in every detail, that's why the King has kept her for two thousand years. I admit she is not always agreeable. She can be harsh to newcomers… and Men."

"Thank you for your understanding, my lord." Éowyn could tell he was sympathetic and was trying to comfort her. "Lady Bronweth is devoted to serving our King and I understand her eagerness to show me how everything is done. She is to leave in four days and wants to see the duties are handled by good hands."

Deep down Orthoron was impressed by her reply. Bronweth had planned to depart for her betrothed many times before but she couldn't find her replacement due to her high standard. He knew how hard she pushed the new handmaiden to her limit today. So far Bronweth had not complained about Éowyn to him. And the clever reply earned her more liking in his heart.

"Let me help you with the door then," he offered and Éowyn gladly thanked him. She was happy that Orthoron seemed pleased with her and she believed the Head of Household had a soft heart that not many knew of.

Éowyn put the books down and dove into the bread.

The next four days, as Éowyn had predicted, were full of labor and orders from Bronweth. The physical works she did not mind; Bronweth was not hostile, but her sardonic comments really made her angry. Sometimes she had to stop working and take deep breaths so that she could control the raging Shieldmaiden inside her. Because of Bronweth, she didn't have time to study the books Orthoron gave her just yet. Éowyn concentrated on the works and details instead of the Elleth. She was leaving and probably they wouldn't see each other again.

Finally after the terrible trainings, on the last day Bronweth let her go early for evening meals. Orthoron summoned her after that.

"You ask for me, my lord?" Éowyn stood inside his study; she had never seen so many books in her life.

"Bronweth is leaving on the morrow. She is pleased about you."

"She does?" Eyes widened, Éowyn couldn't believe him.

"She didn't exactly say that," Orthoron said, "but I feel it from her words. She is reluctant to acknowledge your excellent progress."

_That's enough for me,_ Éowyn thought.

"I have talked to the King and we all consider you ready to be delegated the duties of handmaiden. There are details I need to inform you about." Orthoron signaled her to sit down.

Éowyn was proud of herself; she had shown her ability to learn and adapt. She was resolute to change the Elves' mind about her.

"Bronweth has instructed you through the daily attendance to the King's needs. If the King is to travel or there is particular occasion, I will brief you first. You can ask for rest day but you must inform me so that I can make arrangement. The start of each week you will receive the King's schedule. You do not receive orders from anyone else other than me or the King."

"I understand," Éowyn said as she was handed a piece of paper. She guiltily glanced at Orthoron; the schedule has already been translated into Westron. She recognized a few words.

She could speak the Common Speech but could not read or write it.

"You have any question?" Orthoron asked. He didn't notice her inner struggle.

"No, my lord. I shall resume my duty."

The night ended well for the first time she attended Thranduil by herself. Once she was done washing and drying them in the nearby room, she would be done for the day.

"Éowyn!" Legolas called her softly from the entrance of the washroom.

She was collecting the washed towels and clothes into the basket. She turned to see the Elf coming towards her. "You shouldn't be here, Legolas." She said lowly, afraid that other servants in the room could hear them, though her mood improved greatly on the sight of the Elf Prince.

"There isn't a place in the palace I cannot go," Legolas joked but he became serious the next second. "I wanted to see you. How do you fare?"

"Everything is going well," Éowyn left other part unsaid._ If my inability to read doesn't count._

"I just talked to Orthoron and he mentioned about burrowing you some books on Sindarin." Legolas trailed after her when she went to the drying room with the basket.

"Lord Orthoron is generous," she said and started to hang the towels and clothes through the sticks.

"I could help with that. Sindarin can be difficult for beginners." Legolas suggested. When he heard about Éowyn learning Sindarin, he thought it would be an opportunity to spend more time with the intriguing lady.

Éowyn's eyes brightened: it would be wonderful to have Legolas as her tutor. She doubted Orthoron's books helped when she couldn't read Westron in the first place. The secret of her illiteracy brought her great shame among the educated Elves.

"Would you do that?" She clutched tight on the wet clothes, trying to hide her interest.

Legolas smiled happily at her question. "If you ask nicely."

Thinking the Elf was teasing her, Éowyn laughed a little. "I have nothing to repay you."

"Your company is enough," Legolas said with honesty. With her he could openly say his mind without worrying his words being twisted.

Éowyn blushed and turned around so that he wouldn't see it, pretending to continue her work.

"When can we start?" She asked.

"How about tonight?" Legolas proposed.

"Brilliant," Éowyn felt energetic as she discovered a new goal in life. She was eager to learn Elvish so that she could read the schedule and get directions in the palace on her own. Moreover, she might be able to hear what they said about her, for Elves would assume she did not know their language.

Secretly, she wouldn't even admit to herself that being with Legolas brought her comfort.

"I will get us some snacks. Learning can be weary." Legolas smirked and went ahead to the kitchen as Éowyn was nearly finished with the hanging.

They met at her chambers; Legolas was carrying a large bowl of pudding and a plate of fruits. She raised a questioning eyebrow on the dessert. The Elf Prince simply shrugged, "the Head of Kitchen loves to spoil me."

"Oh I forgot about the chair!" Éowyn exclaimed as they entered.

"You should sit down after a day of hard work." Legolas said and put down the snack on the dressing table. There were only a comb, a small mirror and some hairpins. "Where are the books?"

"Here," Éowyn went to the chest and took them out. The past days had been hectic that she didn't have time for them. They were skillfully bound in leather and well kept that leaving them out to gather dust should be a punishable crime.

Legolas flipped through them and hummed his approval. "Orthoron has picked them wisely. They are books for children. A dictionary too, though it covers only a small range of vocabulary. Not very useful in daily conversation."

She fidgeted and tugged a smile. She was so nervous - would Legolas laugh at her when she told him she couldn't read Westron?

_Something is wrong_, Éowyn's posture was vacillating, observed by Legolas. She was deciding something and he wanted to tell her it would be fine to tell him. There was an uncontrollable desire to gain her trust.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" He asked tenderly.

"You must think of me foolish," Éowyn suspired. When the Elf looked at her with the soft expression, she couldn't deny him the truth. "It is shameful for me to admit it, but… I do not know Westron, Legolas. I do not know how to read or write it!" She threw her arms up in despair and dropped onto her bed. A Shieldmaiden she could wield a sword and fight, but she could not write verse or recite poetry like Elves did. She felt uncultivated in comparison to Legolas, who could fight and sing and speak various languages fluently.

"There is no shame in that," Legolas sat down next to her. He couldn't believe the fierce lady was devastated by her lack of knowledge. "You are young, only walking on this earth for twenty three summers while we Elves have lived at least a thousand years. We have much more time than you to learn and master."

Éowyn shook her head. "Being young is not an excuse. I am of House of Eorl, a noble lady in Rohan! What would the court think if they know I am uneducated?"

From this side he couldn't see her face, so he knelt in front of her. Her face was dark and troubled, making her look extremely youthful. He took her hands and stared into her doubtful eyes. "What's more important is your character, Éowyn. You are not defined by your knowledge but your deeds. Your willingness to learn is respectable."

"Your words bring great comfort to me, Legolas." Éowyn was deeply moved and motivated. She shall not think of herself so low; if she poured her heart into learning, she would prove to them her quality.

She felt her confidence was back again. She stood, followed by Legolas and their hands still connecting. "Time cannot be wasted. Where shall we start?"

Hearing that, Legolas smiled brightly. "We should start with the schedule." He led her to the dressing table and began to translate word to word.

Very late they studied, as Éowyn was an attentive student and she was thirsty for knowledge. With patience Legolas answered her endless questions. When they were done with the schedule and the alphabets of Westron and Sindarin, Éowyn yawned and stretched. Legolas realized it was an hour past midnight.

"The hour is late; you should rest now." Legolas put the books away.

"Do you have the time tomorrow? You must be busy." She asked, rubbing her fatigued eyes. They were dry from the reading and sleepiness.

"I have already reserved my evening for you every day from now on," he replied casually, "and I am not as busy as my father. He likes to do everything himself and rarely assigns duties to me." He took her hand and kissed it. "_Ollo vae_, Éowyn." (*sweet dream)

That night she dreamed of an old memory of the first time her mother teaching her how to ride a pony in Aldburg.

* * *

"Watch my mouth: _mein_." Legolas said the word slowly. (*first)

Éowyn repeated after him. "_Mein_."

"Perfect." He moved to the next word. "_Edwen." _(*second)

He focused on how her lips and tongue moved to pronounce the word; her lips were thin. The corners of her mouth curved up like she was always smiling. Red like apple, he imagined what it would be to have touched those lips with his own...

"Legolas! What dream has your mind dragged you to?"

"I wasn't dreaming!" He quickly resumed his composure and blushed lightly at her chuckles. "Your pronunciation is correct. Now, next."

He pinched his thigh to concentrate on the Sindarin. Everyday he would discover something about Éowyn; she would frown when she tried to figure out something. She preferred fruits more than sweets. She absolutely adored her horse Windfola, having tended him from foal to stallion. At something silly she guffawed and get embarrassed about the uncontrollable snorts. Her face brightened with vividness when she spoke of something or someone she adored.

It was getting more difficult to keep his mind solely on teaching.

Pointed at the next word on the list, Legolas said. "_Nail_." (*Third)

"_Nail_," She mimicked. Before he could utter another word, she held his hand from moving down the list. He looked down to find her face full of concern. "Maybe you need rest. It must be taxing to handle affairs of the Kingdom and teach me Elvish at the same time."

He couldn't tell her the reason of his distraction - not when he was not sure the attraction was reciprocated. He was afraid to lose their friendship if he misread the situation.

"Nay, I am simply hungry." Legolas took up the bowl of fruits and nipped a grape. "Do you want some?"

"If you say so," Éowyn quirked a suspicious eyebrow and grabbed herself an apple.

The Elf Prince sighed in relief. His secret was safe for now.

* * *

Éowyn was reviewing her notes when Legolas arrived for the lesson. She was reading the Westron dictionary at the dressing table. Legolas stood behind and bent over to peek.

"You have come to this far already?" He mused, hands on her shoulders.

"Once you explained them to me, it is easier to understand the rest."

Éowyn felt a strange sensation from her shoulders; his hands were large, perhaps even bigger than Éomer's. A warmth spread from her collar to her back, and further down to the private region no men had ever explored.

His golden hair flowed like water, tingling her face. She tugged the strand behind his pointy ear, fingers brushed the tiny braids. Legolas flinched away from her like he had been startled.

"My apology," Had she been too obvious in her intention?

"It's not your wrong," Legolas smiled at her and combed his hair as to hide his ears. "Let me test you on some Weston words, shall we?"

"I am fully ready," she tilted her head up high.

"Let's not be so confident just yet, Shieldmaiden."

* * *

For two weeks with the help from Legolas Éowyn went through the schedule without troubles. She started to pick up some frequent words like the time of the days in Sindarin and names of the council members and some nobles, while her Westron continued to improve.

To utilize the time, she carried a small notebook in her dress so that she could read when she had a small gap of time between duties. Every night Legolas would visit her with snacks and help her study. The Elf was an effective tutor that he explained in a simple way. After two weeks, she could read the schedule in Westron herself since it was rather repetitive, with numerous meetings and meals with important Elves. She decided to challenge herself by asking Orthoron to give her the schedule in Elvish.

Orthoron was shocked by her request, but at her progress very pleased he looked. When Éowyn was to leave his study he stopped her.

"Éowyn…" He said with a serious expression. "I heard about your visitor at night. Might I give you some advice?"

"Your advice is always welcome, my lord." Her heart turned cold. Her joy from the fruitful result was consumed by the raising anxiety.

"We do not know when the King would release you from your service. It is good that you have friends here in the palace. Still, there are formality to follow especially when your friend is of a higher status."

She understood the implication and nodded rigidly. Orthoron was warning her. After being dismissed, she cursed at her own stupidity - other Elves must be aware of Legolas's night visits and reported it to the Head of Household. If the servants did not keep their mouth shut, it would spread to other quarters of the palace, maybe even to the King. An Elf and a woman having a tryst sounded a perfect material for gossips and political tools in the conservative court of Elves. Her desire to learn and to see his face clouded her judgement.

"Another matter is that Hissael has enquired about you. He told me he wants your contribution on his books." Orthoron said.

"He mentioned it some time before and I have not given him my reply yet. I am uncertain whether I have the knowledge to help Master Hissael on the subject of healing art." Humbly she said.

"I fear that you would also lack the time to help him. Being the handmaiden to the King would occupy most of your time. I will tell him that you cannot be spared."

"Thank you, my lord." Éowyn bowed and retired, leaving Orthoron alone in the study to think that if he had appeared too harsh on her.

In the morning, Legolas would travel to the city for training. He spent the afternoon having council with Malgelir or supervising tasks around the forest. Yesterday he had heard about reports from other settlements on the lost horses from Rohan, most were housed in the Golden Hooves. He needed to check if Windfolas was there.

The groom greeted him, "Legolas! You are here to see the horses?"

"Yes. I am looking for a grey horse with Rohirric saddle. He is named Windfola. Have you seen it?"

"There are grey Rohirric horses, but none bears saddle."

Disappointed, Legolas asked the stable master to inform him if there was any news. Once he returned to his talan, he laid out the map of Woodland Realm and marked down the Elvish settlements in the forest. If the animal was not spotted by any of them, then there were few possible routes Windfola had taken. He circled areas where the animal might linger and prepared a small pack. He would be ready when he was granted leave.

At night he went back to the cave to have dinner with the court ladies. He had refused too many times that Thranduil personally warned him it was impolite to deny the ladies' request to have him for one evening. Loathingly he agreed, and he remained a courteous mask the entire night. It was held in the Pavilion with about twenty Elves. He fended off many advances; the ladies were not subtle in terms of touching and teasing.

"You must feel happy to be at home again." One of them said.

"Yet my heart desires the vast world beyond the cave." Legoals disagreed politely. "It is a wonderful world out there."

"Then many creatures you have encountered. Are they all as lovely as Éowyn of Rohan?"

Alerted, Legolas replied. "Everything is endearing in Middle-Earth except for vile creatures created by the evil, my Lady."

"Is that so?" She challenged the Prince indirectly. "Some told me the King's handmaiden has been luring Elves to her chamber. Elves have frequently visited her at night, perhaps out of curiosity: afterall there is a saying that women know many ways of pleasuring their partners."

"Oh Valar. Does she have no shame?" Other Ellith gasped at her words.

"It is mere rumor, is it not?" Legolas frowned.

The court lady asked with faked innocence. "You accompanied her in the escort mission. Has she enticed you to her bed, Prince Legolas?"

Vexed by their questions and ignorance, Legolas answered coldly. "For the days I have spent with Éowyn, she is an honorable lady. Those rumors are false. Éowyn and I are friends. Please treat the lady with respect!"

"So she already has. It seems her attempts are successful to gain the Prince's favor."

Unable to withstand their snickers, Legolas left the Pavilion in fury. It was no use to argue with them. They sought after fun and entertainment, not truth.

* * *

Éowyn was pacing in her chamber when Legolas knocked on her door. She opened the door but didn't let him in.

He frowned, raising the basket of apples. "I have gotten your favorite."

It had to be done. Éowyn didn't want to prolong the pain so she said it directly. "Legolas, I don't think we should continue our lessons any longer."

Lowered his hands, Legolas pondered a moment on what she meant. Something clicked in his head. "Is it because of the rumors of us being together? I heard some court ladies spreading such untruth. I made myself clear to them that we are friends."

Éowyn paled upon hearing that Elves from the higher quarters had talked about them. Orthoron was right; it was about proper behaviours between opposite sex of different social standings. Sometimes those rules were silly as she disregarded them all when she trained with other riders, but she could not afford to cross the line in this Elven place.

Remained silent, she did not want to lie to him. Legolas was receptive and he understood her muteness. He had underestimated the power of gossips and the scandals it might cause; he had not thought about how it would affect Éowyn and her reputation. Feeling guilty about putting her under the spotlight, Legolas agreed.

"I have not thought thoroughly about this when I offered my help. I apologize for what I have put you through." Legolas resisted the urge to run away and said. "I must leave now."

"I am to blame too, Legolas!" Éowyn shouted after him, but the Elf disappeared quickly into the shadow of the corridor.

Éowyn bolted the door and sulked the entire night. Sleep would not come to her as the scene of Legolas fleeting away replayed again and again in her head.

The days passed faster than she thought; the daily assignments she did without fault and Thranduil and Orthoron were satisfied with her service. She confessed to Orthoron her illiteracy on Westron, indirectly telling the Elf the reason of Legolas's night visits. He was relieved to hear that under his blank face: The court already whispered about her seducing Legolas and Malgelir had approached him to ask about Éowyn. He could then tell them their friendship remained pure like what's between Legolas and Arwen. Just because Éowyn was a woman, it did not mean she was tempting Legolas into her bed.

He willingly answered and explained when Éowyn asked him questions about Westron and Elvish, and supplied her with more books and papers. Under his intense and efficient teaching, Éowyn improved drastically. She hugged Orthoron in joy when she read out loud a whole passage of Westron to him on her own.

"Calm down, lady." Orthoron said as she peeled herself from him. Éowyn was slightly embarrassed and stepped away, but she giggled again when she thought about how much she had achieved. Days and nights of studying had paid off well.

"I cannot express how happy I am, my lord." Éowyn cannot stop grinning. "I must tell my brother about this."

Orthoron watched her galloped away with a sealed smile. The lady of Rohan had gained a soft spot in his heart. In some mysterious ways, the lady had become a daughter to her.

It had been two months since Éowyn's arrival at the Halls. During which she had written to Rohan and received words from Théoden and Éomer. They both assured her that the border was secured and the Elves had honored their agreement as before. Éowyn doubted if it was true, for she too only delivered good news to them, not wanting to burden them further with her well-being in the Elvenking's Halls.

On top of her daily duties, she continued her study on Westron and Elvish. Even with Orthoron's guidance, Elvish proved to be more difficult than Westron and she struggled with the language. Still, it did not hinder her and she tried even harder.

One night at the throne room, the King was meeting with his councilors and court members. She stood next to the dais and poured wine when whosever cup was empty.

The council meetings were the worst to bear; the Elves of noble background, Malgelir included, had tried to make her leave when she first attended Thranduil in such occasion. She did not know what they spoke of her but it was something offensive that even Thranduil scolded at them. Receiving the wraith of the King, they did not raise their voice against her anymore. By the constant derision and not-so-subtle mockery they made sure she knew she was not welcome.

Tonight was slightly different; a captain of the Elven Guards was also present. The troop had just returned from the border and she was reporting to the court.

"_King Thranduil, we returned with twelve slayed. Their bodies have been carried to the woods for burials._" The Elleth captain with auburn hair said. She was in green riding gear with her bow and daggers.

"_Send the families my regards. Might their fëar reach the Halls of Mandos __safely_." Thranduil mourned and the court fell into silence for a moment. (*souls)

The captain carried on her report. "_We cleared one nest of Orcs according to the information by the scouts. There were some movements near the Field of Celebrant; a band of Orcs was spotted along the river. The Third Marshal of the Riddermark attacked them from the rear when we were at the front, so we killed at least a hundred of them, with some escaped from us._"

Éowyn looked up when she heard the words Orcs and Riddermark. So they were talking about the Orcs near the border? She silently cursed at herself for she could not understand Elvish, only able to catch some familiar phrases from their conversation. She listened more attentively.

"_Good work, Tauriel._" Thranduil acknowledged and secretly spied the reaction of Éowyn. "_From what you've seen, do you think the Orcs have reduced?_"

"_Nay,_" Tauriel shook her head in worry. "_I have talked briefly with Éomer and they brought ill news. They fear that the Gap of Rohan is about to be lost._"

"_That indeed is ill news._" The court all agreed and they started to discuss about the employment and preparation of the next troop.

"_Might I suggest that we make contact with the Rangers?_" Tauriel suggested to Thranduil.

"_I do not trust them_." Thranduil said.

"_From what Éomer said, Angrenost might be conspiring with the Orcs. The Rangers could investigate for us_."

"_If the wizard is at work with the evil, Galadriel or Elrond would have known. They are much closer to Angrenost, are they not?_" Thranduil looked down at Tauriel, one of the best captains he had ever had.

"_Not to disrespect, but Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are preparing to sail to the West. I am afraid they would not be able to help us._"

"_We can send messages to warn Imladris and Lothlórien, and to the Rangers. You might leave now. Your rest is well-earned._"

The Elleth bowed and took leave while the council stayed to debate their strategy.

Thranduil downed his wine and waved Éowyn for refill.

Direly she asked, for she heard her brother's name. "My King, forgive my intrusion, but what of the Orcs and their movement?"

Thranduil regarded her lowly and said in cold harshness. "Twelve Elven warriors were slayed when they fought the Orcs. I hope Théoden is happy that we honor our agreement and secure their border with our lives."

Éowyn defended her uncle. "We have both lost soldiers in these dark time. We grieve with you."

"And that's what you do. Shieldmaiden of Rohan: grieve and nothing more." Thranduil spat, feeling victorious when she gritted her teeth in shame and anger. "Leave us now."

She controlled herself to not storm out of the throne room. Handmaiden she was to the Elvenking Thranduil, but first and foremost she was a Shieldmaiden of Rohan. Thranduil was right: what use of a Shieldmaiden if she was never allowed to use her sword against those evils who plague her land? Her hands ached to hold the hilt again.

When she rushed back to her chambers, by her door she found a bundle of white gardenia with yellow tinges near their bases. She had been busy that she had not thought about choosing flowers to decorate. Wondering who gifted her the lovely flowers, Éowyn picked several out and stuck them on the latch, the rest were arranged around her dressing table.

She went to her chest and took out her sword. Unsheathed, she felt the weight of the sharp blade and took a deep breath. Swirled around she posed a stand and began the drills. The small room was not ideal for sword practice and it limited her movement as she often kicked the bed or with three strides the sword tip poked at the wall. Yet she felt contented to have held it again. As she went through the drills, she dreamt of riding to the front and killing the Orcs with her kin. Since she was strong enough to hold a real sword, she had swore to protect Rohan and avenge her parents, might it cost her life. She took out her frustration by wielding the blade against the imaginary enemy, thrusting into their hearts and laughing at their deaths.

Sweaty and spent, Éowyn dropped onto the floor. She laughed at herself too. She was useless. A coward hidden in the palace of Woodland Realm. If she was brave enough, she would have defied the King's order. She would have disguised herself as a man and rode with her cousin who respected her wish to fight. She would have…

Quickly she bathed and changed into her night shift. The sword she hung on the bed post and she traced the delicate horse patterns on the sheath. Strength poured into her body and mind. For Rohan, she endured.

It was quarter-night so she decided to study more before bed. As she opened the Elvish books, her pale green eyes found those flowers again. She carefully touched a petal and felt the fragile texture under her thumbs.

The face of a certain Elf came to her mind.

_No_. She shook her head. They had not spoken for a month, only nodding at each other when they met briefly. She still remembered clearly the hurt on his face when she implied they shouldn't see each other any longer. She had pushed him away. This was what she wanted, was it not? How so there was a subtle pinging within her chest, telling her she might come to regret the decision?

Sensing her mind had drifted to pointless thinking, she pinched herself again and buried into the books.


	3. Chapter 3: Yón Aistana

**A/N:** Thank you very much for the reviews! It really motivates me to continue writing, knowing I am not alone in liking this pairing. I hope you enjoy the following chapter.

As I said before, this is not beta-read, so any mistake would be mine.

* * *

\- Chapter 3: Yón Aistana

Yón Aistana (*Blessed Region) and the Elvenking's Halls were busy with the preparation for Durufuin as it was only one month away. Tributes from Elven settlements in the Woodland Realm were delivered days and nights that the gate of the Halls never closed. Noble guests began to arrive and the quarters and flets were almost fully occupied. Although the Elves took the matter seriously, they did so with joy. Durufuin was one of the biggest festivals in the Woodland Realm. It was a gathering for all Wood Elves to put down their work to enjoy the fruits of their effort for the year. Except Éowyn.

She and other _lowly servants_ were to serve the guests and she was required to attend the King during the feast.

"Rohan has sent back the horses to us, those that were lost during the bandit attack. Would you like to tend them?" Orthoron asked her when she visited his study for the weekly update.

He left the later part unsaid. It was actually Legolas's idea to allow her to the stable. It did not escape the Prince's notice that the lady had become depressed the longer she stayed underground. Legolas came to him with a suggestion and Orthoron agreed. It saddened him to see Éowyn in low spirits.

"Can I?" She hesitated. She did not know if she had the time to spare.

"The King is receiving important guests tomorrow and he wants privacy. You are free for the next four days."

"Wonderful!" Ever since her arrival into the cave, Éowyn had craved to see the sunlight again. Even better she could go out and be with horses. She grinned brightly at the Elf and took the schedule from his hand.

Orthoron started to understand why Legolas wanted to be friend with her. She had a radiant aura that attracted attention. She was like a morning sun, just rose from behind the mountains and banished the darkness away. He was not surprised that the Prince grew fond of her when they travelled from Rohan to the Woodland Realm. He began to develop a soft spot for her too.

"You can ask Prince Legolas to accompany you." Orthoron suggested.

"The Prince must be busy with the preparation." Éowyn said, voice slightly muffled.

"He wants to give you a tour around Yón Aistana," the Elf said as gentle as he could manage with his hoarse voice. "True that your Elvish could lead you to the path you desire in the Halls, but the city is different. There is no plate to tell the way. As long as you ask, I am certain Prince Legolas would gladly show you the marvelous forest."

"And you do not oppose such arrangement?" Éowyn tested. She wondered why he had changed his attitude. It was he who warned against their friendship and told her not to overstep,

Many years an Elf could live but sometimes Orthoron wondered if the Prince had found himself a lover. Ever since the youthful infatuation he had towards the captain, Legolas had not shown interest in any Elleth. If Éowyn was his new affection, after knowing her for a time, he would not deny them a chance to explore possibility. Being with Éowyn was better than the court ladies, in his honest opinion.

"It is pure friendship, is it not?" Orthoron smirked, something that Éowyn had never seen on his face.

"If I meet the Prince on my way, I will ask him about it."

* * *

As he walked to the servant quarters, Legolas hummed a merry tune to calm his pounding heart. After the discussion with Thranduil on the feast arrangement, he found some free time before his delegated tasks began. He had suggested Orthoron about letting Éowyn to the stable to look after the horses and he thought it would be a perfect opportunity to invite her to Yón Aistana and to break the good news to her that he found something precious to her in the woods last month.

He nodded to every Elf that passed by and the servants were used to him wandering around, so they were used to seeing the Prince at the servant's hall. He scanned the crowd for the blond wavy hair. It was distinctive among the straight darkness and gold. His face brightened when he spotted her sitting alone at the farthest table. He grabbed a plate of food and some wine.

"May I join you?" Legolas asked.

Éowyn lifted her head from her notes and was taken aback to see him. She stuttered. "Yes, Legolas."

He grinned happily that Éowyn had not addressed him as the Prince. He sat down next to her and could feel the curious glances from other Elves. He squinted at them, sending a wordless threat that they should mind their own business. The servants quickly turned back to their meal and conversation, though he was certain they were eavesdropping.

"How have you been?" He asked sincerely. They had not spoken to each other for a long time and he had to coax information from his father and Orthoron to know how she was doing. However, he wanted to how she felt. He wanted to hear her voice.

"Nothing I can complain about." She answered concisely. The notes had been tugged away and she was fiddling the food with the fork.

With a pause of awkward silence, Legolas picked another topic. "I heard that you have started to focus on studying Elvish."

"I do. I keep on studying Westron and Elvish after... " Éowyn found it difficult to refer that night, so she skipped the detail. "Lord Orthoron helps me and I can read Westron now. I just began Elvish a few weeks ago. It is more complicated than I thought."

Legolas was proud of her progress. She was an intelligent woman. "You are clever. Once you have the proper foundation, it is easy to learn. Orthoron has a massive library with useful resources."

"Speaking of lord Orthoron, he mentioned the lost horses have been returned. I have four rest days coming up and I thought, maybe... if you have the time, you can take me to the stables. Of course, if you are busy I can go by myself." Éowyn said it in one rapid breath that Legolas caught it barely with his elven ears. Was that why she was so nervous?

"You and I share the same mind," Legolas said, trying not to stare at her flushed cheeks. "I was thinking about inviting you to the city. It is a lovely place; though no match to Lothlórien."

"I would love that," Éowyn smiled. They finished their meal in comfortable silence, knowing that they still treasured their friendship.

The next day Legolas rose early and arrived at the entryway way before the agreed time. Éowyn had insisted she could find her way to the gate and he believed her. Nervously he watched the Elves coming and going, busy with the tributes and goods. Just a moment before the second hour of the light, Éowyn appeared from one of the passages with a light pack. Unlike the dresses she usually wore in the palace, she was wearing a forest green bodice with brown skirt that cut open at the front for riding. As she walked it revealed the breeches and black boots underneath. The collar was furred. The dark attire made her pale. With her grin, Legolas thought she was precious like an opal.

Legolas greeted. "Good morning, Éowyn."

"Good morning, Legolas. Shall we go? I miss the sun dearly."

She strode before him with thrill, squeezed through the Elves and ran into the light. Legolas shook his head in adoration and followed her to see the most beautiful scene in front of him: her eyes were closed, body swirling in slow circles and let her every inch of skin bathe under the warm sun. Her hair glittered, flowing like waves. Her pack was forgotten on the ground nearby. She was laughing like a child and stopped when she felt Legolas's eyes on her, stunned, standing on top of the steps.

"Now I understand why you love the woods so much. They warm my heart."

"You must feel trapped inside the cave for such a long time." Legolas skipped the steps and took the pack back to her. "Yón Aistana is this way." He pointed at the northwest.

"How long would it take to reach the city?" Éowyn asked as they walked to the bridge.

"I have horses ready for us once we cross the bridge. It takes half an hour ride to the centre."

They walked to the bridge as they chit chatted. From their end of the bridge, they could see two saddled horses were waiting for them on the other side under the shadows of trees. The white horse, Arodreth, belonged to Legolas; next to him was a grey stallion.

They crossed the bridge and Legolas mused when Éowyn would find out about the stallion. When they were halfway through, she shouted out in delight and ran the rest of the way to the grey horse.

"Windfola!" She cried out and the animal whinnied at his master's call.

She hugged his neck and buried her face into brushed mane. Windfola was happy to reunite with his master as well, for he turned his head to bite gently on her hair, trying to groom her.

Legolas watched with fondness as they bonded. Half of her face still inside the mane, Éowyn beamed at him. "Did he run towards Rohan?"

"He did," but Legolas had found him lost, wandering around the lake at the Narrow. It took him three weeks to track and lead the horse back. Upon seeing her cheerful face, joy spread inside his chest.

"Thank you," Éowyn said timidly, thinking words could not express how much she appreciated his gesture of returning her horse.

She mounted Windfola as Legolas on Arodreth. Together they rode like they used to several months ago.

He missed the time they spent together. Arodreth, as if could read his thought, trotted right next to Windfola. They were close that their knees were almost touching. Couldn't openly say he enjoy the touches, Legolas tried to command the horse to stay some distance away.

"_Pado crom,_ Arodreth." He said sternly. (*walk left)

The stubborn animal would not listen and Windfola leaned even closer to Arodreth. Legolas had never lost his control over the horse.

Éowyn chuckled at them. "Let them be. Perhaps they have become good friends."

"Just like us then," he remarked.

They locked eyes for a moment. It was Éowyn who turned away first. "Indeed." She mumbled.

Even though it was winter, the trees remained green and the woods were alive with animals.

"You cannot imagine how happy I was when I could read Westron without dictionary." Éowyn recalled the day to Legolas. "I immediately wrote to Éomer about it."

"To brag about it, did you not?" Legolas teased. She laughed again.

"What have you been doing?"

"I stay between the city and the palace. I have weekly training with the guards and sometimes I help collecting special herbs for Hissael. My father delegates to me administrative tasks which required working with Malgelir, much to my dismay. I do no enjoy being with him." Legolas said it like a joke but truly he found the councilor difficult to be with. He often wondered how Malgelir was tasked to supervise the more liberal city when he was extremely orthodox.

"You are the Prince and that comes with many responsibilities."

"I am still too young."

"If so, I am an infant in your eyes." Éowyn commented.

"That's not comparable." Legolas shook his head. "You are nothing like a child."

She sighed. "But I am treated like one, in Edoras and here."

Feeling the topic was too heavy for them, Legolas challenged her a race.

"We shall see if the daughter of horselords can outrun an Elf."

"I do not know the way! You have advantage over me."

"Windfola does. Follow his lead. Are you ready?"

They had stopped to match the starting line. Their horses were impatient to start but they waited for the signal from their masters. As Éowyn nodded at him, Legolas counted down.

"_Neled, tad, min!_" (*three, two, one)

Arodreth and Windfola galloped as his voice dropped; the horses ran like Orcs were on their asses and Legolas could hear laughter coming from Éowyn, who was slightly behind him. He urged Arodreth to run faster and the horse took a dangerous shortcut. As expected, Legolas raced to the Golden Hooves first with Éowyn right on his tail.

He was impressed by her riding skills. Not many could match the skill of an Elf and finished the match within seconds. "Can all Rohirrim ride like you do?"

"We are born to ride until the day we die." Éowyn said, catching her breaths.

They dismounted and let the groom take their horses to rest. Windfola was reluctant to let Éowyn go that he fought against the groom.

"Shh, Windfola," Éowyn patted him lovingly and personally led him inside. She kissed his nose and stroked his face. "I will see you again very soon." To make him feel better, the groom put Arodreth in the stall next to him. The horse finally calmed down.

She went to other Rohirric horses she recognized and petted them with gentleness. She called their names one by one and fed them hay. Legolas groomed Arodreth and waited by the side. When she finished tending the animals, it was mid-afternoon. They decided it was time to visit the city.

The Golden Hooves was at the perimeter of Yón Aistana. Éowyn followed Legolas to a small path and the forest trees were tall and thick, showing their age for their heights and widths.

"When I was young, I thought I could reach the sky by climbing to the top." Legolas said.

"Were you disappointed to discover the truth?"

"No - the sight up there is too spectacular to be upset."

The Elf pushed apart a brush and came to their view the Yón Aistana: flets and houses were intertwined with running streams and bridges. In the centre there was a plaza, now packed with Elves for the daily market. It was bigger than Edoras; Éowyn looked around in awe, mouth agape. Everything looked golden with the sunlight sneaking past the canopy. It was full of life with a festive atmosphere.

"I have wanted to show you around ever since you arrived at the palace." Legolas took her to the inn Lost Compass near the plaza. It had a sign of a silver compass without the needle.

The tavern had few customers in the morning. The innkeeper welcomed them with gleeful hospitality and the servant prepared Éowyn a room with a view on the plaza. Legolas waited downstairs and paid for her, knowing she received no salary from Thranduil.

After dropping her pack at the inn, they immediately headed to the market. It was particularly bustling due to the coming Durufuin. Elves were shopping for decorations or gifts.

Legolas and Éowyn browsed the stalls. Sometimes they would bump into each other due to the crowd; he protectively put his arm around her. His heart sang in bliss when she did not flinch away.

Some keepers saw Legolas and they eagerly waved them over for a closer look. They presented their best works to him with enthusiasm.

"Legolas," the craftsman addressed him directly by his name, "this is my latest work - a shard of the _calgon_ hooked with silk rope for hanging." (*light stone)

Éowyn picked it up and inspected it. Under the sunlight it was difficult to understand its name. When the craftsman held a black cloth to create a darker shade, she found the stone radiated light from within.

"It is lovely," she said, twiddled the stone on her palm.

"Ideal for your talan, Legolas, especially at night with the beautiful lady here." The craftsman winked at both, grinning like a proud father.

"You are mistaken, master. We are friends." Legolas explained. Éowyn put down the shard awkwardly.

"My wife and I started with being friends," he said, already packed the shard into a small cloth for them. "This is my gift to the blooming friendship between you and the lady."

"We could not accept that." Éowyn tried to refuse.

The craftsman pushed it into her hand. "It is Durufuin. Everyone deserves a present."

Seeing they had no chance to deny his generosity, they thanked the craftsman and promised to hang it in Legolas's talan. They went to different stalls and were often mistaken as lovers. Secretly enjoying this, Legolas at first still attempted to explain but they found it a waste of effort. They tasted different types of food that made Éowyn moan in delight. She was not afraid to try new things and was open-minded to their cultures.

"This necklace is breathtaking." Éowyn claimed with admiration. It was a simple design of a red gemstone as centerpiece linked by a gold chain. With a closer look, there were three tiny golden threads twisted like vines.

The Elleth encouraged her to try it on. "It suits you perfectly. It costs five silver pieces."

Éowyn looked at her reflection in the mirror. Legolas thought it matched her pale skin and the red gemstone made a good contrast with her green eyes. However, she took it down and put it back on the table.

"It is pretty, yet I do not bring enough in my purse." She declined politely.

"How about three pieces?" The Elleth offered nicely.

Éowyn shook her head and pleaded Legolas to go. Once they left, Legolas asked her quietly. "Do you not like the necklace?"

"I do," she said lowly. "Lord Orthoron has given me some allowance for my days in the city. But having to pay the inn and the food, there isn't much left."

"That," Legolas coughed, "I might have settled the payment at the inn already."

"Why would you do that?" Éowyn stopped, annoyed.

"I know my father does not give you anything other than food and a bed. Do you know every servant is given allowance but you?"

"I do not care."

"This is unfair, Éowyn." Legolas was sick of the way Thranduil treated her. "You have worked as hard as others, or even harder than they."

"I do not need your pity." She said coldly. "Let me be alone." Then she went and disappeared into the crowd.

Respecting her choice, he had not gone after her. He trusted her skills to defend herself. He had not missed the sword she hid under the skirt. Besides, the Elves at the city were more friendly with Men and Dwarfs. She shouldn't be in any danger.

_I have to mess it up!_ Legolas was angry at himself. With a heavy heart he dropped off what he bought at his talan, and he was pacing to think of a remedy plan.

He went back to the plaza for a stall. He could cause more trouble by doing it, but he would take the risk to win her back.

* * *

_Curse that Elf! _

In fury Éowyn strode out of the plaza after the revelation from Legolas. She only stopped when she got to a small pond, some distance away from the noisy market. It was quieter here with serenity. She sat on a stone on the edge of the water, hoping to calm her anger in the peace.

She had look forward to this trip and it started well; Windfola was back to her arms, at last a familiar face from Rohan. Bathed in the sunlight, she had a nice conversation with Legolas. They were having a great time in the market and then _that_ happened. Obviously he thought she was in need of saving. Thranduil didn't give her allowance per her work, as Legolas indicated, but it didn't mean he could do that behind her back. She was independent and she could pay her own expenses. What else had he done because he felt sorry for her? She did not need his pity.

Was that why she was angry, simply because of pity? _No_, her brain told her. _Because you also feel the need to prove you are not weak. To prove you are his equal._

She knew where this was heading. And she buried her face into her hands.

She liked Legolas.

Éowyn loved him. Deep down she hoped there was more between them but Legolas was an Elf and he treated her only as a friend. That was the problem: she wanted to be better so that Legolas would look at her and find her attractive in the elvish standard. Living with Elves everyday, she realised she was a mere woman. Even at her best, she could not be compared to those Ellith whose beauty was forever and stunning, created by the hands of the Eru. The idea that she could never be a match to Legolas and he pitied her made her a fool.

A wishful thinking of a silly girl. As tears threatened to fall, a call of her name drew her back.

"Éowyn, is that you?"

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. It was Lagorúthben. He was in a light brown tunic with some bags on his hands.

"Lagorúthben," she got up and greeted him, "it's been long."

"I cannot believe I would see you here." He smiled warmly and joked. "My purse is lost in the market; all the gifts for my family and friends! Have you been there?"

"Just earlier. It is wonderful to feel the daylight again after so many days in the cave."

"I find the cave suffocating too. Lucky I am assigned in the city regiment." Lagorúthben looked around. "Did you come to Yón Aistana by yourself?"

Éowyn was uncomfortable and she answered stiffly. "I was with Legolas. He brought me here and we visited the market together. I want to explore the city alone and I come to this pond, relaxing in the woods like you Elves often do."

He laughed slightly at her remark. "Legolas must have returned to you Windfola then," he said.

"He brought her to the palace and we rode here."

"He did that too? Now I have something to tease him about at the feast later." The Elf said jolly.

She frowned. "What else did he do?"

Lagorúthben was surprised.

"Of course he didn't tell you. We have sent words to other settlements to look out the lost horses for us. They would catch them and notify us. Legolas asked about Windfola but none spotted him. Against Malgelir's advice, he spent three weeks tracking the horse and brought it back to the stable. He didn't need to do that. That is typical Legolas though. He takes care of the people he loves."

Realised what he had done for her, Éowyn was speechless. She loved Windfola very much and Legolas saw that the horse was her only bond she had with Rohan.

He did what he did, not out of commiseration but of love, may it be friendly. She had misconceived his intention and got angry at him. Ashamed of her action, she had ruined one of the best things that had happened in her life.

"I did not know." She whispered.

For his keen ears, Lagorúthben caught her words. He guessed a thing or two from her sullen face. "He did it without telling you because he is afraid of your reaction. It is true you need no man, elf, or dwarf to defend you. However, sometimes you can rely on others."

Upon his comforting words, Éowyn nodded. She must find Legolas and apologise to him.

Lagorúthben jiggled the gifts and took his leave. "I must return now. Good day, Éowyn."

"Good day, Lagorúthben."

She had no idea where Legolas would be. She only knew of the ways to stable, the plaza and the inn. Still she went back to the market and sought the golden Elf among the crowd.

_There!_ A Elf in green tunic and golden hair in braids. She chased after him and touched his shoulder.

"Legolas!" She said to the tall Elf. It was a stranger who looked at her with confusion.

"My apology," Éowyn said, "I have mistaken you for someone else."

"That's fine, my lady. If you are looking for Prince Legolas, I just saw him at the fountain moments ago." The Elf pointed at the centre of the plaza.

"Thank you."

Elves had gathered there to sing and play instruments. An audience was enjoying the harmonic music. She stood on her toes to look for Legolas; finally she saw him, alone at the back. Éowyn pressed through the Elves and caught his elbow. As they locked their glances, she could see the relief in his blue eyes.

"Can we find a private place to talk?" Éowyn said to his ear on tiptoe. The music was too loud for conversation.

Legolas nodded, "let's go to the Lost Compass." He guided her through the crowd. They walked in silence until they reached the inn and found themselves a reclusive table at the corner with wine and ale.

Éowyn stared at his blank face, worrying the Elf had already given up on their friendship.

"I am sorry," she said genuinely, her head low. "I overreacted because I misinterpreted your goodwill as pity. I should have listened to your explanation before making my judgement. I am sorry that I was angry at you."

Legolas sighed. "I should have been honest with you about the money at the beginning. I didn't tell you because… well, you are bullheaded and would refuse my help at once."

Éowyn admitted. "Uncle and Éomer have always said I am too stubborn for my own good. I can be difficult to be with." The stone on her chest was lifted when Legolas smiled at her. "Is there something I can do to make up for you?"

"There is," Legolas pulled out a small cloth from his tunic and signaled her to hold her palm up. He dropped the tiny package into her hand and folded her fingers with his. "Don't say no when I want to spoil you. You are my friend and I want to see you happy."

Having Legolas's forgiveness on her quick temper, if they shall remain as friends for the rest of her life, she would accept that.

Under his encouraging eyes she unwrapped the package. It was the red gemstone necklace she tried on earlier at the market.

"You bought it for me?" Éowyn couldn't believe it. He did that even after she had given him a cold shoulder. She felt herself lacking in front of Legolas, who was mature and considerate.

"It looks so beautiful on you, I have to get it." Legolas's smile broadened at her delight. It was the right choice.

"Can you help?" Éowyn asked shyly as she turned around to let him secure the hook at the back. She shivered slightly when Legolas's breaths hit her neck and his fingers brushed her skin.

"Let me pay you back on the necklace. Five silver pieces, right?"

As she was taking the currency out from her purse, Legolas stopped her.

"You can pay dinner for me and help me decorate my talan as payment." He smiled warmly.

Feeling it was the best they could settle on, she agreed.

They downed their drinks and talked in blitheness until evening. With their grumbling stomachs, they ordered food and more drinks for the night. Later, Éowyn visited Legolas's talan which was near the Golden Hooves.

Unlike the plaza, the residential area was quieter. They climbed the steps circling around the trunk to get up. It was different than the flet she had been on near the Mountains; here they resembled tree houses. Tiny lightstones were hung here and there to illuminate the paths. His talan was up in the middle of the tree among many others.

"Welcome to my humble talan," Legolas opened the wooden door and invited her in.

They were in a pentagonal sitting room with a small lamp on each corner. The pillars were covered with vines that they made natural walls, except for two opening that acted as windows. The doomed roof was also grown with plants and flowers. There were some chairs with cushion for guests and a bookshelf. There was an entry with crystal beaded curtain, possibly to his bedroom. She turned her attention elsewhere.

Éowyn raised an eyebrow on the weapon cabinet with bows, arrows and various daggers and knives. Legolas shrugged and waved her over to the messy table full of items. The goods they purchased this afternoon were in the midst of the pile.

Mostly it consisted of decorations, the rest were gifts Legolas bought for friends and his father. Éowyn put the presents away and began to unwrap the packages.

"I will replace the candles in the lamps." She volunteered. They were of eucalyptus scent with a refreshing smell. She got a small wooden stool and stepped onto it to reach for the lamps.

"Don't light them, Éowyn. I want you to see the effect of _calgon _in the dark."

Legolas then took out the shard of lightstone. Like her, he found a chair and hooked the silk rope into the vines on the roof. Its light was dim compared to the lamps.

When she turned off the lamps, in the darkness there came a soft glow within the talan. She quickly replaced the candle and got down.

She stared at the shard in amusement. A tiny stone could cast the room in light, like the moon outside up in the sky, but this was right above their heads. Legolas stood opposite her, looking at the lightstone with a smile. The light cast a shadow on half of his face and his eyes glisten upon brightness. Now she understood why the Rohirrim passed down tales about Elves being spirits that came from the other world. It was true in certain way but Legolas was real. He was here in front of her. An exquisite creature, so unworldly that she felt like this was all a dream.

Before she realised, her hand was in mid-air, trying to reach his face. She withdrew but it was caught gently by Legolas.

"Do you like it, Éowyn?" He asked. His voice was silky, smooth like milk.

"I do," she breathed and attempted to focus on their surroundings instead of him. Nervousness was rising within her and it was making her dizzy. "We still have to adorn your flet."

"It can wait." He stood closer. "Might I have a dance with you, my lady?"

She forced out a laugh, ignored the question by passing it as a tease. "Why would you want to dance with me?"

"With a beautiful lady like you," Legolas said, hesitant at first, then he placed her hand on his chest. "It will be my honor."

His steady and low heartbeats transpired his earnestness and she could not refuse. Slowly she moved her hands to his shoulders.

They danced slowly to the sounds of the nature. The Elf Prince's hands settled on her waist.

"I have never danced like this before." She said, letting Legolas to control their pace.

"Trust me, Éowyn." He led her steadily and guided her to circle around his talan.

"Sorry!" Éowyn said when she accidentally stepped on his toes.

His hand tightened on her hip to ensure her. "It is okay." Then he leaned closer, his whole body almost touching hers.

Éowyn had danced before with men and women but it was always cheerful and fun. This romantic dance was making her coy. Unlike how her cousin and brother always smelled of horses and hay, Legolas carried the scent of forest and peace. She lowered her head to avoid looking into his eyes, afraid that he could read her thoughts like Thranduil.

On the other side, Legolas triumphed quietly when Éowyn accepted the dance. He had grown restless the past month for he felt restrained to stay between the palace and the city, not to mention Malgelir's spying. He longed to travel to Rivendell to meet with his friends. But whenever the fierce Shieldmaiden of Rohan was close, her presence brought him calmness and he no longer wished to leave Woodland Realm. He was slowly falling in love with her.

Legolas fought against the desire to kiss her, scared that he would intimidate her with the move. He had lived many years and he had seen Elves and Men in love, like Arwen and Aragorn. They were a wonderful pair but their circumstances were different. They grew up together and were promised to each other at a young age. He only met Éowyn three months ago and his father bore grudges against Men and Dwarfs. If he told Thranduil about his feeling, he would dismiss it as a childish crush like he did before.

_No, it doesn't matter what Thranduil thinks_. It had been some years since he yearned to be with someone and he hoped it wasn't unrequited. Legolas silently prayed to Eru that she felt something for him too.

"Why do you not go to Rivendell for Durufuin?" Éowyn asked. They started swaying instead of dancing in circles.

It felt right to declare his feeling for her there. His heart was urging him to tell the truth but his brain said it was going to ruin their friendship. He was torn inside and he struggled to decide.

He let out a shaky breath. His throat was dry and his body turned rigid.

"You don't have to answer that," she said after feeling his stiff posture.

_May the Valar be with me_. Legolas gathered his courage. "I stay because of you."

Éowyn's breaths hitched and she looked up at him.

He saw the guilt in her eyes and he added right away. "I would not have any misunderstanding between us again. Remember the night before we arrived at the Halls?"

"I do."

"That night I made a promise to you: you can come to me whenever you need it. I am resolved to keep it." He felt more nervous than the time he had destroyed Thranduil's garden when he was an Elfling.

"You are an honorable Elf." She said with a timid smile.

That's the moment Legolas decided to hold her closer, chest to chest, leaving no space between them. He lowered his head to hers and hovered when their lips were about to touch.

"Have you not noticed how I feel, or you choose not to acknowledge it?" Legolas stared into her astounded eyes.

She knew it then: about his heart's desire. He stopped just an inch away and waited for her reply.

Éowyn searched within the blue eyes and she found nothing but candour. She swallowed hard. Was it reality or was this a dream? Either way, she didn't want to regret it later. Her life was short compared to his. On her tiptoe, their lips met.

They felt a ripple of relief washed over them, a warmth grew within their chests and made their bodies trembled. A brightness exploded behind their closed eyes. Legolas hummed at the sweet taste of her mouth as his hand went up and fondled the back of her neck. He pulled her closer until he could feel her heartbeats.

Éowyn moaned at the sensation. It was not her first kiss, but it was the first time to be this wonderful. Her body was responding to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She parted her lips to allow his tongue entry.

Their tongues danced together and fought for dominance. When they left each other, it was because they were out of breaths. They chuckled as their eyes found each other. Éowyn leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling safe in his strong hold.

Ever since they met at the river, Éowyn had grown to love him. He was attentive and friendly, the first Elf to show her kindness when she was alone. He had helped her whenever she needed. How could one not love Legolas, a respectable Elf with qualities that few men possessed? And why would he love her, a mere woman when there were many Ellith to choose from? She was a woman and he an elf. Mortal and immortal. They were from different cultures. The longer she thought about their circumstance, the more fearful she became. The sparks of passion inside her faded and the happiness transformed to unease.

"What do you see in our future, Legolas?" She sighed.

Legolas buried his face in her hair, trying to memorise this moment forever. She smelled of dry hay and the wind, her body lean but powerful, skin pale like the moon. He wanted to enjoy and cherish this quiet moment with her and not think about their paths before them.

"My elvish eyes cannot see beyond this moment and predict our fate." He said and tried to cheer her up by inviting her to carry on their mission to decorate his talan. "Come, we have much to finish."

Understood his implication, Éowyn nodded and detached herself from his warm body. They continued to decorate the sitting room as they flirted and teased each other. After they finished, they counted and named the stars up in the sky, comparing the differences of tales in their cultures.

When it was late, Legolas accompanied her back to the Lost Compass. The streets were quiet, only bars still had their lights on and they could hear merry voices from the drinkers. Éowyn remained an appropriate distance from him and they walked in silence. At the threshold of the inn, Legolas looked around - there was no one nearby. Secretly, he planted a kiss on her lips. Light, yet firm and confident.

"I will see you tomorrow." He smiled brightly.

"Goodnight, Legolas." Éowyn said and watched the Elf until he disappeared at the end of the road.

She touched her lips and felt the lingering comfort there. With a smile, she returned to her room and slept with excitement for the next day.

* * *

Next morning they went to the Golden Hooves to retrieve Arodreth and Windfola. Éowyn had asked him how he usually spent his days in the city, so Legolas brought her to visit the camps and the training grounds. Her face brightened at the idea; it seemed she could finally find a space to practice her drill.

The clever horses sensed their masters' ideas and the two animals trotted closely next to one another. Legolas and Éowyn shared a knowing smile and occasionally linked their hands when they were under the cover of woods. It reminded Éowyn of a time when she was fifteen and had a rendezvous with a rider from Théodred's éored.

"What are you thinking?" Legolas asked. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

Éowyn teased him, but also testing. "What if I told you I was thinking another man?"

"Then I would like to hear about him, if you are willing to tell."

His blue eyes spoke of genuine interest and respect, so she thought it would cause no harm to tell him about the rider.

"When I was fifteen, there was a rider from my cousin's éored, five years older than I. He courted me with a secret permission from Théodred. You see, he was a farmer's son when I was of House of Eorl. We had to do it discreetly for we feared my uncle's wrath. Whenever we were free we would ride from Edoras to the mountains in order to get away from prying ears. It was him I had given my first kiss."

"Were you two betrothed?" He enquired gently.

"We thought we would." She shook her head and tried not to be dragged into the memory. "One day, after a tour in the Eastfold he did not return with my cousin."

"Éowyn," Legolas urged Arodreth to move so that he could lean closer to her. "You must feel shattered by the loss of a love."

"Have you fallen in love before?" She changed the subject to Legolas and asked curiously. Now that she had come to love an Elf, she wondered whether there was different view on romance between Men and Elves.

"Not until now." Legolas said.

"I mean it," she insisted, "you must have had many lovers before."

"That you are wrong." Legolas said after brief contemplation. "When I was young, my father introduced me to a lady who taught me etiquette. She also imparted her knowledge on sexuality with me. It was with her I understand the pleasure of the body. There was an Elleth after that but I wouldn't say we were lovers. I was young back then, mistaking admiration as love since she was an outstanding captain."

"You have not shared your bed with others?" Éowyn asked tentatively.

"Elves do not indulge themselves in the joy of the flesh as often like Men. We marry for love and for life. Sex means much more than physical comfort." He explained, thus implying he had not slept with anyone else.

"It is unright of me to assume." She apologised, feeling superficial to ask him such question. She had enquired out of insecurity and jealousy; there was no way she could compete with an Elleth, could she?

Legolas noticed she was avoiding his eyes. To ensure her, he took her hand tightly and said. "It is with you I experience the feeling of love."

She returned the grip and smiled, though a little forced.

They let go of each other when they arrived at one of the camps. For the approaching Durufuin, it was rather deserted than usual as the soldiers went home to prepare for the festivals. Some would come to train for fun. Some Elves were practising archery when a group of ten were on the other side sparring.

As they dismounted, Éowyn spotted the captain she had seen at the council before. She was wielding an elvish long knife against another Elf. Their knives clashed and the crowd spectated quietly, not wanting to disturb them. The two Elves circled and waited for the attack. The Elf went in first, stabbing his knife toward her throat. The captain blocked it away to the side and swiftly swirled around to elbow him in the rib and disarmed him.

"_Hest Tauriel_!" The crowd cheered and clapped as the Elleth put away her weapon and helped the Elf to stand. (*Captain Tauriel)

They walked closer and Legolas shouted at her to get her attention. Hearing his call, the captain's face brightened and they hugged. They spoke fast in Elvish that Éowyn couldn't catch what they said. Then she introduced herself to Éowyn.

"I am Tauriel, captain of the Elven guards." Her hand was callous with a strong grip. She looked more relaxed in a green tunic and brown breeches without her gears.

"Éowyn, handmaiden to King Thranduil."

"I have heard about you," Tauriel said and jumped away when Legolas tried to jab her arm. "A Shieldmaiden of Rohan."

"Tauriel," Legolas warned her in a low voice.

"It's fine, Legolas." Éowyn said. "Can I join the practice?"

Slightly taken aback, Tauriel turned to the Elf Prince for guidance. Legolas seemed pleased at her request and nodded at the captain.

"Let us see the skills of Rohirrim Shieldmaiden." Legolas said. Long had he heard about the trained woman soldiers in Rohan and he finally got a chance to observe Éowyn in combat.

They walked to one of the soldiers and told him that Éowyn was willing to duel with them. The Elves were surprised; they rarely fought with a woman who looked no stronger than a tree twig. Not to mention in elvish culture, Prince Legolas stood way too close to her with their shoulders touching, a tacit message that she was more than a friend to him. No Elf or Elleth volunteered to fight against her.

Didn't know why none was willing to spar with her, Éowyn sighed in frustration and decided to take the matter into her own hands. She strode to the centre of the ground and took out her sword, previously hidden under her riding skirt. The blade was shining under the sun.

"Delicate flower I am not. I understand the rules and risks." She pointed her sword at Legolas. "Do you consider me worthy as your opponent?"

Legolas was amused and the crowd encouraged him to accept. They had never seen a woman openly challenged the Prince before.

"With pleasure." Legolas stepped into the ground and drew out his long knife from his thigh holster.

They stood in position and one soldier signaled them to start. Yet no one moved. Both Éowyn and Legolas tried to find a weakness from their positions, waiting for the right moment to attack.

She taunted him when she couldn't find an attack point. "Are you afraid you are going to lose?"

Sneered at her remark, Legolas kept his focus. He would not let her distract him. He went in for a straight thrust with a stride. Éowyn jumped back and blocked the knife away. It almost cut her sleeve. She steadied herself and smirked at the Elf.

Before his footing was sound, she struck a blow to his side but he parried accurately.

Like the kiss they shared the previous night, their sword and knife danced around each other, sometimes playful, but most of the time they were aggressive, trying to have a decisive blow to finish the match.

Never underestimated his opponent, Legolas retreated back to the starting position. He turned his attention to her face - she was gritting her teeth, lips pursed into a thin line, and her sharp eyes were wandering around his body to seize a chance to go in. Her brows furrowed in concentration. _Her serious face is adorable,_ he thought.

She noticed the tiny moment of distraction: she rotated her wrist to wield the sword from the bottom to upward in the air as she took a large step forward, her sword swung strongly and collided with Legolas's knife. Usually when she did that, most riders would have to stumble back or drop their sword; however, Legolas was an Elf with strength stronger than most Men. He did not falter and met her blade head-to-head. When Éowyn found his knife would not budge, she realised she had made a mistake.

"Got you!" Legolas shouted.

She was receptive to his emotion to find him in a second of weakness, but physically she could not compete with him. Legolas took it to his advantage when she voluntarily offered her sword. He twisted in and wrapped his knife along her blade like a snake. A small twitch outward, Éowyn hissed at the bone-shaking force on her wrist.

For a normal person, they would drop their swords to avoid damaging their wrists. Instead, she forcefully thrust forward with determination that shocked Legolas.

His knife almost cut her cheek and he withdrew in panic. It was not his intention to hurt her during a match! Yet Éowyn chased after him, completely disregarded the danger. When her sword tip reached his throat, Legolas had to drop his knife for he stared in horror at the blood on her face.

"Are you willing to surrender, Prince of Woodland Realm?" Éowyn grinned with triumph. She had felt the sting on her face but the desire to win was far greater. Her breaths were rapid from the thrilling victory.

Seeing she did not care about the wound, Legolas smirked as the crowd cheered for her. "I am defeated, Shieldmaiden of Rohan."

Éowyn lowered her sword in pride. She had won a contest against an Elf! She never imagined such a day. If Éomer was here to see it...

Tauriel came up to Legolas with his knife and motioned them to stand aside for others to spar.

"I won," she said proudly to Legolas who shook his head in fondness.

He whispered into her ear as he inspected the wound closely. "You are hurt." And speedily kissed her temple to comfort her.

Slightly startled, she was certain Tauriel would hear what he said. Did he not care how others thought of his open flirtation?

Tauriel watched them with a pleasant smile; for those who are close to Legolas, it was obvious he had fallen for the lady of Rohan. So she laughed and teased them. "You should heal the cut with _meleth gîn_." (*your love)

"There is a healing tent." The captain looked at Legolas with a knowing expression, excused herself from the couple and joined other Elves.

Éowyn nudged the Elf at his waist. "You shouldn't do that in public."

"Tauriel wouldn't tell about us," he comforted her, knowing her worries. "Come, let's treat your wound."

"The small cut will heal on its own." Éowyn said as he led her to the tent.

When the healer was nowhere to be found, Legolas sat her down and looked for healing salves.

After looking through the cabinets, he returned with a small vial and knelt in front of her. Éowyn tilted her head slightly so that he had better access to her right cheek. He choked out some salves from the vial and gently applied it on the cut. Once he was satisfied with the application, he put it away and took her hand, inspecting her wrist.

"Why would you risk breaking your wrist and cutting your skin?"

He had not expected her to put herself in danger. He had underestimated her eagerness for victory.

"I won."

"What you did is reckless." Legolas sighed, "I did not want to hurt you so I dropped my knife. In real fight, they do not care."

"The only chance for me to win is when I am on training grounds. I will never be in any real fight." She said in bitterness.

Legolas sighed again because he understood her. It must be frustrating for her: entitled to be a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, yet refused any chance to fight for those she loved. It was hard for him to see her like this especially when he couldn't make any change to this situation.

"You might not know when the opportunity would come," he said softly and invited her to join him to practise archery. "As your hands ache to hold a sword, mine wish to grab a bow. Have you received any training in archery before?"

"No," Éowyn was glad he did not pursue further on the subject and offered her distraction from those depressing thoughts.

"You must try!" He pulled her up from the seat and they went to ground.

Legolas taught her patiently about how to stand and draw the string with the right force. She learnt fast and paid great attention to his instruction. After some hours, Éowyn successfully hit the target fifty metres away, though the hit was far from the bullseye.

"I hit it!" Éowyn shouted in delight.

"You did very well," Legolas praised her. "Not many could hold an elven bow and hit their targets within a day."

She was elevated to hear his approval. For that moment she craved his contact, but resisted the urge due to the presence of other Elves. Wasn't sure if she was easy to read, Legolas quickly concluded their lessons and said farewell to his friends.

Upon a whistle, Arodreth and Windfola went to their masters. They mounted the horses were travelling further away from Yón Aistana. Éowyn let Windfola gallop on its own, enjoying the wind on her face.

"It's here," Legolas told her when they slowed down to pace.

"What is here?" She asked, not noticing anything particular.

"My childhood hiding spot." He dismounted and took her to a tree, pointing up to show her the inconspicuous flet above their heads. "I come here whenever I need privacy. No one knows about this place."

Éowyn yelped and laughed when Legolas pulled her into his embrace. She breathed in his scent. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Let's get up. It is a perfect spot to view the stars and the moon."

"It is only midday!" Éowyn said as Legolas got out an elven rope from his pack on Arodeth, threw it to hook on a high branch and began to climb.

"Then we must occupy ourselves with some fun activities, don't you agree?" He said mischievously.

Chuckling, she followed him up to the flet. He had prepared beforehand. There was a basket of food and a bottle of wine.

She teased him as she poured the wine into two cups. "You have planned to take me here and seduce me, so that no one would come to my aid."

Legolas had collected the rope and accepted the cup from her. He sipped it, eyes never leaving her. When Éowyn gulped down the strong taste of the wine, he took the cup from her hand and leaned down on her. She was on the floor with Legolas on top of her.

"I believe you can defend your own. Are you going to scream for help?" He asked.

"No," she breathed and guided his hands to her lithe body.

With her permission, Legolas kissed her tenderly and he trembled because of anticipation. It had been many years since he yearned for love. For him, it was unbelievable he could touch Éowyn in such way. Even with experience, he felt like an Elfling as he was too anxious. He wanted to please her and it scared him that he might be disappointing.

"Do not be nervous," she sensed he was aflutter and so she encouraged him by sneaking her hands under his tunic.

It seemed to her marriage would not be an option until she was released and it was possible that she might be caged by Thranduil for the rest of her life. If men were allowed to have lovers before marriage, why couldn't she? Éowyn was not ashamed in her sexuality. She was a woman and she had desire.

With the rider she had experienced some fondling. She lacked actual experience in lovemaking, but she had heard other women talking about it. There were men cruel in focusing only their release and not the women's pleasure. Some would even inflict pain on their partners. Legolas's carefulness was making her more willing.

"I cannot believe I can have you, Éowyn of Rohan."

"This is not a dream, Legolas."

He sucked in a breath when her palms massaged his belly and chest. He planted a trail of kisses along her mouth, her jaw, then to the pale neck and the collarbone. His hands echoed hers, roaming and exploring. Eventually they settled on her laces at the back.

"May I?"

Éowyn nodded, her firm green eyes reflecting his lust. He unlaced her bodice and her dress, tugging them down and revealed her chest.

His heart warmed when he saw the necklace he bought for her. The red gemstone matched her pale skin. He gently cupped her breasts in his large hands and admired the softness. Éowyn let out a wonderful moan that made his erection ache. She must have felt it too, as she daringly unfastened his breeches and caressed his shaft. Losing his control, Legolas did not struggle when Éowyn pushed him to lie down. She rode him, pinning his hands on the floor. Against their clothes she teasingly rubbed herself on him, leaving the Elf speechless in pleasure.

"I surrender," Legolas squirmed underneath, trying to create more friction to ease his hardness. "Will you do something about it?"

Éowyn was beyond excited by the thrill of being the dominant partner, especially when an Elf submitted himself to her. She kissed him hard, biting his lips as she undid her leggings. She was already wet from the training and the foreplay. She felt his hard, long penis in her hand. Legolas had an impressive size that scared her at first, for she wondered if she could accommodate such length in her. However, her body knew better; the foreplay provided wetness. A hotness accumulated in her belly.

"Please, Éowyn," he begged, blue eyes were clouded by desire.

Did not wish to torture him longer, Éowyn sat down on the length, her head thrown back at the tingling penetration. His back arched at the warm tightness that enveloped him. They exhaled deeply in delight when he entered her fully.

"You are beautiful, _guren vell_." (*my sweetheart)

He sat up and pressed her close, touching her as she began to ride in a slow pace. He steadied her waist and buried his face into her breasts.

Éowyn rounded her arms around his neck and rode faster. Sweats were licked away by the Elf and her hip moved stronger, both grunting at the intense joys travelling in their bodies. Matching her tempo, Legolas bucked to meet her.

She screamed out in ecstasy.

Legolas worked his hip faster, making her waist weak and she could no longer keep up. He took control then, entering her with a force that shook her core. Feeling her body tense, he caged her tightly within his arms. Éowyn cried out sweetly, her face distorted in intense bliss.

He wanted to slow down for her to rest, yet she clung onto him tighter and nibbled his pointy ear.

An Elf's ears were extremely sensitive; Legolas then let the instinct take over and flipped them over. Éowyn hooked her legs behind him, smiling as he entered her again and started a new rhythm.

She moaned in appreciation when he bent down to kiss her. Her fingers were messing up his hair but he couldn't care less. She felt incredible, he wanted them to stay as one forever.

The tension built up and he moved quicker, she gasped for breaths for his thrusts were strong. Soon he spilled, muttering in his native tongue that Éowyn only heard her name in those Elvish.

He collapsed on top of her. After catching his breaths, he pulled out and she whined at the loss.

"You are wonderful, Legolas." Éowyn said and combed his messy hair.

"You too, my love." He said. "Let me get some water from the nearby river to clean you up." He dressed quickly and kissed her before leaving the flet.

Éowyn smiled, watching him go.

She used to think she would live in Edoras and find a rider to marry. Yet life was strange with many twists and it placed her in the Woodland Realm, living among the Wood Elves. Fate had her met Legolas. Might their relationship end up nowhere, Éowyn was happy to share intimate moments with him. The sex was unexpected but she did not rue it. Nay! She did not regret anything. Even if their paths no longer intertwined in the future, she would have these memories to cherish.

Legolas returned and they wiped themselves clean. Afterwards, they lay down together, under the blue sky and talked.

"I wish to avoid attending the feast." Legolas said.

"Why? Isn't it a celebration for the winter solstice?"

"It is not only that but a battlefield of politics and connections." The Elf Prince sighed. "That's why I always travel to Imladris or Lothlórien."

"You can go if you like," Éowyn turned to face him. "You do not have to stay for me. Nothing will go wrong; it is the time for happy gathering. They would behave properly, wouldn't they?"

"You have not attended one before. You have no idea what they would do - especially behind your back. If I leave now I will worry about you. Besides, I am much happier to have you within my sight." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, Legolas."

They stayed late in the secret flet. The next day they spent the time sparring again under Éowyn's insistence. She had not practiced her drill and she feared she would get rusty. Legolas was a good partner to spar with, for he often changed his tactics and he did not give her advantage.

After some practices, she challenged other soldiers. This time they did not refuse; first she faced off captain Tauriel, then came two Elves. Although she was clever to play around their weakness, she was slower and physically weaker. All three matches she lost by a tiny margin, she lost with dignity. The soldiers spoke highly of her and praised her skills and invited her to join them in the future. Éowyn merely smiled at their friendly invitation. She did not know when she was allowed to leave the cave after the four-day rest.

The fourth day she woke early to prepare a day trip with Legolas. It was the last day of her freedom so she wished to spend some time alone with him.

"Where are we going?" Éowyn asked, seeing that they had left the city.

"We are heading East to the edge of forest." Legolas explained as they travelled into the forest. "There we can see Erebor and Withered Heath."

"Isn't Erebor where the great dragon Smaug lived before he was killed?"

"Indeed."

"Why are we visiting there?"

"I do not want to spoil the surprise. You will see." Legolas smiled.

They reached the edge of the forest by noon. Éowyn's eyes brightened at the plain before her. When she saw what was above the sky, she was stunned.

"Are they real?"

"Of course they are real!" Legolas laughed at her amused face.

On their left, there were two dragons flying against the clear blue sky. The Withered Heath was their breeding ground. Legolas could tell she was surprised; as he led her to lean closer to the Elvenking's Halls, her eyes never left those creatures.

From their spot it was difficult to see their colours. To Éowyn they were barely the length of her finger.

"Can you tell what colours they are?"

"One is gold and the other is red. I believe they are having the courtship flight." Legolas observed with his eyes.

"No wonder they are circling, almost twisting with each other." Éowyn mused, yet frowned when she noted some similarity. "Don't you think they look like worms?"

Legolas burst into laughter. "That's a good analogy." He got them to a tree which was slightly apart from the forest. It was a perfect spot to see the dragons. They dismounted and let the horses graze.

They sat against the trunk and from their packs there were bread, cheese, and a small bottle of wine. Éowyn watched attentively at the couple flying in the sky that she forgot to chew her food until Legolas reminded her she was holding the bite in her mouth.

"We speak of dragons in our tales. I never thought I would see them one day in my life." She said. "Are they all wicked like Smaug?"

Legolas offered her the bottle after taking a sip. "Since the death of Smaug, they do not dare venture beyond the Heath. I would not say they are wicked; they and we are of different species, with varied living habits."

Éowyn took the bottle and downed a draft. The wine was stronger and it was taking its effect on her. "Do Elves have courtship dance like the dragons?"

"Did you see me dance when I expressed my love for you?"

"You asked me for a dance." She stated.

"Indeed!" Legolas smirked, "but no - there is no rule unless we agree to be betrothed. Do Rohirrim dance to court their ladies?"

"Sometimes, especially during feasts." Éowyn remarked. Her eyes went back to the couple which were nesting on top of a mountain. "Do you see them often?"

"I don't travel here frequently."

Legolas eyed her flushed cheeks and snatched the bottle away from her. It was almost empty. "You have drunk too much."

"I thought that's what you wanted," she joked, her head was heavier than usual.

"I have overrated your drinking ability. Apparently you cannot hold your liquor." He packed the bottle away and blocked her from reaching for it. "Enough, Éowyn. We have to ride back later!"

"My apology." Éowyn bowed her head like a child, reprimanded but wronged.

"What is it?" He tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. They were sad and he wanted to replace them with happiness. "Please. Tell me what's wrong."

She held his hand and leaned onto his shoulder, curling besides him. His spare hand stroked her wavy blond hair.

"I do not want to leave." Éowyn said. "Tomorrow I have to return to the Halls."

"We can still see each other."

Legolas tried to assure her, though he couldn't promise her anything. He had tasks to complete in the city and he did not know how long it would take.

Éowyn knew that. She knew about duties all too well. Still she appreciated his effort to make the best of their time together. Seeing the dragons danced the courtship flight might not consider romantic to most, but she liked it, particularly the plain was so close within her reach. She did not want the day to end in sorrow, so she decided to distract them with something cheerful.

Her hand pried under his tunic as her mouth found his neck. Legolas moaned and clutched her closer to him. He looked down, blue eyes filled with softness and desire.

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked.

"Are you not?" She stopped wandering around his body until the Elf gave her a nod and kissed her passionately.

It was thrilling to both as they were exposed; they were close to the Elvenking's Halls, the dragons were still on the mountain, and the Erebor was not far away. It was possible that someone could see them, yet for that moment they did not care. They had tuned out the world around them and put their focus on each other. Soon they reached their climax and decided to retreat to Legolas's talan for the night.

This time, Éowyn was invited into his bedroom. It was simple as she had imagined; a double bed in the centre with wardrobe and table on the other side. The lamps were dimly lit with the moonshine from the window. She walked around the room, giggled when Legolas pushed her down on the soft bed and enveloped her from behind.

That night they treated as their last; they made love gently, aggressively, slowly, their hands laced together. Their bodies responded to the caresses, trembling as they embraced. Ardor kept them up till late, left them naked, exhausted, contented. Their limbs tangled with blankets. Pillows were discarded on the floor.

Resting his head on her chest, Legolas traced a faded scar on her collarbone. It was pale white after many years in length of two inches. It tickled her; she brushed his hand away.

"How did you get it?" He asked. It suggested a collarbone fracture, must be painful if it had penetrated through the skin.

"I fell down from my horse when I was five."

"Shouldn't you be riding a pony at the age of five?"

Éowyn hummed. "I was jealous of Éomer at the time because I was denied riding a horse by myself. I felt like I could master a horse like I did with a pony." She remembered how she angrily demanded to be treated like her brother and tried to convince their parents she could ride alone. "I was furious that nobody took me seriously. One night when everyone was asleep, I sneaked into the stable and got myself on top of a horse."

"Naughty little Éowyn!" Legolas exclaimed.

"I didn't know better; the horse did not follow my command and threw me off as it ran out of the stable. I fell hard and my scream woke up the stable master. My collarbone was broken, skin pierced by the fractured bone. I had to stay in bed for two weeks and got my hand fixed for a month for the injury. I could barely move my left arm for three months." Éowyn said, sounded pleased to tell him the story.

"And you are proud of that scar," Legolas commented. "_Stubborn child_."

"I am not a child," Éowyn caught that Elvish word and led his wandering hand to her wet folds, "not long ago you have just explored my womanhood."

"Perhaps a reexamination is required," the Elf smirked and slowly moved himself downward, positioned between her legs.

She parted them for him and sighed in satisfaction when his tongue captured her again.

* * *

The bird chirps woke Éowyn up. It was very early in the morning, the sun had not yet come out. She had to go back to the Halls before dawn for Thranduil. Carefully she removed Legolas's hand from her waist but she forgot that Elf did not sleep like Men do.

The Prince opened his eyes and held her hand, preventing her from leaving the bed. "Éowyn…"

"I have to go," she said sadly while she searched for her clothes. They were scattered around the room. "I cannot be late to attend the King."

Legolas sighed and released her, watching her picking up her garments. He got out from the bed when Éowyn was putting on her dress. His fingers found the laces.

"Let me help you," quickly he did them up and turned her around to adjust her collar. "Ain't I a prophet, predicting that I would help you dress like a servant?"

"You did," Éowyn smiled fondly at the memory.

As she belted her sword, Legolas swiftly put on his tunic and leggings with a jerkin.

"I will come with you." He said while pulling his boots.

"No," Éowyn refused. "It is not necessary. Moreover…"

"You are afraid others would see and say something about us." Legolas finished it for her.

They did not discuss their relationship at all during the four days. They were lovers, she was certain of that and only that. Were they doing it in secret? Would they let the court know? Maybe this was simply a fling. Wonderful four days and that was it. They would be back to their own path without the regret of not knowing and not experiencing.

"I don't know what we are, Legolas." She confessed.

"I want to be with you, Éowyn." Legolas gently embraced her from behind. He could feel her mind overworking. Did she not know how deep he had fallen for her? "You always think so little of yourself. We Elves do not easily fall in love. I cannot bear the thought of being apart from you, living my life without you next to me." He turned her face and kissed her deeply. "_Gi melin_, Éowyn." (*I love you)

Éowyn's heart skipped a beat. She swirled around and looked straight into his eyes. It was clear and innocent as he had always been.

"I love you too, Legolas."

She kissed him back ardently and his hands were playing with her laces. She pulled away, stopping his hands to move further down.

"Let's allow us some time to think over our future."

"Of course. I would not pressure you into making a decision you might regret later." Legolas said. Although he would like to let others know about them, he understood her reasoning. The court members and his father were not as open-minded as Elrond. It was unpredictable what they would do once they found out about their relationship. Opinions of the Rohirrim, her uncle and brother would have to be taken into account too.

"I must leave," Éowyn kissed him one last time, lips hovering over his. She was reluctant to go but she must answer to the King.

"Let Arodreth ride beside you. He will lead Windfola back to me."

Legolas watched her rushing down the stairs and mounted Windfola. She looked up at him before she commanded the horses to the direction of the Halls. Waving goodbye, her loose hair floated in the wind.

"_Dadwen annin, mil balch nín_." He whispered. (*Return to me, my fierce love)


	4. Chapter 4: The Declaration

A/N: I have almost finished the last chapter with a small epilogue, and I will post it as soon as it is done. I already have another idea in mind, an ABO story with Eowyn as main character. I hope it isn't offensive to the readers.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! I have fun writing it.

* * *

\- Chapter 4: The Declaration

Éowyn dismounted when she reached the bridge. She would have to let Arodreth and Windfola back to Legolas. Before she went, she stroked tenderly the grey horse's mane to bid him farewell. Windfola whined at his master, only moved away when Arodreth nudged him with his nose.

"Be safe," she whispered to the animals and watched them disappeared into the forest.

At the gate of Elvenking's Halls, among the Elves she spotted Malgelir. The councilor was giving orders to the guards and servants. They were busy unloading tributes from other settlements and receiving guests.

Cautiously she attempted to slip past them in the darkness. However, Malgelir caught her.

"Éowyn!"

Cursing her bad luck, she turned to face the Elf. She bowed curtly. "Lord Malgelir."

"How was your trip to Yón Aistana? I hope it matches your expectation."

"The city is marvelous, my Lord."

"No doubt you have ventured into the forest. Surely you were accompanied; you was not lost in the foreign woods and return in one piece." He asked with hint of malice.

Detected that he wanted to prise information from her, Éowyn said politely, looking at the faint light of the sky. "My apology. I must attend our King."

"The King would be happy for your return." Malgelir waved dismissively at her, seeing that she had no intention to disclose anything to him.

Once the Elf had turned to resume his task, Éowyn stormed back to her room. She threw her pack on the bed and groaned at the stiff air in the cave. Changed back to a suitable work dress and rid of the heavy coat, she carefully put her sword under her pillow before heading to the King's apartment.

She thanked the guards and entered the bedchamber. Unlike before, Thranduil had rose from bed and was standing in the balcony in shift and leggings. His hands rested on the balustrade with his back facing her.

"My King," Éowyn put down the clean towels and a basin of water on the dressing table and waited next to the balcony door. "Where would you like to break you fast?"

Instead of answering her question, Thranduil asked. "Did you have fun in Yón Aistana?"

She wondered why they were interested in her trip, considering her opinions were often belittled. "I enjoyed it very much. The city is impressive under the governance of good councilors."

At that he was annoyed; he turned to her, hard face with dangerous eyes. He pressed with harsh tone. "Did you enjoy my son's company too?"

Éowyn shouldn't be surprised; he had eyes and ears all over the Woodland Realm, perhaps even outside the woods. Still she was abashed. How much details in those four days were reported to him? If she opted to avoid the question, no doubt it would infuriate him. As she struggled to think of a reply, Thranduil shook his head in disdain and anger.

He commanded her. "Look at me."

She could not refuse his order. With hidden fright under her facade she looked up and forced herself not to avert her glance from his cold stares.

"Do you think you can gain advantage in the court by sleeping with him?" He said sanctimoniously.

So he knew! Gasped from the shock, Éowyn tried to defend their relationship. "We love each other. Did your spies not tell you this? It is none of your business that we have shared a bed."

The Elvenking sneered. He towered over her, making her recede further into the chamber. "You are alone here with no one to rely on and Legolas is there to help you. You love not him but his kindness and nobility. What you desire is simply a shoulder to lean on when you have troubles!"

"That's not true!" Éowyn's lips trembled due to fury. Who was he to invalidate their feelings? "I know what I feel and I love him!"

"Are you sure?" Thranduil stepped back with a snicker. "A woman walking on this earth for mere twenty-three years, you know naught about love."

"I might be young compared to Elves but I am no foolish girl."

Thranduil looked at her with ire. "You do not understand what love means to us. We do not fall in love easily and once we do, it is for life."

"Legolas has told me that."

"Then you must understand what would happen after he binds himself to you, a mortal creature?"

She knew what Thranduil was going to say. After she realised her feelings for Legolas and discovered it was mutual, constantly she pondered about their futures. She desperately wished he wouldn't say it to her face.

He smirked; the woman was easy to read. Her face revealed her mind.

"Legolas has many years to live. You? In thirty years, you age. Wrinkles on your face, illness that causes you immobility, grey hair without its glow. A burden to be taken care of. Oh he wouldn't care - he loves your soul, though I see nothing worthy in it. Can you imagine yourself standing next to him when he stays forever young and you are old and feeble?" He laughed inside when hurt flashed in her green eyes. At last he found a sore spot to rub on. "It is always painful for those who are left behind. You die and you arrive at the Hall of Mandos, but my son has to deal with the agony and memory for the rest of his life, even after he has sailed to Valinor. He can never love again."

Éowyn clenched her jaw, willing her tears away. He had spoken loudly of her worst fear: though they had been hammering at the back of her head for the last few days, she had ignored them all, trying to treasure the special time they had. Now Thranduil had forced her to confront the terrible idea that one day she would die and leave Legolas alone. If she chose to be with the Elf Prince, she would never live a day without thinking about it.

"You are hurt simply by the thought of it. What would Legolas feel when he actually experiences it? Admit it, Éowyn of Rohan. You two are never meant to be together. If you truly love him as you declare so, let him go. You have had your days with him. Save him a broken heart before it is too late."

As if being stung, Éowyn flinched and twisted in anguish. There was a tightness in her chest and she found it hard to breathe - until Thranduil drew her out of the disorientation.

"Fetch me the food and wine."

Nodded at his order, she lurched out of the bedchamber. She couldn't stay with the Elvenking whose brutal words hurt worse than a broken shieldarm. Pale like marble, she served him his breakfast and laid out his outfits for him.

The damage was done; Thranduil eyed her did her tasks with an absent mind. More might be required to push her to make the right choice. He trusted the court would be later provided with scandalous materials for that. Another reason to look forward the Durufuin feast.

The day passed in haze for Éowyn. Automatically she did her duties while her mind was occupied by what Thranduil had said. One part of her wished to be with Legolas, disregarding what others had to say about their relationship. Did the Elvenking not say Elves did not easily fall in love? What they had was special and it was blessed by Valar. It was destiny for them to meet.

Yet, there was another part of her saying she was selfish. If she loved him… she should release him. They were not Beren and Lúthien. Legolas was a noble Prince, but she was a woman of nothing. There could not be a happily-ever-after for them. Human life was short; forty more years she might live, then Legolas would face hundreds years of pain. A grim fate to watch your loved ones suffer and die. She could not give him that.

Before the evening meals Éowyn went to Orthoron's study for the King's schedule. As she feared, the Head of Household enquired about the trip.

"The city must be relaxing compared to the cave," Orthoron offered kindly as he handed her the paper.

"It's wonderful, my lord." The forced smile vanished quickly.

"Did you not enjoy the tour?" He observed.

"I did, my lord." Éowyn answered. "I am tired from the day. Might I leave now?"

"I will not stop you from your rest."

Orthoron frowned deeply, watching her staggered for exit; she did not look happy at all. Perhaps something went wrong with Legolas in the city. He would like to have a word with the Elf Prince upon his return.

Wanted to be alone, Éowyn took her dinner to her room. Her shoulders dropped at the sight of her dressing table. The white gardenia had withered during her absence, petals dried and fallen. The leaves had shrank into a lifeless shade of dark yellow.

Bad omens.

She dropped her plate and the wine on the table, completely lost her appetite. She had lived her dream in those four days. Now the reality pushed her into the abyss of misery. The more she thought about their situation, more right Thranduil's words had become. Maybe it was another infatuation Legolas was having. Indeed, she had no idea why the Elf Prince would love her. She was not a princess, nor a Shieldmaiden with renown: a servant in the Elvenking's Halls. How could Legolas accept a handmaiden as his wife? No. He deserved better. Someone immortal, cultured, highborn.

Conflicted, her heart and brain battled, urgently she needed to shut her brain down. Instead of filling herself a cup of wine earlier in the servant's hall, she had taken a whole bottle with her. She swallowed half in one go and felt the alcohol rushing to her head. It was unlike her to drink like this. Tonight was an exception.

She drank until the very last drop and flung the empty bottle to the wall, the glass shattered into pieces.

"Why? Why could I not have one good thing in my life?" She muttered, thinking the Valar cruel to test her like that.

Tears falling on their will, Éowyn whimpered in self-pity. She curled on her bed like a child, clutching her pillow to muffle her cry, not wishing her neighbors to hear. She cried herself to bed that night, the first time since the death of her mother.

* * *

In the morning Legolas returned Windfola to the Golden Hooves and promised to visit when he had time. He said goodbye to the beautiful horse and began his day.

Besides the feast in the Elvenking's Halls, there would be a week-long festival with entertainment for Durufuin. Bards and musicians, fireworks, food and brew - delegated by Thranduil, Legolas had to arrange and make sure all things were prepared. As it was his first time coordinating the festival, Malgelir had given him advice and supervision. Although he disliked the councilor's attitude, his experience was helpful and it saved him some time and trouble.

Luckily, today Malgelir would be busy overseeing the delivery of tributary goods to the cave. He would not get reprimanded for his mind was often drifted to Éowyn. They had parted only for a day and he missed her already. Arodreth whined in agreement. He felt empty without his friend riding next to him.

He occupied himself with work; several bards and musicians had arrived and settled at the arranged inns. He checked the meats and vegetables were supplied in quality up to the cook's demands. Many nobles would reside in Yón Aistana for the caves could not accommodate every guest. Legolas, as the Prince, greeted them and made sure they enjoyed their stay before attending the great feast in the Pavilion. Regardless of the troublesome administrative paperwork, he was glad to see friends and Elves from different places gathered in the city for Durufuin.

Though his days passed fast as he learnt to enjoy his tasks, it was unbearable for Legolas at night. The shard of lightstone in the living room reminded him of their first kiss and dance, and the bed was too big for one Elf alone.

He grunted like an old man when he restlessly tossed and turned and found no peace in the quietness of the night. The memory of Éowyn in his embrace sent waves of heat to his belly. For the last thousand years he had not felt lust for anyone. Yet with the Shieldmaiden of Rohan, he couldn't restrain his desire for her. Sometimes he wondered if she had cast a spell on him. He had never yearned for a person's touch so much that his body ached and his heart hankered for her presence.

The torturous nights were bearable because soon he could see Éowyn again. He was anxious for that day to come, for they would have to decide what to do. When Arwen and Aragorn announced their betrothal, he had not thought about their hardships since they were blessed by their parents and people. Now that he and Éowyn were lovers, he was curious - how Elrond faced his daughter's choice to be mortal for a ranger, how did Aragorn fare at Arwen's decision…

_Oh, Eru! How come I have no choice in my immortality?_

Legolas thought and instantly felt ashamed. Was he being selfish to forsake his chance to sail for Valinor? What would his parents think, that he had abandoned them? He knew what Thranduil would say; they had only known each other for months and he was childish to think himself in love with a woman.

Once he doubted his feeling for Éowyn because he could not apprehend his constant desire to see her face and be near her.

Before he left to track down Windfola, he had spoken to Tauriel, the only Elleth he trusted with his secrets.

"I worry that I might have mistaken the novelty and curiosity of having a Rohirrim lady in the court as love." He said. They were sitting on grass, just finished a sword practice.

Tauriel, the captain of the Elven Guard, was amused when she heard about his problem.

Legolas blushed lightly. "She is often on my mind. My heart wants to be close to her. It frightens me to feel such strong attraction to a lady."

"It is easy to confuse admiration with love." Tauriel reflected. The Elf Prince had once believed he loved her romantically when actually he admired her skills and leadership. "Mayhaps you can tell me what attracts you to her?"

Suddenly he felt bashful to recite his feeling towards Éowyn. However, under the encouraging glance from Tauriel, he spoke.

"When I first met her, she was cold and troubled. There was an urge in me to comfort her." Legolas recollected their journey in the forest. "It took time to gain her trust; she reveals her brighter side to me. Her laughter infectious, face lights up when she speaks of Rohan and her passions. I saw before me a woman with soft heart yet steels herself against the world."

"And she is beautiful," Tauriel added for him. She had heard the court ladies discussed about Éowyn with hints of jealousy.

"She is pale despite her love of the _Anor_. Green eyes with streams of blue waters. Her body tall and slender. Her walk is graceful yet stern. If Arwen is the Evenstar, then Éowyn is my morning sun, a reason to look forward to the next day." (*sun)

"You should not doubt yourself: you are in love with her."

"Do you think so?" Legolas fidgeted.

Like a sister, Tauriel explained to him. "You have not experienced love before, thus you are confused. Yet it is clear to me your feelings for her are true; you cannot see how your face softens when you speak of her or how your eyes glow with reverence. And you are grinning like an idiot."

"Am I?" He tried to manage his facial expression but failed miserably.

Snickering, the captain said. "You must bring her to me. I wish to meet the woman whom our Prince has given his heart to."

Since then, he had no reservation in devoting himself to Éowyn, and he swore to himself he would stay with her even if she did not return his feeling. That fateful day in the talan he shall never forget. It was that moment he knew there was no turning back. He loved her and no one else.

The issue of immortality would not hinder his determination. Despite his heart might be broken beyond repair after her death, the love they shared and the time they spent together would be worth the pain that lingered many years after.

To mark the start of Durufuin celebrations, his father would come to the city and hosted an opening ceremony. Ever. There were already musicians playing and the crowd were dancing before the arrival of the Elvenking. In the middle of the public square a path had been cleared for Thranduil and his companions. Legolas was dressed in his finest silk tunic and cloak, waiting near the fountain. Everything was prepared according to plan and the plaza was adorned for the festival centre to welcome his father.

Thranduil arrived with other guests upon horses, their servants on foot right behind. The King was cloaked in silk with gold around his collar and wrists. The crown on his head was furnished with white flowers. With an elegant smile, he rode gracefully. Behind him were the councilors and noble ladies, also honorable guests from afar. As they passed, Elves bowed to show their respect.

Legolas bowed his head and watched them dismounted. The Elvenking smiled subtly at him, praising his great work as he walked up to the dais before the fountain.

"_This day marks our fruitful work in the past months. I shall not stop you from celebrating - let's drink to our health and thank the Valar for their generous gift!_" Thranduil raised his cup of wine and emptied the content. Others followed. He signaled the bands to start the night with a merry tone, perfect for dancing. "_Enjoy our days and nights for we have earned our pleasure!_"

The crowd cheered; Thranduil descended and invited an Elleth for the first dance. Soon other Elves joined the dancing circles.

As custom, Legolas should have asked for a dance as well. He looked for Éowyn and spotted some personal servants of other councilors, still no sight of the lady of Rohan. Eventually he gave up and joined Hissael and Orthoron at the table.

"Oh Legolas, it's wonderful to see you! Did you get any of the herbs I listed?" The master healer laughed briskly, waving his fork. In front of him there were three plates of food.

"Hissael is out from the prison now," Orthoron commented with only a drink in his hand. His inspective eyes were making Legolas uncomfortable.

"My apology, Hissael. My collection of herbs is currently suspended in order to prepare for the Durufuin." Shifting his weights, he asked. "Have you seen Éowyn? There are matters I wish to discuss with her."

Orthoron's face darkened while Hissael shouted in excitement.

"The fair lady from Rohan? She was here with the march. We talked on our way here. You need to take good care of the lady, Legolas. She cannot continue to live like that!" Hissael shook his head in disapproval.

"What do you speak of?" Legolas looked at the healer, confused.

"My Prince, there are questions I need answers from you." Orthoron shot Hissael a deadly glare and dragged the Prince to the side, away from curious ears.

"What happened in Yón Aistana with you and Éowyn?" Orthoron asked in a low voice.

Legolas was confounded for his questions. The tall Elf was one of the few in the court he confided in and he had helped in arranging the rest days for Éowyn. So he spoke plainly. "We spent a wonderful time together. It is still unbelievable to me that we are lovers now, the best Durufuin gift Eru has given to me. Yet we parted on a sad note as we both worry about our paths in future. I promised to allow her time to decide."

"What does your heart intend?"

"To spend my life with her even if our time is limited." Legolas said wholeheartedly, eyes again looking for the familiar face in the crowd. "Why is Hissael worried about Éowyn? Did something happen to her?"

Then it was not the Prince's problem that caused Éowyn's depression. He drew Legolas closer to whisper in his ears. "Before you find her, you must know one thing - for the past three weeks Éowyn has been melancholy. I suspected you might be the cause of her low spirits, that's why I enquired."

"How so Éowyn is depressed? Certainly our parting was sorrowful, but there was hope." Legolas was stunned to hear the news. He must find her and see the cause for it. "I must go to her."

"I will keep Hissael company." Orthoron said as Legolas went to the higher ground and searched for his lady.

* * *

She was at the rear of the march when Thranduil arrived in the plaza. She saw Legolas, standing tall in the centre, in gracility and grandeur with a gleeful smile. She doubted the King of Gondor could look as regal as the Elf Prince.

It had been harrowing weeks for her. Her heart yearned to hold Legolas again but she was torn on the inside. She wanted the best for him. Compared to the joy they shared, Legolas would have to endure thousand years of pain. Before it was too late, she must end it to prevent his suffering.

It agonized her that she had to tell Legolas her decision and she felt unprepared. Therefore, seeing that she was not needed for the moment, she stealthily retreated to a secluded spot not far from the plaza, near the temporary kitchen and storage huts.

Deeply troubled by the possibility of Legolas finding her, behind the huts she hid. Her brown dress helped fading her into the darkness. Whenever a shadow approached, she shrank until they left.

When the music came to a haul, it was time to attend Thranduil at the banquet. She composed herself and went out into the lights. After being handed the plates, Éowyn strode to the plaza and the table. She tried to focus solely on Thranduil; from the corner of her eyes, she could see Legolas sitting next to his father.

_Deep breath_. She reminded herself. With pretended ease, she chose to stand on Thranduil's other side to serve him to avoid any contact with Legolas.

She put down the plate and checked his cup. It was nearly empty. Hastily she took a new bottle from the servant and poured it full.

She could feel Legolas's eyes boring into her as she worked but she ignored him completely. The whole night was a nightmare. She could see how frantic he looked as he had no opportunity to speak with her and she was actively avoiding his penetrating glare.

Éowyn stayed behind Thranduil for the rest of the night, thinking the Elf Prince would not dare talking to her in the public. When the night came to a close, Thranduil announced to the Elves that he was retiring back to the cave while others could stay if they desire. The King nodded at her, signaled that it was time to leave.

She retrieved the King's majestic horse from the stable. When she returned to the plaza, Legolas and Thranduil were arguing, judging from their red faces and threatening postures. Before she reached them, Orthoron and Hissael were there to separate them.

Legolas was held back by Orthoron. The Head of Household said something to him and Legolas stormed off, after shouting at his father. Thranduil was angry and Hissael tried to calm him down.

"My King," Éowyn said cautiously and offered Thranduil the reins.

The Elvenking fumed and snarled at her. "What took you so long?" Without waiting, he hurried the horse and galloped back to the cave.

When she wanted to chase after the Elvenking, Hissael held her arm and shook his head. "You cannot outrun a horse. We are returning to the Halls as well. You are welcome to ride with us."

"It is not proper, my lord."

"Hissael and I will share a horse." Orthoron suggested. "In any case, no Elf would pay us any notice."

"Come on, lady." Hissael said fatherly. "The King still expects you to attend him."

Éowyn could not be more grateful for their support. She bowed with gratitude. "Thank you, Lord Orthoron and Master Hissael."

"Don't be a stranger, Éowyn!" Hissael laughed and gave her his horse. "I would like us to be friends if you don't mind my rambling!"

Orthoron was deep in thought while they were travelling back to the Halls. At the gate, Hissael gave the horses to the grooms at the nearby temporary stables. Orthoron stopped Éowyn before they went in.

"I see you are greatly troubled, Éowyn." Orthoron whispered. "Would you not talk to someone to share your burden?"

"You are mistaken, my lord." Éowyn scolded at her inability to hide her emotion.

"There is something wrong between you and Prince Legolas. Did… did Thranduil say something to you?" The Elf seemed disturbed at his own suggestion.

Éowyn was moved by his concern over her well-being. In the past four months, Orthoron had become a father figure to her. He was there to help her since the beginning. Feeling touched, she said. "It is not Thranduil's fault. After days of consideration, the conclusion is that we do not belong together."

Orthoron frowned. "Love is not a matter we can control. Have you discussed with Legolas about this?"

"I made a decision that brings us least hurt." Éowyn insisted. She saw no hope in their future and she believed it was the best for them. "It is settled. Please respect my choice. I shall resume my duty."

She said goodbye to him and Hissael and hurried inside the cave.

Hissael was dumbfounded at her haste departure as he just returned from the stable. He questioned Orthoron angrily. "Did you offend the lady?"

"Not now, Hissael." Orthoron sighed and dragged his friend back to the underground cave.

* * *

Legolas tried to enjoy the festive atmosphere with friends but he couldn't forget about Éowyn. She had returned to the cold, distant Shieldmaiden the first time he saw her. Orthoron's words were alarming. For the entire week he could not be spared from the city to ensure everything was going according to plan. With a absent mind, he was scolded by Malgelir multiple times for minor errors. His heart was chasing after the lonely lady from Rohan.

At last it was the day for the feast at Pavilion. Legolas rode back to the cave early to seek Éowyn. He had searched her chambers, the servant's hall, the kitchen, the cellars, even the King's apartment. As if Valar were playing with him he could not find her. Hopeless, he returned to his apartment and sulked, calculating if he did anything wrong that he was not aware of. Had he pushed too far to claim Éowyn his that night? Was he giving her too much pressure on deciding their future? Was he a terrible lover that she started to regret spending nights with him?

Before Thranduil left the opening ceremony, Legolas had a fight with him. He informed his father of his love towards a lady and Thranduil dismissed him. As he expected, Thranduil suggested he should find a noble lady to match, not a plaything that he would grow tired in decades. He saw red at his father referring Éowyn as an object and argue with him. If not for Orthoron and Hissael, he would have said some hurtful words at Thranduil.

Did his father say something to Éowyn?

Millions of possibilities popped in his head and he grew irritated as the feast approached. At the opening ceremony Éowyn had not given him any chance to talk. This time he would seize every opportunity. It was not easy for Elves to find love. He wouldn't let her go without a fight.

As the feast was less formal, he dressed in a long greyish tunic with silver threads. He braided strands of hair on the each side and a small one at the back, the rest was brushed nicely and let down. The servants flattered him with compliments but he could not bring himself to smile.

The Pavilion itself was a masterpiece with seasonal decoration. The feast was a private banquet that only important guests and noble residents of the cave could attend, making it a perfect place to exchange information and gossip. He did not look forward to the night but the prospect of Éowyn being there gave him a reason to go.

When he arrived at the Pavilion, many had formed small social circles, chatting and laughing. Reluctantly he smiled back at the court ladies and greeted the councilors and nobles. After the wearisome pleasantry, he got himself a cup of Miruvor. Many cups of them would be needed to get through the long night.

Thranduil arrived with Malgelir but Éowyn was not with him. Legolas watched his father received warm welcomes and scanned the Pavilion. There were Elven servants waiting at the side and he was again fruitless in his search. Since Thranduil would not dismiss Éowyn from her duty, only a few places she could be. The Elf Prince excused himself from the meaningless conversation and went straight to the kitchen.

Among the cooks and kitchen maids he did not see her. Coincidentally Orthoron was there to arrange orders, so he asked. "Do you know where Éowyn is?"

Thinking that he could assist in mending their problems, Orthoron told him. "She is getting more wines from the cellar. The finest brew from Shire."

Nodding his thanks, Legolas hurried down the passages that linked to the cellar on the bottom level. At last, in one of the dimly lit cellars he found her in her brown dress, lifting bottles of wine into some large carriers with two other servants. The Elves heard his footsteps and knowingly they left.

Éowyn's back was to him; she was busy packing that she did not notice him at all. When she finished filling up one carrier, she turned to see how other two were doing and she looked up shockingly at the Elf appeared in front of her. It took time for her eyes to adjust in the dark, but she recognised him with ease. It was the face that haunted her dreams every night. He looked more handsome up close. With an adorable frown he carefully walked up to her.

She stuttered, for she did not expect to see him here. "Why are you here?"

"I need to speak with you." Legolas said gently. He took her spare hand and kissed it. "Your hand is so cold, Éowyn."

Composed herself, she withdrew and stepped away from him. His warmth would melt away her icy walls. "I must deliver the wines back to the kitchen."

"Wait, Éowyn!" Legolas shouted after her. He caught her elbow and would not let go. "Listen to me!" Vigorously he caged her in his arms. He did not release her even she hit his face as they struggled.

"Let me go, you wicked Elf!" She yelled and thumped his chest with her fists. Legolas was speaking Elvish to her, trying to calm her down. Instead, she was enraged. "I am not a horse that you can overrule by an Elvish spell!"

As she feared, she melted in his strong and comforting embrace. Her eyes got teary with emotions. Soon, she yielded with a whine. If not for Legolas, she would have collapsed.

"_Meleth nîn_," Legolas's heart broke at her crying. It was the first time he saw her in such state - vulnerable and fragile like she was abandoned by the world. He planted kisses on her crown as she cried. Her hands gripped onto his arms, anchoring herself. His tunic was wet from her tears. (*my love)

"Talk to me, Éowyn." He could feel her despair. She was shaking violently. Subconsciously he tightened his arms around her and felt a hardness near her collar. It was the necklace he had bought for her. If she was still wearing it, that meant there was a chance, was it not?

She shook her head and hiccupped. "We shouldn't be together, Legolas."

"Eru has blessed us with this connection," Legolas soothed her back, trying to coax out the reason of her thinking. "Do you regret meeting me?"

"I do not regret it but a tragedy must be avoided. It is our mistake to act on our desire, Legolas. Our future is dark and gloomy; there is no hope."

"It is a different future that I see. Why would you think it would be a tragedy for us?"

"Release me," Éowyn seemed calmed down, therefore, he let go and held her hands instead.

She extracted her hands from him and stepped back. Dried tears on her face, she warned him not to get close by glaring at him. She would not make the same mistake again. "Many thoughts occupied my mind in the last few weeks and none of them joyous. The love we share blinds me of your suffering. The issue of mortality would break us as I will die long before you do, and you are left alone to only memories. I cannot let you endure such terrible fate."

Legolas shook his head. She did not give him any chance to prove himself. "It is nice of you to think of my welfare, yet you have not asked my opinion on this matter." He was careful not to startle her and looked into her teary eyes with perseverance. "I am willing to take the pain in exchange for the time with you, Éowyn. I love you and nothing in the world can change that. Do you not respect my wish?"

"I have to go," Éowyn sniffled and grabbed two wine carriers. "Orthoron is waiting."

This time Legolas did not stop her. As she exited the cellar, the two servants quickly returned and took the rest of the carriers with apologetic looks.

He couldn't believe Éowyn would push him away because she wanted to save him a broken heart. If his future was bleak, at last he shall have years of joy with her. There was a dullness in his chest for he couldn't shake away the possibility that he would spend his days alone without Éowyn by his side. Once he returned to the Pavilion, he downed drinks after drinks in a corner: he needed to numb the pain in his heart.

"My Prince, you are drinking far too much!"

Legolas almost rolled his eyes when he heard the footsteps of the court ladies with their companions, the same group he had had dinner with many weeks ago. He took a deep breath before turning around and forced a smile at them.

"Good evening, my ladies, my lords." Another cup of wine was down his throat.

"Rarely does our Prince drown himself in intoxicant. What ails you?" One of the lords asked.

The ladies exchanged a playful smirk. "Perhaps it has something to do with the nice little city trip with Éowyn?"

"I did hear that you two spent an_ extremely splendid_ time together."

"May I join this conversation?" Thranduil suddenly appeared, Éowyn was behind him closely with lowered head.

"My King," The ladies and companions bowed to him. One Elf smiled at Thranduil. "We are asking the Prince about his city tour with Éowyn and he seems to be in ill mood."

"Please do not worry on my behalf." Legolas said, grabbing a new cup from the servant and controlled himself not to look in the direction of Éowyn.

"Do not be rude, Legolas." Thranduil chided. He then began to speak in Westron and asked Éowyn, drawing everyone's attention to her. "What says you, Éowyn? What did you do in the city?"

Éowyn was surprised that the Elvenking addressed her in public. She looked around at the faces of impassive and disdainful Elves. At the end she saw how Legolas pursed his lips in discomfort and knew what she had to say.

"Lord Orthoron allowed me to visit the stables and tend the Rohirric horses. The market at the plaza was festive and merry. The forest brought me peace." She said carefully.

"I think you forgot to mention the nights you spent at the Prince's talan." An Elf raised an eyebrow.

Éowyn sucked in a breath in disbelief. Did everyone in the court know about them? Before she could speak to defend herself, another jabbed in.

"Being with an Elf must be exciting and eye-opening to you. Men - they lack skills and stamina." A court lady sneered.

"What are you trying to imply, my lady?" Legolas asked coldly. They were trying to insult and provoke her. He risked a glance at her but he could only see her aloof face, deprived of any emotion. She was shutting herself down.

"With her experience with Men, I am sure she keeps you entertained." At that the group erupted in laughter, including Thranduil. "Is she your mistress now, my Prince?"

"And her barbaric tactic to win the sparring contest? So unfair! A woman of deceit - I shouldn't be surprised." Said an Elf.

Legolas couldn't stand it anymore; this public humiliation of Éowyn and she was not fighting back. He would not tolerate their degrading remarks from their contemptuous tongues and he would prove to her his willingness to stay with her.

"This is enough, I will not allow such false accusation towards the lady of Rohan." He said as he glowered at them. His wrath was sudden that sent chills to the atmosphere, making other guests aware of their little group at the corner.

Thranduil saw that the ladies and the companions were frightened at his outburst. It was their first time to see Legolas being furious like this. Thus, he tried easing the tension as well as to test his son's intention. "There are rumors that we all want to confirm its validity. Since Éowyn is fair and rare in our court, it is natural for us to be curious."

Legolas's head had never been so clear at this moment. He took a deep breath and said, "I have informed you and the court on the first day of Éowyn's arrival; I would defend her if you have done her wrong. You all have crossed the line - as Éowyn is my friend and my lover. My heart is forever hers. I believe you all respect a princess?"

"Legolas!"

Éowyn cried out in shock while the Elves gasped at his declaration. Then whispers started to fill the Pavilion as they could not believe what their Prince had just said. Thranduil's face went completely rigid with rage.

"You are not serious." The Elvenking stated. His plan of bringing the woman to the court had gone beyond his control. First to induce Legolas to stay, he had not expected his son would fall for the Shieldmaiden. Ever since his spy's reports, he had prayed to Eru that it was another infatuation like last time with Tauriel.

"I mean every word I said." Legolas strode to take Éowyn's hand and stood by her side. Still in daze, she did not flinch away: she couldn't believe Legolas publicly declared his feeling for her. "After thousands of years of living, I have found my eternal love. If you do not accept her, I shall find other dwellings outside the Woodland Realm."

Legolas then turned to Éowyn, who stared back at him with sadness. She squeezed his hand tightly and said with a weak smile. "There is no way to get rid of you." If she was doubtful before on her decision, now it was clear that she was the cruel one to have pushed him away. The Elf was willing to give up his title, his land, his people to be with her; the only thing she could return was her love and soul and to listen to his wish.

Thranduil was furious. "Elves and Men are not meant to be together. I will not approve of this union!"

"It is not upon your power to decide whom I love, father." Legolas sternly replied. Even if he would be exiled and banned from Valinor, he did not care. Paradise was here with Éowyn on Middle-Earth.

"This is absurd. What of her that you find admirable? She is a mortal woman without any virtue or renown. She claims herself a Shieldmaiden yet hides in the Golden Hall." Thranduil fumed, eyes burning with fire.

Éowyn then said, with Legolas to support her. "It is never my intention to stay away from battles, for the deaths of my parents were caused by Orcs. I have longed to ride and fight along with my people. Yet my uncle denies me glory and you have demanded my presence at your Halls."

Huffed, Thranduil spat with hatred and disdain. "You wish for valor? You wish for gaining renown at battles? Excellent! I have the perfect chance for you. Our troops will depart for border next week. You can join them and perhaps have your share of glorious death!"

"I thank you for the assignment, King Thranduil." Éowyn held her head high. She was tired of being reduced to household duties and finally she had the opportunity to fight for the safety of her people.

"Wherever you go, I follow." Legolas said.

"You would abandon your family for her?" The leaves on his crown shook as Thranduil questioned his son.

"Father, you have fallen in love. You must understand how it feels to be parted from her." Legolas thought back at the period after his mother had sailed to Valinor. Thranduil had not been himself for decades to come.

"We will discuss about your heritage," Thranduil said darkly, "if she could survive this deployment."

With the mood spoiled, Thranduil retired early and assured the guests could stay and enjoy their time. As Éowyn wanted to follow him, thinking she still bore the title of handmaiden, the Elvenking scolded that she was replaced and he did not want to see her face again.

"Come with me." Legolas said. He took her to his private apartment.

The chambers were delicately designed but simpler in the decor. Their hands linked tightly during the way. When they reached his bedchamber, they saw from the balcony the Pavilion. The guests were still partying and laughing, possibly with the previous drama as the subject of their conversations.

"You shouldn't do that." Éowyn said with disapproval. She appreciated his effort in helping her but she could handle it herself. Perhaps then Thranduil wouldn't be angry at him.

"I know you can defend yourself. However, you wouldn't listen to me in the cellar and I needed a chance to show you. I hope you would forgive me."

Legolas kissed her knuckles, lips lingering. When Éowyn smiled and said, "You are already forgiven," at that he moved to kiss her properly.

His tongue wet her chapped lips. She pressed close to his lean and slightly muscled body, his warmth banished the snowstorm that loomed over her for the last month. The gentleness turned into passion; Éowyn was breathless when she moved away, feeling alive again. She eyed his bed mischievously.

"Remind me of your touch, Legolas." She whispered, fondling his sensitive pointy ears. Legolas moaned at her suggestion and dragged her inside.

They stumbled while their hands were trying to remove the garment off their bodies, giggling. Tunic and dress were dropped onto the floor. Bare skins, Éowyn pulled him down on top of her and they landed on the soft bed. The Elf Prince knelt next to the bed and tasted her with his mouth and tongue; the sweetness made him dizzy and her satisfied sighs encouraged him. Sucking and licking, his fingers found their way inside her. When she was panting and wet, ready for him, Legolas playfully teased her folds with his penis, Éowyn whined and smacked his buttock.

She demanded with urgency, "Get inside me, now!" She locked him between her strong thighs.

"Yes, my lady."

He simpered and entered her with a force that made them both groaned; she at his fullness and he at her tight warmth. Legolas began thrusting into her, each push so strong that Éowyn could not utter any sound, drowning in the ocean of pleasure. Her hands found his waist and encouraged him to claim her, to fuck her like animals.

Their sweats soaked the bed sheets. Toes curled, she could feel the incoming climax travelling from the bottom of her spine. "I am close," she panted, and Legolas held her hip, started to drive in and out faster and more potent. She screamed when it hit her, the bliss spread from her core. He continued his powerful thrusting and Éowyn couldn't escape - she was twisting underneath, begging him to release her, yet her legs caged him closer. She was lost in the sensation of another orgasm.

Legolas bit onto her neck when he saw an explosion of light behind his eyes. He shouted in elation as he spilled inside her, filling her with his essence. At the same time, Éowyn's voice died within her throat with the second coming. She was shaking from the shattering experience.

After they recovered, they locked eyes and laughed. Legolas tugged her into the bed and under the blanket. They slept peacefully that night, knowing they had each other back. They would not let anything break them apart again.

* * *

Since Éowyn was not Thranduil's handmaiden any more, she had to move out from the servant quarters. The event of the feast had already spread like wildfire in the Halls. Orthoron was sad to see her go but he was glad that the couple had solved their problems. He could only wish the best for them. A daughter of horse lords, she was never meant to live underground. He bid her farewell at the gate and made Legolas promised him to take care of her.

Originally Legolas wanted to have her stayed at his talan. However, Éowyn thought the week would be better spent in camps, getting to know the Elves they would be fighting alongside with. So they travelled to the military camp on Windfola and Arodreth.

Tauriel was there to welcome them; she would be one of the captains in the following deployment. Éowyn was assigned a bed in the mess tent with others. There were some familiar faces, including Lagorúthben, his first tour of duty to the frontline.

Her sword and daggers required sharpening. Lagorúthben offered to be her guide and they were off to see her weapons done. On the way he introduced her some Elves and they nodded back in greetings. She felt comfortable there, for she had often lingered around Éored training camps since youth.

As it was about to depart, the troops were preparing in full swing. There were still practices in the morning, but most of the time would be getting the horses ready and making sure they had enough lembas and water supply. Voluntary healers were to be picked up from various settlements as the troops marched to the frontline.

Legolas moved into the mess tent with her the night before they set off. The Elves gathered by the bonfire, dancing and drinking. Éowyn cuddled with Legolas by the side with other warriors. She tried to communicate with them with her Elvish; she earned a few praises on her pronunciation but her vocabulary was limited. Soon they used Westron instead.

When the Elves went to sleep, Legolas and Éowyn stayed a little longer to enjoy the peaceful evening under the starry sky. Elves, much like Men, did not display their affection in public. Therefore, the couple refrained from kissing and resolved to braid each other's hair.

"Keep going," Legolas moaned when Éowyn massaged his temples. She had finished unbraiding his plaits and combing the silky gold hair.

"Another weakness I have found of you," Éowyn teased, secretly took pleasure in making him comfortable and went to braid his hair.

"Which I gladly share with you." Humming, Legolas closed his eyes to enjoy this intimate moment with his love. "Are you nervous?"

Skillfully and quickly she did his plaits and combed the remaining golden locks. "It is too complicated to explain."

It was unreal for her because she had dreamt of this moment since she was a young girl. Denied time and time again, finally she was part of the deployment to clean the Orcs out, but not under the order of Théoden and not with the Rohirrim. She had mixed feelings about this.

Legolas turned to face her and took her hands. He said, "We look after each other. We stay together no matter what happens. Promise?"

"I promise," Éowyn sealed it with a brief kiss. Before he could feel the softness of her lips, she already withdrew with a faint smile.

The next day they rose early and started the march. They were in dark green tunic with brown jerkins and leggings, cloaked for the cold weather. On his back the Elf Prince carried his bow and arrows, on his belt a pair of Elvish long knives. Éowyn had her sword fastened to her waist and had two daggers on thigh holsters, made for her by the leatherworker in the camp. Legolas had braided her hair this morning for the travel and coming battles.

Similar to the route they had taken from Rohan to the Elvenking's Halls, they traveled from the camps, crossed the Forest River and the Elf-path. They met with Galassiel, who volunteered to be one of the healers for the troops. There were others to be picked up along the way. The troops camped just before the Old Forest Road for the night.

Since she had grown accustomed to the ways of Elves, Legolas would find them a tree and she would pick a stern branch to sleep, knowing her Elf Prince would protect her if she had fallen onto the ground. This night, however, was different.

She had already settled on the tree with others when Legolas waved at her from the ground. With doubts, she climbed back down. He did not say a word until they were far away from the camps.

"What's going on?" Éowyn asked in concern. Legolas was acting cryptic.

"Tauriel has included us in a mission with twenty others. Remember we were attacked on the road?" His eyes shone blue even in the darkness.

"I do." She remembered that day vividly. "It has something to do with the bandits?"

"Their sightings have been reported by various settlements. The captains have deduced their possible hideouts and marked them on the map. Scouts have just returned and the location is confirmed. We are going to ambush them."

Éowyn nodded and swiftly asked. "Do we arrest them or…?"

"Nay, Éowyn," Legolas shook his head as they walked to the meeting point. "We kill them. They have violated the ruling of Thranduil and the council decided they should be made an example to warn others."

The rest of the way and during the briefing Éowyn was quiet. She did not know what to think about killing the bandits. Surely she would not hesitate when it came to Orcs - they were spawns of evil. Killing a man was entirely different.

Legolas noticed her silence and softly enquired, as the group headed east and spread to their positions.

"The order to kill stresses you." He noted.

"I have never killed anyone before. Have you?"

"It is necessary." He assured her. "If you do not want to, it is okay. The first is the toughest. You can help us capture them and leave them to us."

Under the cover of the night and the forest, they found their hideout near the confluence on the east side of the Mountains. This place was rarely visited for there was no farmable lands and it was between the Mountains and the vast land. There were three huts positioned like a triangle, with plants growing on them which helped blending in the background. The lights inside betrayed them; they were under the illusion that they were safe. But Elves knew their forest and they would do anything to protect it. The bandits did not respect what they considered sacred in their Realm. They must be killed, in the Wood Elves' opinions, to restore the peace of the trees.

They circled the area and were closing on them slowly. Tauriel stealthily went to one of the huts and leaned on the wall. She signaled others to move.

Carefully not to step on any fallen twig, Éowyn remained close to Legolas. They hid under the small window. There were Men talking inside.

With the advantage of their advanced hearing, Tauriel whispered an order to charge in. Legolas nodded at Éowyn before he broke the window with his knife, in sync with doors being kicked down. She could hear the shouting of men from various directions in their language. Legolas jumped in and Éowyn quickly followed.

Dinner forgotten, the twelve men rushed to get their weapon belts at the alarm of being attacked. Before one could reach it, the Elf Prince picked his wrist with the knife and slashed his neck, blood pouring out like a fountain.

Éowyn, near the window, fended off a man with a giant scar on his face. A short dagger in his hand, he charged at her with a roar. There was so much anger in his eyes that made her blood cold. He swung the glistening blade, aiming at her head. She bent with her flexibility and knocked his temple with the hilt. There was a moment of disbelief in his dark eyes before he collapsed onto the floor.

Cornered by two men, Legolas smirked when he spotted Éowyn disarmed one of them from behind. The other was distracted and he seized the opportunity to thrust into his belly. He drew the knife out and with a swift move he slit his throat to ensure his death. Before he could do anything, another man had thrown himself at him.

Éowyn was struggling with the disarmed man. He was agile to dodge her attack. Spotted a knife on the ground, the man leapt for it. She thrust forward, trying to block him from the weapon but instead falling into his trap: suddenly he turned to her and caught her wrist, latching on with a force that she cried out in pain. She loosened her grip and the sword clanged on the floor.

_He is going to break my wrist!_ Éowyn punched him a few times on his ribs and the man groaned.

"_You whore of the Elves!_"

He cursed something at her and tackled her down as they fought against each other. The heavy man landed on her and she felt her bones cracked underneath him. He strangled her; with such closeness, she could smell his foul breaths and his sinister laughter was taunting her. _This can't be the end._

Her fingers found the dagger from her thigh holster.

"_Die now, bitch!_" The man was sneering at her as he tightened his hands around her neck. Vision blurry, she saw her hand lifted in midair and stabbed the man in the neck.

The man choked with horror, trying to hold onto the wound and Éowyn kicked him away. Red liquid spilled over her face and tunic. She rolled, coughed to regain her breaths.

The rest the other Elves had taken care of and they were searching for Elvish items that were robbed before. Éowyn leaned on the wall, panting, body stiff from the shock. She thought she had seen enough wounds and cuts when she helped in the healing house. She had seen riders died in front of her from fatal injuries. Still nothing could compare to the sight at this moment: bodies twisted in impossible angles, pools of blood and trails of prints were everywhere. She looked into those lifeless eyes. Strangely she felt nothing. Nothing but thrilled. _Do not pity him_, a voice in her head said, _he deserved it._

She grabbed her sword and without a word she rushed outside. With difficulty she leaned onto a tree. She was sick; the quickened pulses, shaking hands, trembling knees. Her stomach was threatening to empty its content. She tried to focus on her breathing and not voice inside her head. When she heard the approaching footsteps, she straightened herself.

Legolas was making sure none was left alive when he pulled out Éowyn's dagger from a man's neck. He asked the other Elves to continue his work as he headed outdoor to search for her.

The other huts had been secured and Tauriel was commanding a search on the robbed items. Éowyn was leaning on a tree, shoulders and back hunched. He went to her immediately with worry. Gently he put his hand on her shoulder. "Éowyn," he called softly, as if he was talking to an easily startled rabbit. "Would you turn and let me see your face?"

He heard her ragged breaths but when she turned, her face was blank with drops of blood. He noticed there was also blood on her tunic. "Are you hurt?" He scanned and checked for any wound; horrified, there were handprints on her neck, starting to bruise. He was stopped by a pair of cold hands.

"It is not mine," Éowyn said, voice void of any emotion. _This isn't normal._ Legolas looked into her green eyes. They revealed nothing. It scared him for he had never seen her like this. She noticed the Rohirric dagger in his hand.

"Thank you for bringing this back." She said, wiped the blood off with her tunic and secured it in her thigh holster. "Let's regroup with others."

"No, Éowyn." Legolas hauled her to a stop. He would not let the matter slip easily. "Talk to me."

Slowly she shook her head. "Not now, please."

Knowing that she would only show her weakness in private, Legolas comforted her by holding her arm. "You did well."

She gave him a weak smile and they joined others. After a throughout examination, they burnt the huts with the bodies in it.

Éowyn was completely silent on the way back, so Legolas was on edge for the whole time. He wished to relieve her burdens but he respected her choice. When they returned to the camp, they quickly changed their clothes and cleaned their faces. Legolas waited and waited, still Éowyn remained awfully quiet.

Tonight they were staying on the ground with some others. Before they got into their bedrolls and rested, Legolas tried to start the conversation. It was troubling her and she was acting strange. "Éowyn," he tugged her sleeves tenderly. "Would you push me away like before?"

Éowyn bit her lip. She was thinking about everything and nothing and couldn't cohere any thought. The only things she was certain were the lingering sensation of lacking oxygen, the hot blood on her hands, and the face of that Haradrim.

"Could you hold me, Legolas?" She asked, lifting her blanket to invite him to her bedroll. There were others nearby, but she didn't care.

Without a word he came, wrapping his arms around her from behind. It was tight for two people so it left no space between the lovers. He buried his face into her hair, taking in the scent of dry hay and sunray. Her rapid breathing had slowed.

"I killed a man." She said.

Legolas cuddled even closer when Éowyn trembled and relived the memory. "He throttled me and in panic I killed him." He soothed her arm as she continued. "I thought I wouldn't be able to do it - to deliver a man to his death. Yet at that moment, I did it."

With difficulty she turned to face him. There were tears rolling down from her eyes. She choked, trying to lower her voice. "I am not sorry about it. I even… I even feel satisfied. Happy to see him dead."

Legolas brushed her tears away. "You shouldn't feel guilty to have such emotion."

"I am scared by this side of me," Éowyn cried softly. "I never knew it lives in me."

He tugged her close and she tucked herself in his embrace, feeling secure and safe.

Legolas felt the need to share with her his first kill. It wasn't something to boast about as it was about survival.

"Many years ago I was with the rangers in Ithilien. The border was constantly harassed by Haradrim. We were investigating some abnormal trails when we were ambushed, much like that day you had experienced. I picked up some footsteps and warned others about it. The force of the enemy was strong, having twice more men than us.

"The rangers stayed to defend the border and we went straight into fights. I had been training for such day to come, still I was afraid. They knew I was young from the way I invaded and used my weapons. Three men pressured on me and I took several cuts. Animosity was the only thing I saw from their eyes. They wanted my blood to be spilled on the soils even though it was the first time we met. Those Haradrim - they hated us for reasons unknown to me.

"My leniency only brought misery; I saw how other rangers had fallen and I realised I must kill them to save my friends." Legolas returned to the present and found her sympathetic eyes. He whispered, caressing her neck where the bruise became more obvious. "If you did not kill him you will be dead now. This side of you saves you tonight and returns you to me. See it this way: the joy of his death is not based on hatred, but because you have protected what you love."

"Legolas…" Éowyn sniffled and finally understood. She said to him with dried tears on her cheeks. "What would I do without you?"

"I should be the one to ask you that question." He smiled reassuringly.

"Let's not think about it." She kissed him briefly. "Thank you, my Prince, for your trust and allay."

The next morning they packed the camp and set off again. The rest of the journey through the forest was uneventful. They stayed at one of the Woodmen's settlements and were joined by more healers. After a week of marching, they arrived the edge of the forest near Lothlórien. Éowyn urged Windfola and the horse galloped, for they both longed to see the land of Rohan. They burst through the lines of trees and under the broad sky, the vast plain. From a distance, she could see the Fangorn forest. Windfola whined with delights and danced along her laughter. It was great to be so close to her homeland.

The Elves marched towards Lothlórien as Legolas caught up with Éowyn. They stood side by side towards the direction of Edoras but it was too far to appear in the horizon.

"Missing home?" Legolas asked.

"Never gone a day without thinking about them." Éowyn confessed.

Miles away from Edoras, bitterness and sorrow she felt for that place were replaced by yearning. More often she would remember Éomer getting drunk at drinking contests, Théodred singing at the feasts, and her uncle Théoden, joining the merry crowd for the celebrations, than the memories of shedding wordless tears in the confines of her chambers, being denied to battles again and again.

She wanted to see them and hear their voices.

"I am sorry you are taken away from your loved ones." Legolas said and took her hand.

"It is not you who made the decision. Besides, if it wasn't for Thranduil, we wouldn't have met." Éowyn said.

They exchanged a smile and returned to the troops when Lagorúthben called them.

Éowyn looked forward to staying at Lothlórien since Legolas had been praising that place beyond any Elvish word possible. Even from afar, she could see the golden canopy, glistening under the sunlight.

It took half a day to cross the river and reach the border of the Elven Realm. They were welcomed by the marchwardens, led by Haldir and his brothers. Éowyn was struck in awe by the beauty of the forest - it was another feeling to be in an Elvendom of grace. The mellyrn were huge, larger than any tree she had ever seen. The golden leaves painted the sky and covered the ground. There were flowers she did not know, animals she thought extinct. Legolas's words were true that it was breathtaking, an unworldly place in Middle-Earth.

The Elf Prince smiled fondly at her excitement. She did not say it but he could tell by her gaping mouth and the sparkles in her green eyes. He let her enjoy the peace; Arodreth and Windfola were also joyous to be in the Elven forest, their gaits delightful.

The troops hurried on to Caras Galadhon, the city of Lothlórien. Éowyn was impressed by the size of the mellyrn host in which the city was built on. They were staying there for a few days to gather information before moving South to Rohan.

After they dismounted, Legolas said to her. "The captains are having a meeting with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and my presence is requested. Would you come with me?"

She shook her head and comforted him when he seemed dejected. "It is not my place to be in the meeting."

"I would love to introduce you to them." Legolas explained. They were wise and insightful and often he would seek advice from them. Perhaps Galadriel would allow him peering into her mirror...

"There will be a chance," Éowyn took Arodreth's reins from him. "They are waiting for you. Go."

Legolas kissed shortly on her cheek. "I will see you tonight."

Éowyn took the horses to the stables. She gathered their packs and went to their arranged accommodation at the guest quarters. The Caras Galadhon, unlike Yón Aistana, was entirely built within networks of mellyrn. Even with the thick canopy, it was bright with sunlight and Elvish lamps. Here she felt refreshed and her soul purified. There were some curious glances cast at her as she walked around to locate the flet. She greeted politely to those who bid her welcome.

As she waited for dinner and Legolas, she maintained her weapons. The sword was in good shape and required little sharpening. The daggers she wiped with clean cloth. When the fabric was tainted slightly with blood and clots, the face of that dead man haunted her again. She understood what Legolas meant that she was merely protecting herself and what she loved and she believed it. Still, _that Éowyn_ rejoiced in deaths and the discovery of an ugly personality in her was terrifying.

Would the outcome be different if she stabbed his side instead of his neck? Maybe she would die from suffocation. Scenarios played in her head, countless ways the night could have ended.

Before she knew, the sun had retired and Legolas returned from the meeting.

"Éowyn," Legolas entered and he was disturbed.

The meeting did not go well, she assumed. She went to him, daggers long forgotten. "Bad news?"

"Information from the rangers is worse than we thought." Legolas's tense shoulders dropped in relief when she touched his arms. He was hesitant to share the news from Rohan. Soon they would meet up with the Éoreds so he decided to distract her with the invitation of dinner and let she enjoy the days while she could.

He would not admit it but there was a growing fear in him. Éowyn loved her homeland too much that she would gladly offer her life to Valar for Rohan. Legolas was selfish. He was afraid of Éowyn leaving him once she heard about the news. She would abandon him for her love and dedication to her family. And he did not want to let her go.

Like Éowyn, for the first time he learnt a part of him that was hidden deep inside him for many years. Ashamed, he kept those secrets and forced a smile. _I will tell her before we meet Éomer._ He thought. _Just not now._

During dinner at the gathering hall, Legolas was happy to see his friends that cups of wine went through his throat without counting. Éowyn, on the other hand, joined a drinking contest. She was emulative to show the Elves her ability to drink as much as them.

"I am not losing!" Éowyn cried out after she downed another cup. The Elves cheered for her as it was the eighth cups she had had.

At first Tauriel stood some distance away, looking at the scene and talking with others. However, the shouting drew her attention to the drinking contest. Éowyn was drunk and she couldn't sit upright, so the Elf was declared winner. Though the Rohirrim claimed she could drink more, she was politely denied another cup. New contestants began the game and the crowd was excited once again.

"_The Prince has left you here; let's enjoy the night with us._" Two Elves had dragged Éowyn out from the chair and they were holding her up. "_An experience you can never get with Legolas. We will show you how real Elves do things_."

"_Leave me alone_," Éowyn hissed, pushing the Elves away with her strengthless arms. She yelped when there were hands feeling on her waist and ass. One groped her breasts.

"_Get away from me you stupid Elves!_"

Her Elvish curse did not deter them from touching her. In fact, it amused them and they laughed, still dragging her away from the crowd. Tauriel saw red and ran to Éowyn.

"Release her immediately." Tauriel ordered.

Upon the captain's command, the two Elves quickly released her and stood with fear. Without any support, Éowyn dropped onto the floor with a groan.

Legolas had heard the commotion and Lagorúthben had ran to him with urgency. When he arrived at the scene, he swiftly went to Éowyn and gathered her up in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked. Éowyn smelled of wine and her body was too warm. She was leaning on him as she couldn't stand on her wobbling legs.

Lagorúthben supplemented as the captain was busy barking at two soldiers in fury. "Éowyn is drunk from a drinking contest and the two wanted to take her away to... Tauriel spotted them before it was too late."

Angry with gritted teeth, Legolas wanted to punch the Elves in their faces. _How dare they touch his woman!_ He couldn't stomach the thought of Éowyn being ravished and he clutched her closer to him. He was going to make them pay.

"Lagorúthben, I am getting Éowyn back to the talan. I will talk with Tauriel about this in the morning."

When he got them back to the talan he lowered her onto the bed. As he laid her down, Éowyn rounded her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

Legolas pulled away and stopped her restless hands. "You are drunk, Éowyn!"

"I am not!" She argued and watched Legolas unlaced her boots. When he was done, she fumbled to take off his tunic. "Cool this heat within me, my Prince."

"No, Éowyn. You are not yourself." Though she looked tempting with her blushing cheeks and big green eyes, she was clearly inebriated. He wouldn't take advantage of her like those two disgusting Elves.

"I know you are not them," Éowyn breathed, gripping the collar of his tunic. "You are my Legolas. I want you and _only you_." Slowly she leaned forward with anticipation and captured his lips, licking and biting.

If Legolas had any second thought, what she said next broke his will.

"Claim me, Legolas. Banish their touch from my body."

With a howl he leapt and pushed her down onto the bed. The thought of their hands had been on her drove him crazy and on her request, he would make her forget about them. Éowyn let him go momentarily so that she could be stripped to nothing. While Legolas tried to take off his garments, she whined impatiently.

Legolas then unlaced his breeches and slid in her hot canal without warning. He would replace his touch over theirs and make sure she was his. Éowyn was trembling under his hands and mouth. She bit on her hand to keep her voice down.

Legolas encouraged her, holding her hands and pinning them above her head.

"Let them hear so that they know you are mine and I yours."

"They know it very well." Éowyn laughed, but allowed her voice out and loud. Her moans echoed within the talan, some slipped past the door and ventured into the forest.

The Elf Prince couldn't control himself when he saw the bruise on her neck. _Many had laid their hands on her and he couldn't protect her._ He lost his pace and his hip was slamming against her thighs, a background music to their coupling.

With her strong thighs, she flipped him over and straddled him. His shaft left her during the motion but she quickly penetrated herself on the hardness.

His lips were everywhere; she could feel his lips on her neck, her collarbone. They travelled down to her breasts and nipples. First in her hair, his hands went to her waist, and further to her sensitive pearl. His every move made her forget about the unpleasant and unwanted touches. She praised Legolas for his hard work.

"Legolas!" She screamed when she came under his stimulation. When she recovered from the temporary faint, Legolas was about to reach his climax.

She bit on his pointy ear and soon he yielded. Exhausted, she collapsed on top of him.

"I am sorry, Éowyn." He whispered and shifted so that she would lay comfortably on the bed. "I should have been there."

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Éowyn shivered at the coldness and Legolas covered them with the blanket.

That night Éowyn slept soundly in his arms, but he found no rest, staring at the ceiling with gut-wrenching thoughts. Despite her words, an unknown fear crept and took root in his heart. He understood now why her uncle and brother had not allowed her to the battles. They had just found each other and he wasn't going to lose her so soon._ He couldn't._


	5. Chapter 5: The End and the Beginning

\- Chapter 5: The End and the Beginning

Éowyn was tending to the horses. On her way to the stables she did not miss how some Elves avoided looking at her or they would smile at her shyly. It seemed their message was well received.

They had not talked about last night for the Elf left for meeting with others before she awoke. Even though she was drunk, she remembered what happened. It was a mistake for her to participate in the drinking contest; she was no match to Elves, still she wished to prove herself better than any man. There were two Elves holding her, she recalled not their faces but their despicable words and hands. The dreadful anxiety that she might have been violated if Tauriel had not intervened lingered.

Then Legolas was there. Every detail of the following moments was clear to her. The fear of being touched by others was soon faded when Legolas enveloped her in the familiar embrace. She wanted him to cover her with his scents and marks, like animals claiming their mates. His touches were gentle despite the rough momentum of his hip. The coupling was fast and messy, but effective in making her forget those unwelcome hands on her body. Allowing Legolas to fuck her, in a way, made her felt she was in control: it happened because she permitted it. It was not forced upon her.

Windfola sensed her unease and groaned. Éowyn continued the grooming. "I will be fine," she said to him, perhaps also to herself. Once her horse was done, she turned to Arodreth, who whined and enjoyed her service.

Being with horses distracted her from overthinking.

When Legolas found her in the stable, again he was stunned by her beauty. In her riding breeches and tunic, she was comfortable like wearing her skin. Her radiant confidence reminded him of her heritage. Growing up among men of war, Éowyn carried a poise with hint of harsh authority that made people bend to her will in submission. He had a taste of it last night.

Éowyn greeted him with a slow kiss - since there was no one except the stable masters. It was amusing to see how Legolas looked around, blushing like a virgin, for any witness of their display of affection.

"Have you had breakfast?" Legolas asked. The meeting was longer than he had expected and it was already past noon.

"I did." Éowyn said.

"There is a place I wish to visit with you. Would you like to come?" Legolas asked nervously.

"I would love to," Éowyn said, "as long as it gives us some privacy."

They saddled their horses and rode out to the north to Cerin Amroth. During the way they had not talked, since they were both heavy in thought. Legolas was rehearsing what he was going to say once they arrived while Éowyn was gathering up courage to bring up last night.

At Cerin Amroth, they dismounted and let the horses roam freely. Legolas held out his hand and Éowyn took it gracefully. They walked past two circles of tree, the outer white and the inner golden, with flowers that grew solely in Elvendom.

"What is this place?" She asked as they climbed up the gradual slope.

"This is the hill that once housed the King Amroth." Legolas stopped when they reached the centre. A single mallorn stood tall and unmovable.

"The tragic tale of Amroth and Nimrodel." Éowyn whispered, suddenly felt cold. This place was beautiful indeed, but why did Legolas bring her here?

He led her to the tree and they both sat down against the mallorn. He was playing with her bony fingers when he spoke of his intention.

"Have I told you about my friends Aragorn and Arwen?"

"I know of Aragorn, King of Gondor. He often visited Rohan when I was a child, though it ceased once Gondor faces invasion from Harad and the sea. Arwen, the Evenstar of your people, the Queen of Gondor." Éowyn's voice turned into whispers of the wind when she thought about the married couple. They were spoken as legend in Rohan. "A union of man and Elf, like Beren and Luthien."

"A match like us." Legolas shifted so that they were facing each other.

"I am no match to Luthien, nor am I a princess like Arwen. A part of me believes your father: a Shieldmaiden is certainly not suitable for a Prince as kingly as you."

"You are a Shieldmaiden, _a daughter of kings_." Legolas cupped her face to stare into her wavering eyes. "I love not your title but who you are. Fierce, strong, stubborn. You are graceful and lovely like Niphredil." He picked a delicate white flower from the grass and secured it in a braid behind her ear. He leaned forward to kiss between her brows.

He shuddered at the purple bruise on her pale neck, proof of his inability. "There is a fear budding in my mind that I have not confronted ever since I met you. I have to - after what happened with the Haradrim and last night. The thought of losing you pains me even greater than my mother sailing to Valinor, for I shall reunite with her one day but I cannot with you. Vows I have made to protect you and I failed terribly."

Éowyn sensed his anger towards himself and she held his chin. "The night with Haradrim is a lesson I must learn. Being merciful to my enemy only brings calamity. As for last night, I was too eager to prove myself in front of other warriors, the prospect of victory blinded me from dangers."

"It is not your fault, Éowyn. It is unacceptable to harass a lady regardless of her status. They are sent back to Yón Aistana this morning. You won't see them again." They were stripped of their warrior titles and were forbidden any position at court. Their neighbours would regard them lowly ever after.

"Promise me you wouldn't blame yourself. We both have made mistakes and none should bear the responsibility alone."

Legolas swore at her consideration. How lucky was he to have her? "I promise you."

They kissed gently and joy erupted within their chest. When Legolas pulled away, Éowyn chased after his lips. She pouted at the distance; the Elf chuckled and granted her a deep kiss before he said softly.

"It is here Aragorn and Arwen pledged their troth."

Intuition coloured her cheeks. There were anticipation and panic - she wanted to spend her life with him, this she was sure. _Valar!_ _Is he going to…? _

They locked eyes; for a moment they were lost in the love and passion they shared. Legolas said with a seriousness she had never seen before.

"You might think of me bold with this confession: my soul aches for you and it is impossible for me to love another. I have no rings as token for you, nor would this betrothal be accepted by my father." He unsheathed one of his elvish knives from his belt and offered her the tilt. "If you accept my knife, Éowyn, I shall bind myself and pledge my loyalty to you."

Éowyn stared at the knife, astonished. Her mind went blank and for a fleeting moment, Legolas thought she was rejecting his proposal. The next, a broad smile brightened her face and she accepted it. There were joyful tears in her eyes.

"I accept, Legolas. I care not for your father's or my uncle's approval." From her holster she presented him her Rohirric dagger. "The Valar have gifted you to me. Would you take my dagger as a token of my love, my faith, and my fidelity?"

He couldn't control his muscle and he must be grinning like a fool. With trembling hands he took her dagger.

"The sun be our witness." He said, and they sealed it with a meek kiss.

"_Gi melin_, Legolas." Éowyn leaned on his shoulder. (*I love you)

"_Inyë_, Éowyn." (*I, too)

"We should resume our elvish lessons. I have stopped learning after Yón Aistana. It was difficult to concentrate on study when I was constantly distracted by our memories." She said, fingers tracing the delicate shape of the elvish white knife.

"Perhaps we can take the lesson to our bed. I heard it is very effective." Legolas joked. He was the most fortunate Elf in Middle-Earth.

The Shieldmaiden laughed wholeheartedly. Their voices drowned by the blowing leaves. Strangely, he couldn't hear the sound of the sea.

They spent the afternoon in Cerin Amroth without disturbance. It was agreed that they would not publicly announced their betrothal but to share it with some close friends. Since then they were glued to each other that other Elves teased they were inseparable. Despite they had kept their mouth shut, many already guessed they were engaged. They were seen training, walking, and dining together. The exchanged tokens on their belt and holster had not gone unobserved.

The night before the troops headed South, the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien requested an audience with Legolas and Éowyn. She was flustered for she knew how close Legolas was to the two Elves. He helped her braiding her hair and it took the Elf some convincing to assure her she looked great in her simplicity. After a merry farewell dinner, the couple was summoned and led by a servant to the quieter edge of the city.

There, in a small clearing, Celeborn and Galadriel were waiting for them. The young couple hurried to greet them.

"My Lord, my Lady." Éowyn bowed formally and her knees were wavering. "I am Éowyn from Rohan, a Shieldmaiden of the House of Eorl."

Lights radiated from them like stars in the night sky. Slender and regal, tall like mellyrn, they carried the aura of authority and wisdom of countless seasons. She felt relatively childish in front of them despite their warm smiles.

"_Mae g'ovannen!_ Lady Éowyn of Rohan," Celeborn replied, "it is a pleasure to meet you, sister-daughter of Théoden King." (*Well met!)

She smiled timidly in return, and found it strange that Galadriel was staring at her even when Celeborn and Legolas were talking. Didn't know what to do with the attention, Éowyn tried to focus on what the two Elves were saying.

"I am glad to know you have found your heart's desire before we sail for Valinor." Celeborn said.

"Lord Celeborn, Éowyn and I are now betrothed under the witness of_ Anor_." Legolas said proudly and their fingers intertwined. (*sun)

That put a huge grin on the Celeborn's face; he took her spare hand like a pleased father. "This lightens my heavy heart in these dimming hours! Are Thranduil and Théoden King aware of this blessed union?"

"Nay," Éowyn said regretfully, "King Thranduil opposes our relationship and I have stopped writing letters since the departure from Woodland Realm. I doubt my kin would be as happy as you, Lord Celeborn."

The tall Elf said to them. "Say Arwen and Aragorn. In Elrond's perspective, he wished his daughter to sail for the Undying Lands. His attempts to persuade Arwen were numerous to count; however, their love for each other is too strong that Arwen would forsake her immortality. In the end, Elrond respected her choice regardless of his breaking heart as a parent, knowing she would never be happy if she followed his instruction to sail.

"My child, the path of your match is never easy." Celeborn gently enveloped her hand with his, like a father to his daughter. "What say you, Galadriel?"

Her eerie smile and sharp eyes were penetrative; Éowyn shifted uncomfortably and found comfort by their linked hands.

At last, Galadriel stepped closer and said to Legolas. "If Thranduil and Théoden King do not accept your betrothal, Lothlórien would always welcome to receive you." She turned to Éowyn. "May I have a private moment with Lady Éowyn?"

At the same time Legolas and Celeborn released their hands. Éowyn looked at Legolas for clues but he simply smiled. "Lady Galadriel is wise and you need not be afraid of her."

Éowyn nodded. She trusted him. Leaving the two Elves behind, Galadriel led her through the forest in silence and they reached a spot where a silver basin erected in the middle near a stream. As they drew close, she observed there was no water in the basin.

Galadriel picked a vase from the base of the basin and collected some water from the stream. She spoke in a soft but stern voice. "Legolas has been our grandchild, in action if not in name. He has sought after my advice concerning the path you tread." She poured the water into the basin. "I believe it is best to see it yourself."

Diffidently she walked closer to the basin. The water was still and reflected the moon above them like a mirror.

"Come, my child." Galadriel waved her over. "This mirror will grant you your desire to view things from the past, present, and future."

"What of the consequence?" Éowyn asked. One thing she learnt when she grew up was that nothing came free.

"This I warn you; the scenes the mirror show might be true, or it might not. It simply reveals a possibility. It is up to you to decide which will come true, and you must live with your decision_ knowing what could have been_."

Though it was grave, Éowyn took a deep breath and strode forward. With an encouraging smile from Galadriel, she peered into the mirror, hands on the edge of the basin. Slowly, images formed on the smooth surface.

First it was her parents and Éomer; it was the day she was gifted her first pony. She cried in excitement as her father put her on the animal. Everyone was laughing, same in her memory. She bent closer to the mirror as the scene changed. It was Éomer riding with an injured Théodred. Her cousin was fatally wounded, face pale and lips black as if he was poisoned.

"Théodred," Frantic, she tried to look harder to figure out when it happened but then his face was replaced by Legolas. A solemn black tower against the dark sky, he lay on the ground among other bodies, eyes faded to grey, dead without sparks, staring at her with silent accusation. An arrow perforated his chest, right into his heart.

"Legolas!" She screamed in horror when Galadriel dragged her away from the basin.

"Hush, my child." Galadriel supported her to lean onto a tree nearby. She gently wiped the tears from Éowyn's face.

"What I saw," Éowyn swallowed. It was too real. "are they true?"

"This is the consequence you must bear. The uncertainty of how your choice would lead to which event." Galadriel said sadly.

"Alas! Théodred and Legolas..." Éowyn shook the images from her head and dried her tears with her sleeves.

Galadriel waited until she was calmed and they returned to the clearing. Legolas was worried. They were away long and he hurried to her side when he sensed the unusual quietness of Éowyn, like the day she killed the Haradrim.

"Take her to bed, Legolas. She is exhausted." Galadriel smiled kindly at them.

Legolas said, "Thank you for meeting with us." and he guided Éowyn back to their talan.

Celeborn enquired. "How is the portent?"

Galadriel's eyes trailed after the couple walking away. "We have done what we could. We must believe in them."

* * *

Éowyn was lost in thoughts, like a puppet she let Legolas guided her back to their flet and rid of her cloak and tunic. He tugged her in bed and embraced her from behind, hoping his presence could calm her. Her body was stiff with tension. He stroked her shoulders and arms tenderly.

"What happened with Lady Galadriel?" He whispered.

Éowyn curled closer. "She showed me the mirror."

Legolas had not pressed further. She must have seen terrible things to cause her such distress. After a night of rest, perhaps she would talk about it. For now, he sang her an elvish lullaby, drawing her into the realm of dreamless sleep.

The next day Éowyn felt much better when she woke. She twisted in Legolas's arms and kissed the Elf. She said as he opened his eyes. "You have a mellifluous voice."

He smiled and buried his face into her neck. "How was your sleep?" His voice was slightly muffled.

Giggling at the tickle on her sensitive skin, Éowyn pushed him away and got out of bed, much to his disappointment.

"I slept like a baby, thanks to you." She threw his tunic at his face after she pulled hers over her head. "Hurry up! We cannot be late for breakfast."

He shook his head in defeat, but was glad to see her in good spirits.

The visions of the mirror planted seeds of fear deep in her core. Her cousin was in grave danger and the sight of Legolas's death… she had no way to see if it would come true, or maybe it had already happened. She restrained the rising panic as she forced herself to chew on the bread. Legolas was worried, yet she did not wish to burden him with it, to have him suffered like her.

When they left for the encampments at the Field of Celebrant and Galadriel were there to say farewell to the troops.

Celeborn nodded at the couple. "Visit us again after the campaign."

"Before you and Lady Galadriel depart for Valinor," Legolas promised.

"Lady Éowyn," Galadriel said to her with a warm smile. "Troubled not by the mirror's visions, for it might simply be a warning."

"Thank you for your advice, my Lady. I will take them to heart." Éowyn said, though it did not lift the stone on her chest.

"Farewell, my child." The Lady of Lothlórien bid them Godspeed and victorious battles.

The couple bowed in elvish custom and mounted their horses. As they came to Lothlórien, Marchwarden Haldir led the troops down south to the edge of the forest. A reflection of his master, Windfola walked right next to Arodreth that their masters' knees were constantly brushing against each other. Éowyn would remain close to Legolas to prevent _that possibility_ from happening.

It took them a day to get to the Field of Celebrant. Tales and songs she knew, but never had she walked on the soils of the famous land. At the sight of the plain, Éowyn remembered the battle that resulted in the formation of Rohan. It was the first tale her father taught her, vivid and proud his face was to be a descendant of Eorl the Young.

"A kiss for your thought?" Legolas touched her shoulder and drew her back from memory.

"You need not bribe me. I was thinking about Eorl the Young and my father." Éowyn leaned forward for a kiss. "However, a kiss from you I can never refuse."

It was brief but sweet - Legolas was still slightly uncomfortable to demonstrate intimacy in public, so they settled on holding hands instead. Occasionally they would be teased by fellow warriors. She would laugh at the Elf's flushed cheeks; it was endearing to see his shyness when he was so confident in battle and in bed.

_My turn to protect you now_, Éowyn thought. She must not allow that vision becoming reality.

On their side of the river Limlight, an elvish encampment, bearing the silver banner of Thranduil, had been set for the rotating troops. The Field was coated with a thin layer of snow. Strangely she observed another camp on the other side. She yelped in surprise when she saw the familiar white horse on the green fabric. It was a Rohirrim camp. By the size of it, there was less than one-third of Muster of Rohan.

Éowyn searched for answer from Legolas. "Did you know?"

The Elf averted his eyes from her. An uneasiness and growing anger dragged her stomach. _He knew._ He knew but he did not tell her. The sense of betrayal she resisted. A reason he must have to hide it from her.

"You knew this the first day we arrived Caras Galadhon." She stated, subconsciously pulled her hand from his grip.

Legolas tightened his reins and Arodreth whined at his nervousness. He had tried to find the right moment to deliver her the news, yet the timing had passed. He should have told her once he was informed. His insecurities of played his head; he was scared he was her second priority, always came after her kinsmen, and he dreaded this confrontation.

"I was told about the details of this deployment: this is a joint campaign with Rohan to seizing back the Gap." Legolas said, ashamed. "I thought… it would hurt you more - having to stay with us instead of riding straight into your brother's arms. You would have to wait for days before meeting your kinsmen."

"I would have waited for I understand my duty as a soldier, despite how much I miss my homeland." Éowyn said harshly. "I would rather have your honesty and you should not treat me like a fragile flower."

"There is more," Legolas clenched his jaw. There was no remedy for him now. "A week ago a message arrived from Rohan. Théodred is gravely injured in the battle at Fords of Isen."

Éowyn whirled her head in shock. He could see the terror on her face.

"What of it, Éowyn?" He asked urgently, his voice hoarse with guilt and regret.

Upon hearing the news, the visions danced before her eyes. The mirror spoke true - Théodred's life was hanging on a thread. She must enquire tidings from her brother. One week could change many things.

"I must see Éomer at once." Éowyn said to Legolas, who looked upset by their sharp exchange and her cold tone. "I would seek Tauriel's approval." At that she rode to the front without listening to the Elf's reply. This moment, she did not wish to see his face.

Granted permission from Tauriel, she rode ahead, alone traversed the river Limlight. She was spotted by the Rohirrim and Éomer was there.

"Éowyn!" He cried at her.

She commanded Windfola to run; swiftly she dismounted and jumped into Éomer's arms.

For long they did not let go. Four months they were apart, they felt it had been years. Even Éomer, who was strong and valiant, found tears in his eyes. He clutched her tight, taking in her appearance. The fact that she was alive and well solaced his wretchedness, especially after what happened to their cousin.

Finally she looked up. His heart broke at her hopeful but sad eyes and trembling lips. "Théodred… please tell me he is healing."

The mention of their cousin caused the break of his tears. He shook his head.

"No!" Poor Théodred! Her beloved cousin whom she could rely on like a brother. It was he who pleaded for her in front of Théoden, to have her trained as hard as other riders. The caring, widely loved Prince was now buried with their ancestors.

"How could this happen?" Her question for the Valar left unanswered.

The grieved siblings supported each other to Éomer's tent. He told her everything. As Théodred was defending the Gap of Rohan, they encountered a large army of Orcs and Uruks at the Fords of Isen, far larger than any band they had seen before. Outnumbered, most were slain in the vicious battle. Those escaped came to Éomer and they went back to search for the Prince. Barely alive when he was found, they rode back to Edoras. Sadly Théodred's wound was fatal and poisoned, he did not survive after two days.

"How does our uncle fare?" Éowyn asked while deeply immersed in melancholy.

"He soon falls sick after Théodred's death. With you away with the Elves and his son gone, he feels hopeless."

"We will prove otherwise." Suddenly a fire was ignited. The anger and sorrow were the fuel of her revenge. They had taken her parents and now her cousin. _They must pay for it._ She walked to the table on which a map was presented. "Tell me about the plan."

With a small smile at Éowyn's unfaltering stand, he summarised to her about their plan. Long had they suspected the White Wizard was conspiring with evil, the incident with Théodred confirmed their worry. The joint force would release the Gap of Rohan from the enemy's grasp. An attack on Isengard was scheduled after that. Even though he wished to persuade her to stay, he knew it was futile. Times and times again he tried to protect her, none ended in the direction he intended. If he refused to let her join their Muster, she would follow them with the Elves.

In the evening they enjoyed a private dinner together. Although letters were delivered, Éomer believed many details were left unsaid. Éowyn was sensitive to wordplay, thus he was careful to start with small questions.

She bragged to him about her ability to read and write Westron and her slow progress on Elvish. She gave him a brief explanation of her presence in the troop without providing a reason for it. At Éomer's suspicious eyebrow, she went on to other matters. He knew her evasive tricks.

When he pressed on the subject of her handmaiden duties, she brushed it off as trivial and repetitive. He also tried to ask if she had befriended any Elf, for he did not fail to notice the unique elvish knife on her belt.

Saw that his eyes fell on the weapon, Éowyn pursed her thin lips. Ever since they were young, Éomer had fended off every possible suitor from her, claiming them unworthy of her. What would he feel if she told him she had fallen in love with an Elf?

"Sister?"

Exhaled a long breath, she said. "Yes, I do. There is Lord Orthoron, who has helped in my literacy. Master Hissael, a healer specialises in herbs."

"Am I right to assume it is one of them who gifted you the knife?" Though he found it peculiar that a scholar or a healer would have a knife as present.

"It is a gift indeed." Éowyn decided to be truthful with him. "From Legolas."

"The Elf Prince!" Éomer exclaimed. "What intention does he has on you?" Suddenly as if struck by thunder, he gasped. "Your missing dagger…"

She drained the cup of ale and confessed. "They serve as tokens of our betrothal."

"Betrothal! How so you never mentioned in your letters?" Éomer rose from his seat and dropped down next to her. His sister was engaged and he knew naught about it.

"It is a recent development." Éowyn sighed. "Would you not be happy for me, dear brother?"

Just four months had passed, she was going to battle and was engaged to an Elf? Completely contrary to his ideal future, he was speechless.

Knowing the conflicted thoughts in his head, she comforted him. "You might think of me as your responsibility, Éomer, but I am a woman of my own. Valar have blessed me with Legolas and I hope you would respect my choice."

"Sister," Éomer stared at his cup of ale. "Do you truly love him?"

"I do." Éowyn patted his arm and took leave. "I must return to the encampment."

"You would not stay?" He escorted her to the river and had Windfola retrieved. A lone figure was standing on the other side, watching. Éomer narrowed his eyes but the night masked the identity of the stranger.

"Thranduil sent me away to battles, yet he has not released me from my sworn loyalty. Besides, I must speak with Legolas." In the rush of anger she left with things unexplained. The mirror had predicted Théodred's death. Scared that she alone couldn't change the fate, Legolas must be informed of her visions.

They hugged again before she mounted Windfola and crossed the river. Once more he watched his sister rode away.

* * *

Legolas sat by the riverbank, unmoved, watching and waiting from midday til sunset. At one point Lagorúthben had come with a bowl of soup but declined. He was too anxious to eat or drink. His elvish eyes concentrated on the Marshal's tent.

His fingers lingered on the dagger. It felt to him their relationship was on the edge of breaking. He had hurt her because of his foolish deceits. He wondered if Éowyn was returning to their camps. Perhaps she would stay with Éomer instead of him. _No!_ He quickly scolded himself. He would not let his insecurities trick him again.

At last, Éowyn came to the elvish encampment before midnight.

She gave Legolas a tight smile. In silence they set Windfola free to roam and they went to their small tent.

"I thought you wouldn't return." Legolas said once they were alone.

Éowyn removed her cloak and weapon belt. She tipped her chin at him - in haste he took off his cloak and belt, and she took them from his hands and hung them nicely by the flaps.

"We need to talk." Éowyn breathed into her hands.

Realised she was cold, he gathered and kindled a pile of woods. She muttered a gratitude to him as they sat opposite each other by the warmth, both unsure how to begin.

"What I did is unforgivable. My fear corrupts my thinking." Eventually Legolas spoke. "You are right that no delicate blossom you are; I shouldn't have hidden the news from you."

"Théodred is dead. Slain by the Orcs, like my father." Éowyn closed her eyes when tears threatened to fall. She felt a presence edging closer to her left and was relieved as the Elf pulled her into his arms. She listened to his steady heartbeats, a constant in this faltering world.

"What do you fear, Legolas?" She dried her tears and looked up at him.

"You honour your duties to your homeland and you love your family; they are the reasons you agreed to serve Thranduil, is it not? While you are bound to me with sacred oath, it can always be broken, and I am afraid of you choosing them over me when time comes. And it shall be so, for they raise you and teach you about life."

Éowyn realised it now under his caring and considerate personality, there hid an Elf craved for love. A Wood Elves of thousand years, still he felt the needs to compete with her family.

"It is not a competition; you are both important to me. I would not abandon you, Legolas." Éowyn caressed his timid face. "You are the most wonderful thing Valar has given to me. I would do anything to have you with me."

Legolas smiled shyly at her words and she confirmed her forgiveness with a bold kiss. As he attempted to deepen their kiss, she stopped him.

"There is something you must know about the visions of the Lady Galadriel's mirror."

Éowyn told him everything: the memory from the past, the present reflection of Théodred dying, and the probable future of his death. Upon hearing his possible end, Legolas only held her closer. He understood then the words Galadriel said to Éowyn when they departed. Death he did not fear, since he would arrive at the Halls of Mandos. It was Éowyn he worried about.

"I would not leave you so easily." He joked, trying to ease the tension in their moods.

She hummed in agreement. "I do recall I remarked on that."

They stayed in each other's arms for a while before Legolas urged them to bed. "Let us sleep for the night. We must rest properly for days to come." They let the fire burn and slipped into the bedroll. As before, they shared one together for they enjoyed having their limbs tangled.

The Rohirrim and the Wood Elves held meetings during the week to update the situation. It was difficult for the Rangers to deliver their messages as a large army of Orcs was moving towards Helm's Deep. They had to climb over the mountains to reach the camps. The tidings affirmed Saruman was in league with the evil - they spotted a breeding ground of wicked creatures in his fort. This battle was crucial in eliminating the dark force in Middle-earth.

After a week of rest and preparation, the joint army set off to Gap of Rohan. Éowyn rode with Éomer sometimes, but she mostly travelled besides Legolas. Along the Fangorn forest they marched slowly for they waited for reports from scouts. The Elven scouts found the band of Orcs, nearly two thousands, were heading straight to Helm's Deep. The Gap was strangely not guarded. Therefore, they decided to send words to Helm's Deep and rode to intercept the evil army. They could drive them towards the mountain and trap them there.

The changed course brought them to the Westfold. There were aftermaths of Orcs invasions: burnt villages, dead Rohirrim and animals. Some old with years, some new just weeks ago. Whatever path they marched it was left ruined. Every day they were closer, the more anxious she grew.

Since the day they could see the band of Orcs on the horizon, Éowyn was glued to Legolas like a hawk hovering about its young child. Though her gesture was well-meaning, it further worsened their malaise. Even when he persuaded her to spend more time with her brother she wouldn't leave his side.

"If you saw Orthanc in the background, that means I am not in immediate danger." Legolas soothed, the night before their first battle.

Éowyn repeated. "I am not leaving you right now." They were sharpening their weapons by the horses. Many times they had this discussion and all ended up in harmless bantering and gentle kisses in their bedroll.

In darkness she could not see far ahead so she asked Legolas. "What do you see in front of us?"

"Orcs. Hundreds of them. I can smell their bad breaths here." The Elf shuddered in disgust.

She inspected her sword and grinned at the sharp blade.

"You must not let your rage rule you." Legolas said to her when they were comfortably settled in the bedroll. "Promise me you would not let them kill you."

"I promise," Éowyn whispered.

Knowing that she could not rest from the anticipation, Legolas sang her lullaby like last night. With a smile of gratitude, she leaned on his shoulder. The starry sky provided some solace to their troubled minds.

Before the first hour of light, they were up marching towards the Orcs band. Morning was a perfect opportunity for them with the sunlight. The army had moved further during the night, and still was moving as a black mass, though slowly for they were exhausted.

With a morning of riding, they caught up with them. Ten leagues away they lined up the formation: Rohirrim riders would be charging up front, with Elves on both sides to flank, driving them towards the mountain. The Orcs knew so and tried to make haste, yet they had been running since previous dawn. At last, they decided to fight the joint force instead of heading towards their next goal of destruction.

Éowyn and Legolas were assigned to the left flank. They waited patiently for Tauriel's signal. Windfola was excited to ride into battle, perfectly mirroring the thought of his master. It was the first time she participated in a battle, and looked ahead she saw glory and renown, and her blood thirsted for the killing. More than ever she yearned for their filthy blood on her hands. She was ready to avenge her parents and Théodred, and those who lost lives for Rohan.

She held back and did not follow when Éomer charged with his riders, roaring, at the rumbling sounds of battle horns. To her relief, Legolas was there to hold her hand and they watched the riders headed straight at the lines of Orcs. When their swords and spears first pierced through the shields and the bodies, Tauriel raised her hand. It was time.

"Stay with me," Éowyn said to Legolas before they commanded the horses to gallop. He shook his head, thought of wasted effort to persuade her he needed no protection, but still ordered Arodreth to stick to Windfola.

Being charged, the frontline of the Orcs was broken with a hole; Éomer and his riders poured through the defence into the back of the army. As the Orcs dispersed into other sides and tried to trap the riders within their circles, the Elves were there.

From afar, with their skills in archery the Elves covered for the Rohirrim riders. They had to stick three to four arrows to take down one Orc, for their armours and skins were thick.

Éowyn was in the middle of the flank; Legolas had fired countless arrows before they crashed with the Orcs and none of them missed its target. As she marvelled at the mastery, she unbelted her sword. Windfola had ran and stomped onto some bodies. At the close distance, she could smell their odour and terrifying cries, like the evils howling from the depth of abyss. Some Orcs refused to die, their eyes red with arousal, even with wounds and arrows sticking onto their torsos and limbs. They cut down the horses and Éowyn saw some Elves and Rohirrim were down on the ground, fighting with horses running past them.

In the middle of the swamp of Orcs, the Shieldmaiden sliced off the head and arms of any Orc she could see. Though disgusted with their dark blood and disembodiment, it sent her thrill and enjoyment, like a drug she found it addictive. Those creatures deserved to die after what they had done to her home. She would kill them until her very last breath.

Inexperienced, Windfola lost his balance when he avoided the swords of Orcs. Éowyn almost fell off from the saddle and she stuck her blade into the chest of one creature near her. "Éowyn!" She heard someone called her but she was too busy killing - she saw nothing but monsters in front of her. It sickened her to have those Orcs on her homeland. Rohan must be cleansed from these loathsome beings.

_Avenge your parents and cousin!_ Her heart sang at deaths._ Kill them. Kill them all!_

The Orcs, by the threats of the Elves and Éomer cutting them in the middle, were separated into two small groups, backing their ways into the mountains. They had no other way to escape. It turned into a slaughter - the Rohirrim formed a circle around them and closed in with their spears, penetrating whatever was on their way. One or two tried to break the circle of horses and riders, but they were cut down before they could take more than ten steps. The Elves, laughing, had turned it into a hunting game. A competition it became for whoever could kill the most. While Legolas would love to join, he lost Éowyn and distraughtly he searched for her in chaos of the battle.

When they charged into the Orcs, Éowyn was next to him as her original intention. However, once they were actually in the middle of it, Legolas had felt the beast inside her that had been slumbering for years, waiting for the chance to burst out from her ribcage. He caught the ferocious power of her every stroke, bringing death wherever she went.

She was shouting _death, death, death! _and rode alone into the group of Orcs, regardless how many blood had painted on Windfola and herself, without a care of her own safety. Her sanity locked up by the years of suppression on her longing for revenge and honour in battles.

"Éowyn!" He cried as he went after her, and protected her by flying arrows into whoever attempted to ambush her from behind. His cry she did not notice, and a massacre she continued, her trail a path of destruction, and her mere appearance produced utter fear in those Orcs for she rode at them like a goddess. A goddess of annihilation.

Before their souls departed from the world, they saw her eyes, blazing with revulsion and cruelty and pleasure.

"Éowyn!" Legolas shouted again before he reached her, just an arm length away. There weren't many Orcs left alive and still Éowyn was sticking her sword in anything that moved. Her rage ruled her, as the Elf feared, and she almost cut his head off when Legolas took hold of her arm.

"Release me this instant!" She felt annoyed rather than sorry. Her green eyes, once gentle and strong, were tainted by insanity.

"Listen to me, Éowyn." Legolas gripped tightly, hoping to call her back from her state of bloodlust. "You have done enough!"

She paid no attention to him at all and switched her sword to the other hand so that she could slash another throat. Windfola was dragging Arodreth with him through the bodies on the ground. He had lost his mind the same as his master.

"_Daro_, Windfola!" (*stop)

The Elf Prince commanded with his inborn authority and the animal obeyed. Éowyn, however, was another matter. She fought against Legolas's attempts to snatch away her sword and she was screaming at him with every Elvish curses she knew. In the end, he had no choice but to knock her unconscious, tugging her over to his horse.

As it happened, most Orcs had been killed and only two small groups, around a hundred each, were left. Legolas led Windfola and exited the circles of their sports. Once they were far enough from the leftover of the battle, Legolas carefully checked if she had any injury.

Within the short period of time, the game was over. Some riders and Elves were compiling the carcasses and burning them to ashes, while others sought a camping site nearer the Gap of Rohan. Éomer approached with his one of his captains, Elfhelm.

"What did you do to her?" The Marshal fumed, assuming the Elf had done something to his dear sister.

"I had to knock her out to prevent her from losing her sanity." Legolas said.

Elfhelm stopped Éomer from saying more than he needed and invited the Elf Prince to the camp. "The camp should be ready now."

Legolas nodded with gratitude and they rode to the camp set about ten leagues from the Gap of Rohan. When they reached it, it was already nightfall.

Éomer dismounted and helped Éowyn down from Arodreth, and Elfhelm had helped with their horses. Before the Legolas could say anything, the tall Rohirrim carried her in bridal style to his tent. "I am not comfortable with you two being alone." He said as they walked side by side.

"You can trust me," Legolas said and he held the flap for him.

Once Éomer laid Éowyn down on his bed, Legolas undid her holsters and weapon belt. He got rid of the blood-stained cloak and tunic until she was only in the sweat-soaked shirt and breeches.

Éomer controlled himself not to punch the Elf in the face; Legolas took off her clothing like he had done so many times. True that his sister had informed him of their betrothal, it unsettled him to think that Éowyn had lost her innocence to him. After awkwardly standing and watching, he went to fetch some water and clean clothing.

If not for the blood on her skin, she seemed peaceful sleeping. Yet Legolas knew what troubles she buried in the deepest chamber of her heart, that perhaps were hidden from herself as well.

Tenderly he planted kisses on her brows and combed her hair, messy with sweats and blood, holding her hand as if his strength could be transferred through the link. He coaxed, "Wake up, my love." And as she opened her eyes, confused, he smiled with relief.

Éowyn groaned; there was a subtle pain from her neck. Legolas's face was close, hovering above her. "What happened?" She could hear laughter and hooves not far away. How come she was laying down?

"What is the last thing you remember?" Legolas asked, gently caressing her cheeks.

She squeezed her eyes close, recollecting her memory, yet there was nothing concrete but a fog. She remembered the grip of her sword and the hissing of Orcs. The nerve-wrecking sensation with satisfaction she remembered most, and the bliss of killing lingered around her fingertips. She described to him much as she could.

Legolas sighed. "You have fallen into a killing spree."

"I have let my rage rule over my head. I didn't think it would happen to me."

Éomer had returned with a basin of water and he nearly dropped it when he saw Éowyn was awake. "What was that, sister? I saw you throwing yourself into those revolting creatures!" He reprimanded her as he sat at the edge of the bed. "You could have died!"

"I am sorry, brother." Éowyn apologised, knowing he said so out of worry.

"She knows, Éomer. It was the battle rage." Legolas defended.

Upon hearing that, his expression softened for his younger sibling. "Do not attempt it again. I cannot lost you too. Shall I ask a healer to tend you?"

"She needs rest. Do not bother the healers." Legolas had seen many fallen into the victim of battle rage. They simply needed proper rest and food and drinks.

Éowyn tried to hide her fatigue and shaky hands. Her body was sore and weak. Exhaustion started to wear her down and she tried to reassure him with a smile, but she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Elfhelm came and told the Marshal they were having a small celebration. Never missed any chance to get drunk and maintain the riders' morale, Éomer decided to leave the couple alone, entrusting Éowyn's safety in his hands. "Rest as long as you need, sister." Before he left he warned Legolas. "Betrothed you might be, I believe you understand there are boundaries."

Legolas flushed at his suggestion, thinking that they had already crossed it many times, but acknowledged his subtle intimidation.

"Thank you for the water." He said with a warm smile.

Éomer grunted in displeasure because he could not be mean to the Elf Prince with his propriety.

Legolas was glad for his trust. Afterall, they would soon to be brother-in-laws. There was a gentle heart beneath his valour and burliness. They were much alike - Éomer and Éowyn. Skilled in riding and swords, they had the endless desire for glory and renown, and their loyalty to Rohan. Listening to her steady breathing, he cleaned her of Orcs blood and filth, and he prayed to Valar to grant her nice dreams.

It wasn't until the next night she woke from her slumber. Éomer fretted when she showed no sign of waking up that morning and Legolas had to ban him from entering his own tent, with Elfhelm's help. He was worried and occupied himself with maintaining their weapons. When Éowyn grunted, he swiftly went to her side.

The first thing she saw was his face - pensive and concerned. She touched his face.

"Did I miss the celebration?" Éowyn's voice was raw from the shouting in battle yesterday.

Legolas was happy to see her in good mood. He poured a cup of water and helped her drink. She felt better with a moistened throat. Despite the soreness of her body, she was refreshed in mind. The darkness that lurked at the back of her head was gone. Tentatively she sat up, and when her body did not protect, she stood and walked a few steps to try her legs.

She was handed a clean tunic and cloak when she wished for a walk around the camp. Legolas guarded her every step and was ready to catch her if she fell. The celebration had continued day and night and everywhere she could see merry riders and Elves drinking and laughing together.

The Rohirrim recognised their Lady and they all bowed and held up their cups to salute her. Her valorous deed during battle was widely admired. Many Orcs were slain by her, and they praised her courage and skills. She smiled at them, feeling at home.

Eventually they sat down near a campfire when Éowyn was a bit tired. They were shoved with ale and rabbit stews by some riders, and the Elves asked the Rohirrim to teach them their songs. In cheerful music and talks, Legolas and Éowyn exchanged a smile and dove into the food. When their bellies were full, they cuddled nicely to seek warmth from each other, ignoring the teasing glances from their companions.

Éomer stopped dead when he saw the pair of lovebirds. Gritted his teeth he marched in front of them, and he was satisfied to see how quickly Legolas withdrew his hands from Éowyn. She leaned onto his shoulder regardless of his threatening glares.

"I see you are well, sister." Éomer said, hoping her flushed cheeks were due to the warmth and not something else.

"Legolas took good care of me." Éowyn replied and linked their hands together, despite a small struggle from Legolas. She knew her brother could be daunting and Legolas would like to have his approval. She appreciated his effort.

Éomer emitted some noises and said to them as Elfhelm urged him to continue his drinking rounds. "You can stay in my tent; I will find somewhere to rest."

The couple smiled at the blond Rohirrim as they left.

Éowyn teased her lover. "You have no need to be afraid of him." She pecked his cheek.

"I am not afraid; I respect him and he is your closest kin. Is it not wise to have him liked me?"

"It is. But know this: I do not need their permission to marry you."

"You don't?" Legolas raised his brow in questions, for it went against his understanding of Men's custom.

"I do not care, though I would love to have their blessing." Éowyn had decided long ago that she would marry for love. Meeting Legolas was one of the greatest thing in her life and she would not give him up so easily.

"Headstrong Shieldmaiden." Legolas felt a tingling sensation in his stomach and it spread like wildfire to the rest of his body. Proud and blissful, he shyly returned the peck on her cheek, and her laughter filtered out those giggles from the riders and Elves.

* * *

They reached the Fords of Isen and set a camp there. It was difficult for Éomer, as it was here he retrieved Théodred among the dead. Still he carried on, with support from Éowyn and Legolas. The three of them shared a meal together, and Legolas returned to their tent, alone, to give them time to mourn. It was late when Éowyn went into the tent and she immediately snugged herself into his embrace. They did not talk, knowing words would not help and the pain would only be eased by time, if fortunate.

Although a victory had been won, they did not lower their guard against the White Wizard. He was cunning and pretended to be ally of Rohan and Gondor and had turned his fortress into a breeding ground. Éomer had selected five Éored to advance to Isengard, combined with the elite Elves, considering that the Rangers had reported the breeding ground had been quiet for a time. Their goal was to capture Saruman and deliver him to Gondor, where Gandalf was waiting.

Windfola stuck to Arodreth, obeying his master's wish. With each passing league Éowyn grew nervous, as the mirror had foreseen the possible death of Legolas in that place. She couldn't eat much and nipped some lembas instead. Legolas tried to console her but to no avail, for the image was too real and it was branded inside her brain. She couldn't shake it off, like a ghost haunting her, awake or dreaming.

"It would not happen with you beside me, my brave and fearless Shieldmaiden."

"I would not do that again," Éowyn shook her head. It was her mistake to let loose her anger and grief.

"It is not your fault." Legolas repeated, seeing she blamed herself still.

Éowyn knew that - but it made her stomach churn at the blurry memory of the battle. It was horrifying to lose oneself like that and she did not want to experience it again. "I am trying to convince myself of that." She said, and felt better when he held her hand for a while.

They moved along the River Isen and it was a smooth journey. It became unsettling for the silence was eerie. Some started to suspect if Saruman had fled already. Indeed when they arrived at the gate, it looked like it was deserted. The trees were all gone, leaving giant holes in the ground - the Orcs preferred darkness, Legolas explained as they ventured slowly into the fortress, so tunnels were dug for their residence. Éowyn navigated Windfola and the horse was careful not to fall into one, for they were deep and stunk of foul odour.

Before the Orthanc stood Éomer and Tauriel. His voice was loud and clear. "Come down, Wizard of the Evil! Your army is destroyed and plot is spoiled. Do not be a coward, and come to face your punishment!"

"Coward?" Saruman appeared at the balcony, looking down at them like he was the master of all, in his hand his staff. His white hair was a great contrast to the grey sky of dark clouds. A storm was approaching. "I have lived many years before you, son of Éomund. You are foolish and naive to think that the light can last forever. Without darkness, there will not be light."

At the sound of his last word, a thunder struck the Orthanc. Everyone gasped in shock as Saruman used his magic to manipulate the weather. Down came the rain, and creatures that had been hiding underground.

"Orcs!" The Elves shouted and already loaded their bows.

In terror, floods of Orcs were climbing up from the holes and dragging the horses into the pits. Windfola danced around the hands and Éowyn had cut off many of them.

"Archers, cover Éomer!" Tauriel ordered as she readied her bow. Éomer had led a group of riders to charge the Orthanc and the Elves guarded their back. Legolas fired shot after shot, his eyes deadly with precision.

As Éowyn attempted to kill the Orcs, she found them different than before - these creatures were much stronger and harder to kill. They were intelligent as well: strategy was employed to disrupt their formation and many attacked their horses to get them to the ground.

"Uruks!" One shouted before he was dragged down from his horse and thrown into the bottomless pit. Éowyn cursed; they were overwhelmed by surprise and the environment was to their disadvantage. She needed to buy time for Éomer.

Although she was skillful in her sword, the Uruks were physically stronger and soon Windfola was axed by his legs. He collapsed in pain and Éowyn went down with him. No time could be spared to check on the horse, she picked up a shield that was discarded on the ground and blocked a hack. Quickly she recovered and was surrounded by three Uruks. They planned their attack in between, playing with their prey.

She steadied herself and shielded many hacks. She tried to find an opening to get back to Legolas, for he needed guard as much as Éomer. One of the Uruks was not careful and she thrust her sword right into his neck.

"_Legolas!_" Tauriel screamed.

Éowyn swirled her head at that - Legolas was struggling against a group of Orcs and Arodreth was already injured with arrows on his rear.

"Help Éomer first! He must get to the wizard!" Legolas shouted, in his hand Éowyn's dagger.

_We kill to protect what we love_, Legolas had said to her once. This time, instead of hatred, her newfound strength was driven by her love. She must get to Legolas. With a roar she pushed her shield against one and cut into his body as he stumbled back. Another, charged at her when she fought back, was slashed at the belly. Éowyn embedded the elvish knife into his back. Within seconds, they were dead.

She looked at his direction; Arodreth had been trying to stay away from those Uruks, but there were too many. The poor horse was cut deeply by their axes, blood was running down his limbs.

It was not only his blood, she shockingly found as she ran towards Legolas, though with difficulty from passing Orcs and Uruks. Legolas had been cut a few times, especially his ankles and thighs. His grey breeches turned red. His injury did not weakened him and he continued to fight.

The sight of Legolas fighting seemed oddly familiar, and yet she couldn't place it. It was until an arrow, out of nowhere, shot into Legolas's chest that she remembered.

The Mirror of Galadriel.

"_No!_" Éowyn shrilled.

Legolas was falling.

As he landed the ground, the Uruks cheered and went for other targets, deeming him dead. Tauriel saw there was a group of Orcs up in the tower shooting arrows at them. She ordered other archers to take them down. Elfhelm led some riders to assist Éomer, who finally got the door open. They must capture Saruman. Without their leader, the Uruks would be destroyed easily.

The raindrops were replaced by arrows, and Éowyn could feel them hitting on her shield. With difficulty she got to him. He was alive, breaths short and rapid. She dropped her shield then, did not care if one found its way into her.

The arrowhead was deep into his chest. Éowyn, with her shaking hands, pressed onto a deep cut on his thigh to prevent further blood loss. Legolas was conscious and his blue eyes were filled with agony. He choked out some blood as he tried to speak.

"Don't speak. You are wasting your strength." Éowyn had no tears, despite her hands were warm from the blood. "We will get Galassiel."

"Éowyn," he coughed, his lips stained red. His hand touched her elbow, fondling as if he was comforting her. "Éowyn…"

"Hush now," The world around them was long forgotten. They only saw each other.

A shadow covered them. She looked up to find Tauriel was shielding for them, against the rain of arrows. "I have sent messengers to the camp when the Orcs attacked. Reinforcement arrives soon."

Legolas smiled, "We always thought you would be the one to die first."

"Do not say that." She whispered, and pressed harder on his wound.

_Is this the end?_ He thought as his consciousness drifted. A strange sensation enveloped him, like he was floating in the water. He could hear the music of the sea - a calling that all Elves must heed. He wanted to say how much he loved her, that he would release her from their oath. But he was extremely tired and his eyes closing on their own. The words died on his tongue. All the noises around him ceased and he found himself in the forest. He was home.

"Legolas!" Éowyn cried when Legolas closed his eyes. She leaned on his chest, avoiding the arrow, and listened to his heart. Weak, but it was beating. He had not gone yet. "Do not leave me now." She said, her wish for glory and renown in battle was completely vanished, as she would rather have him alive than gaining fame in killing Orcs. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his face. It was pale like silk, and his lips were turning purple. _Poison!_ Éowyn thought in alarm. Would Legolas share the same fate as Théodred? Why would Valar be so cruel to take away her loved ones?

_It is easier this way,_ it said, _he is dying and you will never love again. Separated even in the afterlife._ She resisted the lure of despair; it was coaxing her to fall. With a spare hand she cupped his face, biting her lower lip to stop herself from crying. Nay! She shall have faith. Legolas still breathed. If they could get a healer in time, he could be saved. She must deliver him back to the camp.

On the other side, Éomer and Elfhelm stormed inside the tower. Saruman had been using his magic and was eager to help the Uruks on the ground that he forgot his back was unguarded. The Rohirrim and Elves moved stealthily. They must seize his staff and they only had one chance. An Elleth aimed her bow - at the signal of Éomer, the arrow flew through the air and stuck Saruman's elbow.

"Ugh!" The wizard cried out and by instinct dropped his staff. The Elves dashed and knocked Saruman onto the floor. Éomer kicked the staff away and Elfhelm and other riders slammed it into pieces.

His magic gone, the sky rapidly changed. The heavy rain and dark cloud were cleared, banished by the radiant sun. The Uruks and Orcs hissed at the sunlight on their skins. Their strengths were weakened. The battle was turned.

"Éowyn," Tauriel was calling a horse to their side. She caught the aids were arriving with her elven hearing. "Take him back to the camp. Reinforcement is coming."

Éowyn nodded and mounted, and hauled Legolas with Tauriel's help. The Elf whined at the movement and leaned back against her. Éowyn supported his weight with her small body and rode when she saw an opening. The animal ran like hell was on its tail at her order.

She was scared that Legolas would not survive the journey, so she clutched him closer with a hand, feeling his heart with her palm. He was barely breathing and tears began to roll down her cheeks. She would not submit herself to despair. She would not!

On her way a group of riders and Elves were hurrying to Isengard. The captain at the front waved his regards but did not slow down.

The camp was much farther than she remembered. Even the sun could not cleanse her unreasonable panic. She urged the poor animal and finally cried in joy when she saw the camp at the end of the road.

They were spotted by the Elves long before the arrival, and Galassiel was already waiting for them. When happened she did not exactly remembered, for her eyes were blurred by tears. Legolas was helped to the ground and carried into the healing tent, Galassiel right next to him. She followed - but the flap closed on her face. A healer apologised to her and explained she was not allowed in until Prince Legolas was tended.

Éowyn said thanks to the healer and he went back inside. He was in proper hands now. She plummeted down by the flap, suddenly exhausted.

Some young riders had come to comfort her and brought her food and water. Éowyn accepted them with gratitude. Waiting just outside the healing tent, she listened attentively what was going on inside. They were speaking Elvish but she understood some of them. Legolas had lost much blood and his wounds were poisoned. They were preparing some herbs. _Arrow,_ she heard, and_ difficult_. She wiped away the dried tears on her face and prayed to Valar Legolas would be spared. _It is too soon_.

She had fallen asleep as she was waiting and when she woke, it was already night. Someone had covered her with a blanket against the cold weather and she curled to keep herself warmth.

"Éowyn!" A voice called to her; it was Lagorúthben. He limped towards her and his left hand was in a sling. "How is Legolas?"

"I do not know." She whispered and shivered when the wind blew. The Elf invited her to a campfire nearby and he assured her that she could watch the healing tent even from there. Éowyn then moved her feeble legs to join a group of injured Elves.

They were heavy in thought, as they also worried about their Prince and the battle in Isengard. It was past midnight when messenger rode back from the fortress and delivered good news.

"Saruman has been captured," the rider panted. He had ridden without any rest. "Uruks and Orcs have been slaughtered and the breeding ground is destroyed. No more shall plague the land of Rohan and beyond!"

Cheers could be heard around the camp and some already got out barrels of ale. The news put smiles on their sullen faces and a stone on Éowyn's chest was lifted. Éomer had successfully led a campaign to save Rohan.

Then she caught a healer exiting the healing tent. She abandoned her cup and chased after the Elf.

"Master healer, might I enquire about the situation of Prince Legolas?" She asked, stopping the healer on his way.

The healer was patient with her. "We have tended his poisoned wounds and the arrow has been removed, much to our relief. However, he has not woken, and we do not know when."

"May I see him?" Éowyn was glad to hear he was no longer in danger. She wished to see his face and hold him.

"You might ask Master Galassiel." The healer pardoned himself and Éowyn parted to the healing tent. Tentatively she stuck her head inside and locked eyes with the kind healer. Galassiel was sitting on a chair, looking tired, and she waved her in.

"Come, child." She said and Éowyn entered, watching her steps.

Laying in the bed that was put near the fire, Legolas was flushed by the warmth. He was almost naked if not for the blanket. His thighs and calves were bandaged and she smelled the refreshing herbs. His chest was the same, bare and wrapped in clean cloth, though a tiny red spot was seeping into the fabric. Éowyn knelt next to him and took his hand. She pressed it to her lips and thanked the Valar that they had not taken him away from her. Never before had she imagined one day, she would be contented by a small movement of the Elf's chest raising up and down. She broke into a smile when Galassiel touched her shoulder.

"He is healing from a fatal wound, Éowyn," Galassiel spoke, reading her questions in mind. "It could take months for him to wake and recover, despite his elven healing ability."

"I shall wait." Éowyn muttered, planting kissed on his knuckles. If she shall wait for eternity and only saw him a moment for she died, she would do so gladly.

The next morning Éomer and Tauriel returned victorious with Saruman in cuffs, the fragment of his staff was flushed down into one of the pits, burning along with the corpses of those foul creatures. They suffered a great casualty and many were rushed into the healing tents. Seeing Legolas had no sign of waking, Éowyn went to greet the troops.

Before Éomer could escape the patting from riders, Tauriel got to her first. She handed her their dagger and knife - the tokens of their betrothal. They were forgotten in Isengard when Éowyn left in urgency.

"Thank you," Éowyn held back her tears. Tauriel had been a good friend to them. The captain smiled and excused herself when Éomer went to them.

He scanned her for any injury. "Your hands and face are all bloody!" He exclaimed, and only then she realised she had not washed herself. "Tauriel told me about Legolas. How is he?" Éomer said as he guided Éowyn to the river, and ordered a servant to take the weapons carefully and fetch them clean clothes.

"The healers have tended his injuries, but he has not woken yet."

The spot he found was remote from the camp, so the two siblings removed their garments and jumped into the river. They were used to being naked around each other for they were close since youth. The water was warmer but still they trembled, and they laughed, knowing nothing had changed between them. Swiftly they washed themselves and changed into the clothing the servant had deposited on the bank.

Éowyn was accompanied by Éomer to the healing tent. "I must visit my brother-in-law," her brother had said, and was disturbed to see the Elf in his current state. "He is going to wake, right?"

"He will," Éowyn said and combed Legolas's hair. They ran like silk among her fingers.

The Marshal was worried about his sister; she wouldn't stray far from the Elf's bed and she was whispering to him. Fearing she might go mad, Éomer dragged her out of the tent, much to her displeasure.

"Join the celebration, sister. You have earned it."

The camp was filled with merriment; drinks were passed around and they played games for fun. Laughter could be heard everywhere but Éowyn's heart lingered in the healing tent. She knew it was no use nesting next to Legolas, but she wanted to be there when he woke up. With a tight smile she went with Éomer and socialised around the riders and Elves before retiring back to Legolas. Éomer did not want to force her, so he compromised and checked on her and Legolas from time to time. Sweet victory came with sacrifice and he hoped the Elf wasn't one of them.

* * *

He was alone.

Legolas had wandered in the forest and he encountered nothing, not even an animal, but trees and plants. He couldn't hear anything but the winds blowing through the leaves and his boots on the ground. He wasn't hungry or thirsty. Time was not a concept he understood because the sun was always up above his head. He was looking for something, he was certain of that. Yet when he tried to contemplate what it was, his head hurt. So he ended up roaming aimlessly, not knowing where he went and how long had passed.

Leagues he had walked and he saw nothing but endless trees. There were flowers of one kind - white gardenia. He touched their petals and was refreshed by their presence. They reminded him of someone.

Ahead his eyes caught a lady strolling. She was wearing a white dress with a little gold belt, long blonde hair was loose on her shoulders, like a spirit of nature with a heart of pure. She smiled at him warmly. It was a familiar face but he couldn't remember who it was.

After days of being alone in the forest, it was strange to be graced with such lovely sight. Was this a hallucination?

"Wait!" He shouted when she turned and started walking away. He chased after her; even with his elven speed he couldn't reach her. He didn't know how far he had ran until they came to a clearing. A wooden hut and a well surrounded by a beautiful garden. She entered the hut and left the door ajar.

Hesitantly he knocked on the door.

He waited a moment and no answer. Therefore, he announced his presence and pushed the door open. "White Lady, I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm." The living space was humble, but it felt homely. Right by the door was a cabinet, on the left a double bed with clean linens and two pillows, next to a window with green drapes. Opposite the bed on the right wall, a small fireplace with two rocking chairs. Above the fireplace hung bows and swords, knives and daggers. Arrows were stored in the corner.

His boots were soft on the green carpet in the middle of the room. There was another room right across the entrance. He spotted the lady's white dress through the edge of the curtain.

He coughed politely to alert the lady, "Lady, might I come in?" and waited. Like last time he was not acknowledged as if he was a haunting ghost.

At last he gathered up his courage and walked into the room. He was surprised to see it was a nursery: there was a cot and a wooden horse. The lady stood in front of an open window, her hair blew freely by the wind. She was holding something - or someone, he realised, as she turned to him.

"Legolas," she said softly, a tightly wrapped baby in her arms. She grinned happily at him.

He was fascinated by her aura, for she was kissed by the sun. He strode to her when she gestured him to come and handed him the bundle. Never held one before, he was nervous at first, scared his arms were too rigid for the soft baby. _It is lighter than a loaf of bread!_ Legolas thought.

The lady laughed at his slight panic and comforted him. "It's alright, my love." She leaned onto his shoulder, a hand soothing his back. "He is strong like his father."

Who was this lady? Was this his child? He watched her intensely; with their closeness he could smell dry hay and horses on her. She was pale but flushed with liveliness. He knew her - what was her name? She cooed over the newborn as Legolas tried to understand the situation.

"What?" The lady chuckled when she found Legolas staring at her.

"Nothing." Legolas shook his head and smiled when the child opened his eyes. It was blue like the deepest sea.

"He has your eyes."

He caressed the child's blond light curls. "With your hair," he remarked, feeling proud of the little joy bundle he met only a moment ago. He could feel his tiny legs kicking, trying to escape the cocoon. They smiled at the vigour of their son.

Days had gone since the encounter, and Legolas lived in bliss with the lady and the child. She was his wife, he knew this, and she bore him a healthy and adorable son. During the day he worked on the garden, the night he cuddled with his love, watching their son sleeping soundly in his cot.

The first thing he noticed, after days of happiness, was that he no longer required food and water to live anymore. He did not feel hunger or thirst; in fact, his wife had not eaten anything too. The well outside the hut and the weapons on the wall were decorative.

His son did not grow. Although Elfling took years to mature, they grew the same physically like children of Men. Yet the small bundle had not gain any weight, light as a feather in his arms as the first day. He never wailed for milk, and most of the time he was sleeping or staring at them with his lazy blue eyes. And she did not think it odd.

Even though he was happy, he started to wonder if this was real.

During the nights when he pondered about the reality, she would took him to bed. She would ask, _what are you thinking, husband?_ He would reply, _I wonder if this is true._ Then she would kiss him gently and teased him. _You think you are in a dream?_ Her slender hand would led his to her chest, further to her flat stomach, and much further down to her womanhood. What occupied his head would be gone by that moment as they hungrily sought each other in the waves of pleasure. Afterwards, they slept until the sun found the couple through the gaps of the drapes.

Sometimes he dreamed. Dreams of his lady. Her attired changed variously, but most of the time she was crying in the middle of complete darkness. Tears slid down her pale cheeks, eyes red and puffy. She spoke to him yet he could not hear her words. He knew she mouthed his name and something more. Whenever he thought he had it, it slipped through his grasp.

This time, the hut and the garden had vanished in the clearing, and only she was left, sitting on the grass, crying to him. _Wake up_, she pleaded. _Come back to me, Legolas_. Her face was buried in her hands but he recognised her right away.

_Éowyn_, he muttered.

Yes. Éowyn was his love. He remembered now.

"Éowyn!" He ran to her, but was shaken out of his dream by the lady beside him. It was Éowyn, but he knew it wasn't her.

"Bad dream?" She asked

Legolas scrambled away. "This is not real," he said at last.

"Do you not love me, Legolas?" She looked at him with red eyes. "Are you leaving me and your son?"

Legolas wanted to comfort her, that he loved them with all his heart. He had felt extremely rapt living with them. Yet this bliss was false, an illusion.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her one last time, "therefore, I must return to you."

"Please," Éowyn begged as the world around him began to shatter into pieces. "_Please!_"

He closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness with a smile. She was waiting for him.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Orthoron and Hissael were waiting at the gate of the Elvenking's Halls. Their Prince had sent a message to them three days ago that they would arrive soon, and the two Elves were excited to meet them again since the legendary wedding.

From afar, two people on horses approached. The two white horses were proud offspring of Shadowfax, gifts to the couple from the Rohirrim.

Hissael hurried to Éowyn's side and scolded at Legolas. "You shouldn't let Éowyn ride in her state!"

"It is futile to stop her." The Elf Prince quickly went to help her down but his hands were swatted. He looked at them with desperation.

Despite her swelling belly, Éowyn dismounted with ease. She sighed at their cautiousness. "Women from Rohan rides even on the day they deliver their children."

"Come with us, Éowyn." Orthoron took her hand gently and guided her into the cave. "Hissael would like to check on your well-being."

"Mine or the baby's?" She raised a questioning brow.

"I will join you soon." Legolas kissed her temple and led the horses to the stable.

Éowyn followed Orthoron and Hissael and descended into the cave. She had not been there for four years and nothing changed, except this time she came as a guest and not a handmaiden. On their way to the healing house, the two Elves asked her about their journey in Middle-Earth. She briefly told them about the places they had visited - Gondor, Rohan, and Shire where they had spent a wonderful time with the Hobbits. They spent months in each country, exploring the cities and the nature. Many times they had faced dangers and escaped. They met with old friends as well as making new ones.

After a while, they agreed it was time to settle down.

In the end they chose Lothlórien. They were married there and Celeborn and Galadriel wanted them to oversee the forest once they sailed for Valinor, for there were Elves decided to stay a little longer. Legolas accepted the responsibility, though they did not reside in Caras Galadhon but a hut and a garden near Cerin Amroth, much like what Legolas saw when his_ fëa_ was wandering between realms. Their tokens of betrothal now hung above the fireplace. Around the garden birds gathered, they nested and produced around the little haven. Their dwellings soon turned into a mark on the map for travellers; they received warm welcome and felt refreshed among the gardens, listening to the music of nature. (*soul)

Éowyn, the brave and fearless Shieldmaiden, found happiness and comfort in life. She was contented with the life away from battles, for Middle-Earth was peaceful again and glory she had no use anymore. Each day she rode in the morning and tended to the garden in the afternoon; she fell in love with the garden and she loved watching plants grow under her care. Sometimes she joined hunts with Legolas and other Elves or sparring contests. At night, she sought warmth from her love, and they enjoyed their evening before the fire.

When they were travelling, they thought they could use some alone time before having children. Once they had settled down in the golden forest, one night Éowyn asked her handsome Elf to grant her a child, and he gladly obliged. Soon her flow stopped, and the good news were delivered to Rohan and Woodland Realm.

Originally they wished to have their child in Caras Galadhon, yet Celeborn and Elrond advised them to seek Hissael, a Master in various healing arts, because it was uncommon to have half-Elf child and the pregnancy might have unexpected effects on her. Wanted the best for their child, the couple discussed their options, and sent letters to Thranduil. Surprisingly the Elvenking agreed, for he had attended their wedding with a cold face and refused to talk to any Rohirrim, and he only wrote to Legolas, never mentioned Éowyn in his letters.

Legolas hurried to the healing house and found them in one of the rooms. Éowyn had taken off her clothes except her shift and Hissael was feeling her belly. From time to time the healer would yelp in surprise for he felt the baby kicking.

"Very energetic, I see!" Hissael grinned joyously and wrote some notes. Then he asked if Éowyn had been feeling any different.

"No," She pulled down her shift and accepted the cloak from Orthoron. "In fact, I feel invigorated."

"That is good news," Hissael said. "Since you are already ten months in, it is best for you to stay here."

Éowyn shook her head and stood from the bed. "I feel suffocated in the cave."

Orthoron suggested, "Perhaps Prince Legolas's talan in Yón Aistana?"

"I cannot leave the cave, do you not remember? How can I help Éowyn when she is in labour?" Hissael asked.

"Let me talk with King Thranduil," The Head of Household said. "We should do what is best for Éowyn."

The couple stayed at Legolas's talan in the city. Thranduil had permitted Hissael to travel to Yón Aistana and found him a healing house as temporary residence. Their friends, received the news that they were staying for a while, visited them and sent many gifts for the child.

"He is already spoiled," Legolas looked at the pile of gifts on the table.

"How do you know it is a son?" Éowyn joked and rubbed her back. Standing made her muscles sore.

He fetched her a chair and massaged her sore spots. "I just know."

Every morning Éowyn would go for riding. Almost one year of conceiving, Legolas had pleaded with her that it was dangerous for her and the child. She replied that the riding eased her anxiety and back pain. Doubtful about the later part, he tried to find some activities to occupy her time, like visiting the markets or helping Hissael in collecting herbs. Yet she always found time for horses.

One day when Legolas was writing letters to Elrond, he shot up from his seat when he heard Éowyn's shouting down below.

"Legolas, he is coming!"

In panic he raced down the steps and she dismounted and leaned onto him. "My water broke," she said, the horseback was wet.

They couldn't get back to the horse now. Luckily the healing house was not far, so Legolas carried her to the healing house. Hissael led them to the prepared room and he carefully laid her down on the bed, holding her hand when the contraction started, hoping it would ease some of her pain. "Be good to your mother," He whispered to the baby when Hissael barked orders at other healers to prepare hot water and herbs.

Thranduil was there. Outside the room he waited with Legolas, and comforted him when he jumped in panic, hearing the terrible screams of his beloved.

Hours passed and the screams continued well until the sun had set. At last Hissael allowed them in, and Legolas almost collapsed at the sight of Éowyn and their child. Tears in his eyes, he approached them quietly.

Éowyn was pale from the pain and she was soaked in sweats. There were times she thought she was going to die. Yet when she held her child in her arms, it was all worth it. She encouraged Legolas to touch their son, laughing gently when he carefully fondled the tiny pointy ears. The blond hair was not fully clean of blood, curly and blond like a Rohirrim. He had not opened his eyes but she knew they would be blue like his father.

"What shall you name him, Legolas?" Thranduil watched from a distance, trying to hide his happiness.

"Rochirion." Legolas named him, _son of Horse Lord_. As if he could hear him, the baby cried loudly. Everyone in the room laughed in merriment.

Soon they returned to Lothlórien once Éowyn had recovered from the birth. Since their hut was too small to hold a celebration, they had a small feast for Rochirion in Caras Galadhon. People rejoiced in the arrival of the baby, for Éowyn was respected by her deeds in battles, and their love story was told as a fairy tale, two lovers fighting against the world to be united, especially how Legolas slept for six months before waking up by his love for the Shieldmaiden. Their tale was as legendary as the King and Queen of Gondor, though they humbly denied to be called Prince and Princess.

There was no ceremony in the feast; they planned to keep it unformal so that the guests could enjoy themselves. Rochirion was first brought to the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien in the Great Hall. Elrond was next, and he gifted the baby a book on history of Elves and Men. Next came Théoden and Éomer, bringing with them ponies and great horses for the child.

"He is just a baby," Éowyn said to her uncle and brother, grinning as they showed Rochirion the horses.

"A Rohirrim knows how to ride before how to walk." Théoden laughed.

Aragorn and Arwen had come too. Arwen had presented Rochirion a beautiful weaved blanket with a grey horse bearing a crown of leaves. Having three children of their own, they gave useful advice on parenting.

Last, Thranduil gave his blessing. He kissed the child's forehead and wished him healthy in his long life. He acted rather awkwardly with Éowyn, for he no longer hated her and grew to like the woman who had brought happiness to Legolas. Yet he was too stubborn to admit his changed attitude, and so projected his love to the little baby.

"This is my gift for Rochirion," Thranduil brought forward a knife, the sharp blade was branded his name in Elvish, and the hilt was decorated in Rohirrim fashion.

Éowyn accepted the knife; she understood it was his subtle way for reconciliation. So she said to him, "Thank you, father."

Thranduil's eyes softened and thin lips pursed into a smile.

Rochirion was a curious baby and very vocal, and he was easy to satisfy. Many had said they were blessed with such adorable son and not a little rascal.

"Perhaps the next one," Éowyn noted, and Legolas grinned at his wife warmly at the prospect of another child.

It happened when he returned from a hunt one day. He found himself in a strangely familiar scene. He dismounted and let the horse roam free. The hut's door was ajar.

He pushed it open. The wind blew through and the curtain to the nursery was flying in the air. A lady in a white dress.

He quietly entered; Éowyn was singing to their son, slowly swaying him to sleep. She stood in front of the window, enjoying the touches of the sun on her skin. When Legolas gathered her and Rochirion in his arms, he knew this wasn't a dream.

"Welcome home, Legolas."

* * *

**A/N:**

This story is finally done. This is my first lotr story and I enjoyed writing it. I hope you like the story and thanks for all the reviews. It really motivates me to write more.

That's it for now, and see you in another story!


End file.
